Stags And Dragons
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.
1. Journey To Winterfell

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 1

* * *

Princess Seraphina Baratheon, eldest daughter of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister was absently sewing as the sun broke over the clouds and through the thin drapes that cloaked her balcony from view. The piece of material in her hands was slowly transforming into a doll's dress for her younger sister. The Princess was just stitching the bottom of the dress when she saw her handmaiden, Meera come in and curtsy.

"Your grace, your father wishes to see you." She said softly, flicking a loose strand of hair that fell in her face as she dipped her head down with her curtsy.

Seraphina nodded standing from her chair, placing the dress down on the table before turning to Meera. As her blue eyes settled on her handmaiden she was slightly surprised to see Meera already waiting with her dress. Meera slipped the dress over her graces head before retreating behind her to pull on the laces and knotting them tightly. The dress itself was made from the finest Myrish silk, a midnight black gown with elegant golden flowers as fine as her mother's hair. The dress itself had been a gift from her mother, to celebrate her fifteenth name day.

As Seraphina went over that day, Meera began to braid her thick raven curls, a similar colour to the dress she wore, into a braid so it was away from her face and showed her big blue eyes. It was a known fact that King Robert loved that his eldest child shared his looks. Soon she was ready to meet her father at his request and with a small smile to Meera and a wave goodbye; she quickly hurried to where her father was and found him in his solar with a goblet of wine.

"Daughter." He greeted warmly rising slightly from his large chair as he went to welcome his dark-haired child.

"Father." She greeted as she curtsied to him, stumbling slightly as she shuffled forward to greet her father in a hug. It was a usual thing for father and daughter to embrace and it was something that Cersei hated greatly. Her husband seemed to neglect their other children and shower their eldest in love and gifts.

As the King embraced his daughter, she hugged him tightly loving that he was a larger man as it gave her move of her father to love. She sighed deeply as she looked up at her father who looked down at her with matching midnight blue eyes.

"Sit down, girl." Robert said with a rare smile, ruffling her hair making a few strands leave her braid. Seraphina dropped down lightly in the chair her father gestured to and took the position her mother had taught her from a young age, 'A Princess must always remember to act proper.'

Seraphina waited quietly as her father filled a goblet of wine for her handing over the gold cup as he settled back in his chair. 'What could he want from me?' She asked herself as she watched her father gulp away at his wine.

"When will we be leaving, father?" She asked curiously thinking over the amount of time it would take for them to travel to Winterfell. She had heard Jon Arryn tell his son Robin that it took him a whole month to travel from King's Landing up to the northern lands where Winterfell resided. Would it really take them that long to travel?

"In three days, I know your mother won't be happy but I intend to make Ned my hand as Jon is..." Robert trailed off and Seraphina nodded in understanding. Jon Arryn was an important man to her father, Robert Baratheon the first of his name. He had helped her father fight for the throne making sure he would keep a clear head during the battles. As she grew Jin had been an important part of her life, helping her understand the duties of a King, she always called him Uncle Jon instead of a simple Jon or Lord Arryn.

Her uncle Jon had passed away a few days ago and she had a feeling it wasn't from his sudden fever. She didn't believe that a sudden fever could take such a strong man from the world but her mother insisted that even the strongest could be taken by the gods due to bad health.

"So soon father?" She asked thinking of the summer they would be missing to venture north. It wasn't the fact that she would miss the summer weather but the loss of the sea that bothered her. She had always had a fascination with the deep blue ways and her Uncle Tyrion told her it was because her mother used to rest her in a bassinet near the open balcony. The balcony would have no coverings apart from a very thing drape that would protect the newborn babe. The ocean could be heard from the balcony and the sweet melody of the waves often soothed Seraphina to sleep.

Seraphina received a nod from her father as he helped himself to more wine and the tray full of dried meats. She could always remember seeing her father's tray of dried meat whenever she came to see him. Rolling her eyes slightly Seraphina turned her eyes to her father's desk where the Hand of the King's pin rested reminding her of her uncle again.

"We need to get you married, girl." He father said suddenly breaking her from her thoughts of her Uncle Jon as she almost choked on her sip of wine. She sometimes thought her father had poor timing. Marriage was a pressing matter when it came to Seraphina. Many arguments could be heard through the castle when her mother tried to press the matter.

There was many times that Seraphina screamed at her mother about being too young to be wed off to some stupid Lord but her mother disagreed. Cersei believed that once Seraphina bled at twelve she was nearly ready to be married; now that she was ten and five she needed a husband desperately. Seraphina disagreed and thought her mother wanted rid of her so her precious Joffrey could hold their father's attention.

Seraphina swallowed at the thought of being married to some old Lord that only wanted her because she was a Princess. She believed everyone had a true love and she would marry the one the gods created for her. She looked away from the golden pin and looked into her father's bright eyes. She had noticed that they had grown lighter as their conversation passed, something her own eyes did as well.

"Can I choose my husband?" She asked hoping that the gods would give her that one thing. She didn't care where her true love was as long as she got to marry him because she decided she loved him. If her father truly loved her he would allow her this one thing. As a child she never asked for much only a puppy for her twelfth birthday and she wished he would remember that. Compared to her three younger siblings she was Robert's obvious favourite, and hopefully he would spoil her with her one wish.

Robert took this in for a long while as he glanced at Seraphina, she had the beauty of her mother but she took after his blood when it came to her hair and eyes. She was a true Baratheon with the blue eyes. It was no secret that she was his favourite child, she reminds her of him so much with a small ounce of her mother's personality hidden within. There wasn't anything Robert wouldn't do for his daughter and although he seemed lazy he lobed her more than his other children.

His love for Myrcella and little Tommen wasn't as strong as the love he held for Seraphina but it was greater than the love he had for his prick of a son Joffrey. Robert had no problem calling his heir a prick because that was what Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name was. Robert took in his daughter's pleading face, a face he would always give into and nodded in agreement.

"Aye ya can but he must be from the North, girl." He said looking at her intently trying to see if she would question him. He could see the confusion in her eyes and knew that she would ask why. "We need to strengthen the bond between the south and the north. There are plenty of good men up their, girl and they will treat you right and it's not because you are a Princess but because you have me as your father." He added telling her his true reason for wanting her blood to mix with the northerners.

Seraphina rose from her seat placing her goblet down on the table as she fumbled over to her father to show her thanks. She was grateful that she had gotten her wish but there were only two problems. She would have to find a man that would love her through her clumsiness and she would have to endure her mother's rage at the news.

"Thank you, your Grace." Seraphina whispered as she pecked his bearded cheek lightly happy that she had an understanding father and that he loved her deeply. Robert chuckled at his child's actions as he wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug before pushing her lightly away at arms length. She would make a lovely wife to some lucky man and he swore on the gods now that if she was ever hurt he would hunt down the bastard that dared to lay a hand on his precious darling girl.

"Just father, girl, would do." He muttered weakly sending her away from his sanctuary and off to her chambers where her mother would soon be looking for her to yell and start another fighting match.

* * *

Seraphina was grateful that father had taken the time to consider her inquiry before making a decision. To say she was relived wasn't a lie and when she remembered that her future husband would be of her own choosing she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Taking control of her emotions like her mother had taught her she closed her eyes until the smile left her lips but remained in her eyes she pushed herself away from her father's chambers.

The hallways of the castle were quiet, far too quiet for the Princess. She wished there was at least some type of noise even if it was in the form of her annoying brother, Joffrey. Sighing deeply Seraphina started humming under her breath trying to take her mind off the fact that the quiet was annoying her.

"Your voice out shines any birds melody my sweet Phina." A remarkably recognisable voice uttered breaking the silence she despised greatly. Although she recognised the voice it still startled her and she had a fearful moment when she thought she was going to trip on the hem of her dress. As her heart slowed down her eyes dropped to those familiar green eyes her mother held.

These green eyes did not belong to her mother though as she could see the slight golden brown around the edges. Her Uncle Tyrion had been deeply missed the last few days and Seraphina smiled broadly as he stepped out of the alcove he had been hiding in.

"Uncle Tyrion, I have missed you dearly." She told him crouching down to hug her favourite uncle from her mother's side. The Imp as many people called him, returned the hug his niece back fiercely loving that she didn't see him in the same light as everyone else. There was only one other person that saw him in the same light as his sweet niece and that was his brother Jamie.

"I missed you as well my sweet child," he told her taking hold of her hand and gently placing a small golden hair pin in the shape of a lily in her palm. "Shall we take this to the library?" he asked her wanting to catch up on the latest news he had missed with his niece. Seraphina smiled one of her true smiles as she took her uncle's offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the library.

* * *

Most of the day had past with Seraphina and Tyrion in the library talking about their last few days and what they had both missed. After they had caught up they then turned their eyes and mind to the stories that were stacked along the tall walls of the library. Seraphina allowed herself to be sucked into a story full of adventures and ending in excitement and love. Seraphina sighed with a hope of achieving the same in her life before sharing her wish with Tyrion. This ended up in the pair of them sharing dream adventures they wished to take together before the gods called for them.

When the sun was at its highest in the sky Seraphina excused herself knowing her Septa would be angry if she did not go back to her embroidery. It was when she reached her chambers and closed the heavy door that she set her eyes upon her mother.

"There you are, Seraphina." Cersei said looking at her daughter with cool but fond eyes as she took in her daughter's appearance. She really did look like a beauty in her dark dress and it was a moment Cersei found herself proud to have Seraphina as her daughter. "Your father just told me the news." She told her coolly playing with the dress Seraphina had been making earlier that morning. As she spoke her words, Cersei looked at her eldest daughter closely waiting to see her daughter's reaction.

"He did?" Seraphina asked shocked that her mother wasn't already snapping at her to change her thoughts on finding her true love and marrying the mist ideal man. What was Cersei Baratheon planning?

"A month's travel to Winterfell just so your father can personally ask Ned Stark to be his new Hand of the King." Cersei seethed out clenching her fists tightly as she cringed at the thought of travelling to the north. "Waste of our time if you ask me, could have sent a raven to ask him." She muttered standing from the chair and placing the small doll's dress on the table.

Seraphina sighed deeply hiding her emotions from her mother as she felt relief flush through her as she realised that her and her father's secret was safe from her mother.

"It does not seem so bad mother." The Baratheon daughter muttered walking over to her chest, pulling out a selection of dresses she would take with her to Winterfell. It was better to prepare and be ready a few days earlier than being late and holding up the King's party.

"You will change those thoughts as soon as we are on the road my little dove." Cersei told her, running her hand over her daughter's cheek. Cersei was so thankful that her eldest had taken after her facial features instead of her husband's rough looks. They had done a wonderful thing when they created their first daughter. "I will get you new dresses made, ones that will keep the chill from setting in your bones." Her mother promised her running her hand over her black braid as they both looked at the silk dresses within Seraphina's wooden chest.

"That would be most kind, mother." Seraphina said gratefully as Cersei gave her daughter a rare smile, kissed her forehead before turning and leaving her to pack her things in silence. She had moved the majority of her gowns in her chest when her Uncle Jamie entered the chambers with a soft knock. Seraphina gave him a soft smile as he made his way over to her, his eyes shining brightly as he returned her smile. "Uncle Jamie," she greeted as he walked closer to his niece.

"I see you've heard the news?" He muttered picking up one of her red gowns, running his fingers over the silky material. "I'd wrap up warm! It's bloody freezing up there in the North; don't understand how they can live there." Jamie told her flicking his long shoulder length blond hair. Seraphina could see her Uncle shiver as he imagined the northern weather.

"Lord Stark has five children, doesn't he?" She asked curiously as she grabbed a few stockings before placing them on top of her gowns, she would be needing them where she was going according to her mother and uncle. She had heard that Lord Stark had five children from her mother when she felt the need to utter anything about her husband's best friend.

"Yes, three sons and two daughters, and the bastard boy, he fathered when he was down here fighting your father's war." Jamie told her shuffling on his feet as he watched his young niece pack for their trip to Winterfell. He could remember the words Cersei spoke to him earlier on in the day about marrying her eldest daughter off quickly to some wealthy Lord.

Seraphina sighed at her uncle's words. There wasn't a need for this brash manner around bastard children, the Dornish had no problem with accepting them so why couldn't everyone else? It was safe to say Seraphina felt sympathetic toward the children who were called bastards. She knew it wasn't their fault as they never asked to be brought into the world. The blame should go to the parents; if they were going to be stupid and sleep together outside of marriage then they should deal with the consequences.

"Don't call him a bastard Uncle Jamie; you know I don't like it." Seraphina begged him as she slammed the lid down on her chest, letting the clang ring through the chamber. Jamie Lannister gave his niece an apologetic smile as he raised his hands not meaning to offend her. "Besides, my father, your King, has fathered many bastards." She pointed out to her uncle feeling the need to make sure he remembered that. It wasn't that Jamie didn't already know that, he had listen as his King fucked his way through all the whores King's Landing could offer. "I have bastard siblings." When Seraphina said it this time she spoke the words coolly and with a hint of longing. She was the only one to care about her siblings other than their mothers. As she looked at her uncle then she made a promise to check up on the bastard children Robert Baratheon had fathered, they shared some of her blood so they were family.

Jamie Lannister took the time to take in the expression his young niece wore. It was determination, something he was used to seeing on his sister. She was like her mother in that aspect but there was no doubt that she was her father's daughter. No one could say that Seraphina Baratheon was anything but a Baratheon.

"You're too kind, Sera." Jamie warned her gently, knowing that it would be her one downfall. She needed to become stern like her mother, she needed to be harsh like her father, she needed to be wise like Tyrion but she also needed to be a fighter like him.

"They're my siblings, and I will show them kindness as long I have it to offer." She pointed out quietly turning her back to him, letting him know that she was done with their conversation and wished for him to leave.

Jamie nodded in understanding wanting to reach out for her but knew it would be no good. Seraphina was stubborn and that would never change. Jamie left just as she wished for and once she heard the wooden door close softly she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Her feet walked her to the balcony without her mind's consent and when she opened her eyes she was looking out at the ocean. Maybe everything would be okay in Winterfell but something was nagging at her, biting away at the corners of her mind. Was their riding to Winterfell a bad choice?

* * *

 _I'm back and ready to start writing Jon/OC stories again, as Season 7 is on and I am sorry for the wait. I haven't been well recently but I hope you enjoy the story that me and WalkingPotterGirl14 are writing._

 _Enjoy and review, favourite and follow :)_


	2. Old Friends

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalingPotterGirl14.

 ** _Special Thanks To: I.C.2014, Guest, JMBF and HPuni101. And to everyone who followed and favourited this story._**

 ** _Enjoy Chapter 2._**

Our Fiery Fury

Chapter 2

* * *

They had been on their journey to Winterfell for at least two weeks and the days that had passed were spent with her overbearing mother, spoilt brat of a brother and poor Myrcella and Tommen. Sometimes Seraphina wished her mother would let her ride her black mare and ride along with her father until her legs ached. It did not seem fair to her that she should be stuck in the carriage while Joffrey got to flaunt around on his horse. He would purposely walk passed the window next to her a smirk until she turned away.

There were moments when her father asked her to ride with him and she would be free of her mother's presence and allowed to gallop on Ophelia. Her horse enjoyed the time they had together and when ever Seraphina mounted off she would turn her hand through Ophelia's mane and give her a soft kiss.

Seraphina had also noticed that the further north they travelled the colder it got. She was of course expecting this and was thankful for her warm gowns. Her mother had gone ahead and got the finest cotton dresses made ready for their arrival at Winterfell. If it wasn't for the thick fur cloak wrapped around Seraphina's small shoulders she would have frozen to her death by now. It was another thing she had to thank her mother for.

As the sun disappeared behind the dark, brewing clouds Seraphina looked up from the game she had been playing with little Tommen. Myrcella had even stopped playing with her dolls as the three Baratheon children followed their mother's lead and looked out of the window. They could see clearly as the drapes had been pulled back to allow the royalty some scenery to stare at on their long journey.

As Seraphina saw the first flakes drop she hoped her father would allow her to ride. It had been one of her dreams to be able to ride carelessly through the snowy weather, but she knew that her mother would never allow it even if her father agreed.

Climbing to her feet, Seraphina opened the window letting in a cold breeze but also opening their warm sanctuary to the delicate snow flakes. A smile formed on Seraphina's lips as she watched Tommen and Myrcella join her at the window, both looking out with wide eyes. Seraphina could also swear she saw a soft smile on her mother's lips at the sight of her children.

"Is that snow?" Tommen gushed excitedly pushing his small hand out of the window; Seraphina caught his chubby fingers before the cool air could kiss at his skin.

"Yes little brother that is snow." Seraphina told him pulling him against her trying to keep him warm as they watched the snow fall heavier. Myrcella looped her arm between Seraphina's as Cersei watched her little lions and little dove stand together sharing the sweetest love.

The moment was ruined as soon as a foul breeze mused their loose hair as the carriage door open and a furious looking Joffrey entered.

"Curse this weather." He cried out dropping down onto the plush seat, taking the space that belonged to Seraphina. Noticing that there would no longer be room for her, Seraphina pulled away from her youngest siblings to look at her mother.

"May I please leave the carriage and join Uncle Tyrion in his?" There was so much hope in her daughter's voice and feeling for once that she couldn't be the cruel mother she agreed. Helping her eldest out of the carriage, which was still motionless from Joffrey's arrival, Cersei looked on as two guards escorted her little dove to her wretched brother.

When Cersei saw that her daughter had reached the other carriage she closed the door and sat back in her seat sighing heavily as she did so. There was one thing Cersei hoped for and that was hope that Tyrion didn't have any of his wretched whores in the carriage with him to keep him company on this worthless journey. Closing her eyes Cersei pulled Tommen into her arms and wrapped him within her warm waiting for him to curl up and fall asleep.

Her eyes drifted to her other son and she couldn't help but compare them. Joffrey was vicious while Tommen was sweet. Joffrey was a brat while Tommen was raised by the gods. Cersei loved both of her sons but it wasn't hard for her to choose which son made her feel proud. She hated seeing how vicious Joffrey was he was in a foul mood. When Joffrey was in one of his moods ... Seven hells help them.

If Joffrey had one bone in his body that was like Tommen then Cersei wouldn't have to worry so much about her eldest son. There would be a day when she was gone and Joffrey would have to fend for himself. She didn't know how he would make it then but she knew he wouldn't last long. She sighed heavily as they continued to ride, hoping they would reach the north before their scheduled time.

* * *

Inside Tyrion's carriage both the imp and the Princess were playing a game of Cyvasse. Seraphina was attempting to beat her uncle, but Tyrion had mastered the game years ago and although see was good at the game, better than most her age, but there was no way she was good enough to best Tyrion.

"How did your mother react to your request to come here?" He asked as he moved one of his Crossbowmen. Seraphina frowned before picking up a Light Horse a placing it elsewhere on the board.

"I could tell she wasn't happy, but she knew Joffrey and I would only argue if contained in the same space for too long." She told him watching once again as he removed one of her pieces from the board.

"Your mother cares for your brother too much. One day when he becomes King, many people will want his head." Tyrion muttered waiting for her to make her move. He could see she was hating that she had to play against him and not one of the Lords her age.

"Is it horrid that I know that one day it will happen?" She mumbled not bothering to move any of her pieces but instead looked at her uncle. Tyrion looked up at his niece carefully before shrugging and pulling a face that told Seraphina he knew it would happen as well.

Their game of Cyvasse ended as the carriage went over a bump on the road and toppled the board slightly knocking over their pieces. Seraphina didn't seem bothered that their game had ended as she was thinking something over. Tyrion could tell that much as he waited for her to speak again. "I can trust you Uncle Tyrion, if I tell you something only father and I know, you won't tell mother?" She asked finally meeting his eyes.

Tyrion lent back in his seat as he took in what she said. What were they hiding from his dear sister? Deciding that he would keep his niece's secret, Tyrion pushed himself forward and rested his elbows on the table between them. Of course he had been able to get a table in his carriage, he was Tyrion Lannister.

"You can trust me child, I wouldn't utter a word to your mother." He assured her, grabbing hold of one of the goblets so his hands had something to do while she told him what she had discussed with her father.

"My father wishes for me to marry." She told her uncle looking at him carefully before turning her gaze out the window. Tyrion noticed that she didn't look bothered by the news and he wondered why. There had been many times in the castle when Cersei had suggested marriage and Seraphina had screamed her refusal.

"Who does your father have in mind?" Tyrion asked carefully hoping it wasn't a Lord his age or a few years younger that only wants her for who she was and not for her personality.

"Someone from the North. He wishes to strengthen the bond between us." she told him turning back to face her uncle, she could tell that he wasn't happy with the news but she was and he couldn't stop her decision.

"And you are fine with not knowing who you will be spending the rest of your life with?" There was concern in Tyrion's voice and that was because he was concerned. His niece was only ten and five, she had a long time before her next name day, which meant in his eyes she had a long time before she had to marry.

"I am fine with it uncle, father has given me his approval allowing me to choose my husband. I won't have to suffer through an arranged marriage to some man I do not know. At least I'll be able to know a bit about my husband before I marry him." She muttered taking her goblet from the table and taking a sip of the wine.

Tyrion pondered over Seraphina's words before agreeing with them. At least she got to pick her husband and learn about him before plunging into marriage. Taking a glance at his niece, Tyrion noted that she was avoiding his gaze by looking out at the scenery, he knew that she needed time so he the same and turned his head to face the scenery, give her the space she needed.

Seraphina was grateful that Tyrion didn't question her any further in the marriage situation. She understood what it meant but she didn't want to talk about it any longer, she had made her choice when she asked her father if she could pick her own husband and now she must go on with the way things were now until she found the man she would marry.

Seraphina wished they were closer to Winterfell and didn't have to spend any longer in these carriages.

* * *

As the days passed Cersei wished her daughter would stay away from Tyrion and come back to her and travel in the royal carriage, she didn't want her daughter to grow up under the influence of her wretched brother.

Compared to her mother, Seraphina was glad to be travelling with her uncle. She knew that her mother would only press on her nerves and she would eventually snap and her mother would succeed in what she and originally planned. Another reason why she enjoyed staying with Tyrion in his carriage as Joffrey. She knew if she went in her mother's carriage she would be stuck with her brat of her brother because of the changing weather. Rain had been falling heavy the last few days and Tyrion had reassured her that Winterfell was only a few days from reaching their destination.

Seraphina's thought were on the long journey when the carriage came to a sudden halt, this caused Tyrion to topple out of his lying position draped across the plush, cushioned sofa where he had been resting. He woke with a grunt as his face hit the floor and Seraphina couldn't help but stifle her laugh. Before either of them could speak, someone knocked on the door. Tyrion reached and pushed it open finding one of the King's guards peering in at the two.

"Winterfell is a few hours away," the guard muttered and when he noticed the confused looks on their faces he shrugged before supplying an answer. "We unexpectedly arrived earlier than before, three days before schedule in fact." After his words the guard left them alone.

Tyrion turned to face his niece with a frown and she knew then what he was thinking and from the shouting and noise from outside she knew what was coming as well. She stood from her seat and peered out of the window and watched as a few tents sprung up around her knowing that soon they would be in one of those tents preparing to present themselves to the Stark's.

"Mother will probably want us to bathe and look our best; it is expected is it not?" She sighed speaking to he uncle as she looked down at him and gave him a sly smile. "You could do with a bath Uncle." She teased pushing his shoulder lightly as she stepped down from the carriage steps, lifting her skirts and stepping into the mud, sinking down with a squish. Seraphina looked down at her leather boots and smiled when she saw that the mud went up to her ankles. Her mother would shout when she saw how dirty she had gotten in less than five minutes. She looked back at the carriage door where Tyrion was smiling in amusement also knowing her mother would loose her temper at her daughter's mess.

Seraphina watched as a tent was set up a few steps away from her mother's carriage, was her mother that concerned about getting a bit of mud on her gown? She would be changing anyway so why did it matter? The carriage door opened and Cersei stepped out a sneer on her face as she grimaced at the mud surrounding her. Her uncle Jamie was there to help her down and she watched as his arm snuck around her waist and he lifted her from the ground and over to her tent. Seraphina frowned at her uncle's actions; her mother didn't flinch from his touch like she did with her father. Was this a sibling thing? Because she had never seen that from other siblings.

Her mother's green eyes settled on her and she frowned at her daughter. There she stood her skirts resting on her thighs and her leather boots covered in mud. Her hair was down and her loose curls hung down past her waist, curling into a knot at the base of her back. Even though there was a distance between then she could see how Seraphina's eyes shone like her father's and in that moment Cersei never hated her more.

"Seraphina!" Cersei called out her snap commanding and full of anger. "Get over here now!" She hissed ashamed to have her as a daughter. It would have made Cersei feel better if she only had a three blond lions and not this black hair dove, but she knew she wouldn't be a true mother without her little dove.

Seraphina rolled her eyes as she rushed over to her mother's tent not giving a damn that she dropped her skirts and were letting them swish in the mud.

* * *

Being stuck in the carriage wasn't something Seraphina wanted but she was sure she could last twenty more minutes before finally being able to walk like a free woman. She only needed to stretch her legs but being confined in the carriage was not allowing that. This time her mother hadn't allowed her to travel in with Tyrion, her uncle had disappeared before she could find him and pester him to take her in his carriage.

Now she was sat between Tommen and Myrcella while her stupid brother got to ride his horse and she was stuck in the carriage with their mother. Her father said if she wanted to ride in then she could, but as soon as the words reached her mother's ears she was forced into the carriage by Uncle Jamie and he kept her there until her mother arrived.

She did not speak a word and ignored every word that her mother spoke. She did not want to speak to her mother right now as she was treating her like a small child, she was not Tommen or Myrcella, and she was the eldest child of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. She was the rightful heir to the throne if anything happened to her brothers and her mother had brought her up knowing that yet when things were looking good for Seraphina her mother treated her like she was still a babe.

"Remember to act like royalty." Her mother muttered looking out of the window as their carriage pulled into Winterfell. Seraphina saw it then. Her mother was a sallow woman that cared only about herself and her own. Seraphina never wanted to be like that, she knew that she was different; she treated everyone like equals because in her eyes they were. Everyone had a beating heart, everyone had feelings and everyone was in one day going to die, so why did it matter if people treated each differently?

"Whatever pleases you mother," Seraphina muttered taking hold of Tommen's hand and placing a clenched fist in his palm. She slowly unrolled her fingers and dropped a small wooden object in his hand. Tommen looked down at the little horse and smiled, his big sister always knew how to put a smile on his face.

The carriage came to a stop and Seraphina sighed and closed her eyes as her mother sat straight in her seat and shuffled over to the door. A random guard opened the door and helped the Queen from the carriage where she stepped over to her brother. Myrcella climbed out after their mother, taking in all the people that were waiting for their arrival. Seraphina didn't wait long before following Myrcella and quickly took in the crowd before turning and lifting little Tommen down from the steps and placing a kiss on his temple and taking his hand in hers.

Many people had seen the act of love from the Princess, but there was one group that felt their hearts clench when they saw a true kindness from someone they were told was as cold hearted as her mother. Was this a lie? Had they been lied to by someone they trusted and cared for?

Seraphina held Tommen's small hand as they followed Myrcella over to their mother. She saw Joffrey then and Seraphina hoped he would fall off of that horse of his, she also hoped that if he did no harm would come to the horse. Her father was slowly riding in and everyone around them was rushing down onto the floor in the presence of their King.

Her father stopped and climbed onto the steps resting beside his horse, struggling to get down at first but finally dismounting. Robert Baratheon strode over to what Seraphina assumed was the Stark family and stopped in front of the man. The slight curl of Robert's fingers had them all rising to their feet.

Seraphina could barely see the communication between her father and Lord Stark but she knew that they were taking each other in. Nine years without seeing each other was a long time but in her eyes a true friendship was still strong no matter the time span between seeing each other.

"Your Grace," she heard Lord Stark mutter as he dipped his head down in the respectful manner as he waited for her father's reply. They were all waiting for her father's reply and she knew when he gave it many wouldn't know how to react.

"You've got fat." Robert suddenly said and Seraphina smiled not only at her father's words but at the looks of confusion and shock on the northerner's faces. Lady Stark was also wearing a smile and Seraphina noticed that she bad a true beauty when she smiled compared to her mother.

Lord Stark looked her father over before nodding at him with raised eyebrows; Seraphina knew he was saying the same thing about her father without uttering the words. They both laughed then and her father embraced Lord Stark in a welcoming hug, something he only ever did with Seraphina or his youngest children on rare occasions.

Little Tommen chuckled along with Seraphina and Myrcella not really knowing what was going on rather than his father calling someone fat. It was obvious to Seraphina now that the group in the front line was the Stark family as her father walked along the line greeting them with hand shakes or simple words. Her mother stepped forward then and Seraphina hated the way she expected everyone's attention. Cersei was dressed in a fine looking gown of deep red and Seraphina knew she wore it to represent her Lannister side. Over the dress her mother kept herself warm with the golden brown fur that trailed along the floor.

She watched her mother carefully as she strode over to the group, stopping in the same spot that her father had before raising her hand in front of Lord Stark. Ned Stark took his Queen's hand and placed his lips lightly on her fingers while his wife dipped into a curtsy.

"My Queen," Lord Stark muttered to her along with his wife before Cersei turned her head and expected the same from the boy stood next to his father. Her father then walked back over to Lord Stark, turning his head slightly, ushering her over. Seraphina squeezed Tommen's hand before taking Myrcella's as well and walked them over to their father. Joffrey didn't bother climbing down from his horse as he stood back by their carriage next to their uncle Jamie and his personal guard, The Hound.

"Ned, meet my children." Her father instructed placing his hand on Tommen's shoulder and pushing her forward slightly. Seraphina released his hand and when he looked up at her she gave a small nod. Her father wasn't like normal men when he introduced his children, instead of doing it from eldest to youngest he always started with his youngest until he reached her. "My youngest, Tommen," poor Tommen looked scared as Ned Stark took hold of his hand and gave it a small shake before turning to Myrcella, who had also released her hand and stepped forward after their little brother. They were so used to being introduced like this they had already prepared themselves for their introduction. "My youngest daughter, Myrcella." Myrcella gave Lord Stark a confident smile and a small curtsy as he took her hand and lightly kissed her fingers before turning his eyes to Seraphina.

Instead of stepping forward like Lord Stark expected, Seraphina followed her father's eyes as they rested on her arrogant brother, who was still sat on his horse looking like he owned the place. Of course her brother actually believed he owned the place and he had no respect for the people that offered us a place in their home. Did he forget he was their guest?

"You've heard of my eldest son and heir, Joffrey." He father grunted and she knew he was not happy then. She could tell her father disliked the boy but he wouldn't waste any time trying to change him. She could feel his eyes on her the and she turned to look at her father's warm gaze. The large smile on his face told her that he loved introducing her to people, she looked so much like him and he was proud. He held out his hand for her and Seraphina didn't hesitate in taking it. Her father took a few steps closer to Lord Stark and she lifted her blue eyes up to settle on her father's friend. "Ned this is my eldest, Seraphina." Everyone could hear how proud Robert Baratheon was when he introduced his eldest child and Cersei hated it greatly. Of the four children they shared he chose her to be proud of.

Lord Stark took Seraphina's other hand carefully and placed a light kiss on her fingers. From what he had seen so far she wasn't like her mother but looks and first impressions could be deceiving.

"My Princess," he muttered to her and Seraphina felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She hated formalities. She smiled up st Lord Stark and gave him her brightest smile. It was not a fake smile and it was obvious to see that.

"Call me Seraphina, please, my lord." She whispered to him knowing that her mother would scold her when they were alone. She didn't have to dwell on that fact for too long as her father's voice broke across the crowd again.

"Show me to your crypts!" He called out at Ned ignoring the look his wife was sending him now. Cersei could feel the anger within her at her husband's words and she wished for anything that would send them away.

"We've been riding a month my love, surely the dead can wait." She turned to her husband hoping he would listen to her words. Robert gave her a look before turning and following his friend away from the crowd. When would she learn that she had no power or hold over him?

Seraphina could tell that her father's actions had left her mother mad and she knows it would only make things worse when they were along later. Tommen clutched onto Seraphina's hand once again as he started ahead of them at the Stark family. Their father had left them without a proper introduction. Seraphina gazed over them all wondering what they all were thinking.

The boy that stood beside Ned Stark had his back turned slightly as he was speaking to a boy behind him but she could remember his appearance. He had his father's strong cheeks but everything else was softened by his mother's Tully side. His hair was a dark auburn and his eyes the Tully blue he was more like his mother than his father in appearance. The red head next to him was tall, taller than her at least and she also took after their Tully mother, she had a true beauty about her. The dark haired girl was like their father, sharp features but still a feminine appearance. The two youngest and Seraphina knew they were the youngest because the smallest of the children had presently been stood next to their mother and was now next to his brother. They had more Stark features than the other children, excluding the dark haired girl. Both of them had an equal mixture between Stark and Tully but Seraphina was sure that the Tully stuck out more.

Turning her eyes back to the eldest she caught a glimpse of the boy he was talking to. Seraphina knew that she couldn't keep calling them boys as they were at least ten and eight and were far from being boys anymore. The Stark boy was talking to a dark haired boy, and Seraphina noticed that his hair was as dark as hers. His hair was the same colour as Ned Stark's maybe even darker, but he did resemble the dark head Stark. As Seraphina took in his sharp features that looked soft at the same time, the boys gray blue eyes connected with hers.

Her insides froze and heat spread across her cheeks, she gad been caught staring but she didn't care. There was something about this boy, something more than what she was to expect.

Lady Stark noticed the exchange between the Princess and the bastard and felt the need to interfere so with quick steps she reached the princess's side drawing away her attention.

"Let my take you into the warmth, my princess." Seraphina felt the cold more now than she did before but she knew it was because of the boy rather than the biting wind. She did however accept Lady Stark's offer and followed her into the warm keep, Tommen clutching hold of her hand the whole time as Myrcella shadowed them.

Seraphina could feel the burn of eyes on her as she left and she knew that more than one person was watching her.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	3. Lord Snow

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _ **Serenity10116**_ _ **,**_ _ **Patriot-112**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lannister418, Theyeofanger, HiPuni101, and Katelyn Snow Fox and to everyone who favourited and followed the story.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 3

* * *

As Seraphina followed Lady Stark into the keep she noticed the look she shot the boy with the dark hair like her own. The look was one of warning, one telling the boy not to step a toe out of line or he will be hearing about it.

The keep itself was beautiful and that was all Seraphina could think as her eyes wandered around the walls taking in the banners that represented house Stark. The banners were a dark grey like the brooding clouds before a storm and resting upon them were the heads of direwolves.

There words _'Winter Is Coming'_ were stitched upon similar grey material and the words appeared between each banner. Seraphina couldn't help but feel that those words were true. It felt that now more than ever that winter was on its way and it wasn't because they were residing in the north.

Seraphina smiled down at her little sister, who was also taking in the walls as they followed Lady Stark as she directed them to their chambers.

Jon had no illusions that he would be welcome at the feast. He knew he was simply a bastard and bastards had no need to bore the royals with their presence. Lady Stark had told him time and time again that he was a shame to the House Stark and there were even times she did not need to say the words but give him a simple look.

He took her words every time she spat them at him but he still felt hurt when she dared to utter them. He was like everyone else, he had feelings and he couldn't help the effect the words had on him.

Jon swallowed back the pain as he snuck into the kitchen, making sure the cooks were too busy to notice him steal a small ball of bread and a shiny, red apple. With his treasures Jon became a shadow as he slipped into the courtyard, which was clear as he had taken the care to make sure, before walking over to the stables where his horse rested.

His black stallion, Anian, was neighing softly in his stable and Jon's lips curled up into a smile. He remembered the day that his Lord Father presented him with the horse. He had turned ten and four, a few months behind Robb and their father had given them both new, stronger horses. Lady Stark had not been pleased with it but she knew not to press her husband when it came to Jon Snow.

Jon truly felt welcome when he saw his horse, it made him feel important. He didn't feel like an outsider in that moment, but every other moment before and after that he knew he was an outsider.

"Here boy." He called out to the Anian, offering him the red apple, as Ghost sat down beside him staying silent. There had been one time that Robb had joked that Jon's direwolf was as silent as the crypts at Winterfell.

Anian took the apple whole in his mouth and munched on it quickly like he had been starved for days. Jon's laughter carried across the courtyard as he chuckled at Anian and his display of human emotions the horse always insisted on showing.

Jon's hand ran through the Anian's silky mane gently as he watched the snow fall around them. The full moon shone brightly over Winterfell, cascading the area in a laminating light.

Was it so hard for people to accept him for who he was? He just wanted to belong and someday he hoped that would be how it was.

* * *

Seraphina had bathed as soon as Lady Stark showed her to her room. Meera arrived shortly after her with a few of the Stark's maids and filled her bath before helping her into the hot water. It wasn't too hot that it would scold, but it was warm enough to bring a red tinge to her skin and now that she had stepped out of the bath, Meera had draped a thick cloth over Seraphina. The cloth was used to help dry the excess water that was failed to dry from the air. Seraphina was now being tended to by Meera, who was braiding her thick, midnight black curls from her face. In the honour of the Stark's Seraphina asked Meera to braid her hair into a loose twist before clipping in the golden lily pin that Tyrion had given her. The rest of her hair was left to flow down her back in waves of curls.

The cool air in the chamber brought out goose-bumps across her skin, making her wish that she was dressed in something other than the light golden shift. Her mother had insisted that she wore it tonight, although no one was going to see what was under her dress. Her mother wanted her to have a part of House Lannister with her through the night.

Once Meera had finished twisting her hair she rushed over to Seraphina's wooden chest and pulled out the new dress that had also been made for tonight. Seraphina was sure she would wear the dress after tonight and wasn't sure why her mother wanted her to show off to the northerners.

The dress was a rich, dark purple with jewels sewn over her chest and down her waist to show the north how fair of a lady she was. Like any other dress Seraphina owned this one had sleeves but they had been sewn differently than her other dresses. The purple material of the dress reached between her shoulder and her elbow before turning into a thinner material that allowed her skin to be seen through the almost clear silk.

To Seraphina the dress was beautiful, one of her favourite gowns.

Seraphina slipped the dress from Meera's hands and ran her fingers across the soft cotton material before lifting the dress over her head and allowing it to fall until it stopped at her hips. She quickly slid her arms into their waiting holes but carefully slid them along the thin silk watching as her hands appeared through the visible material. It amazed her how seamstresses could come up with elegant designs like this.

Soft fingers ran along Seraphina's back and she almost gasped out at the shock. Meera had already started tying the laces that would hold her Princess' dress up, she smiled slightly as Seraphina jumped as her fingers traced her skin lightly. In her eyes, the girl was growing up too fast and Meera knew Seraphina better than anyone else. Meera had been Seraphina's wet-nurse when she was a babe and then she had continued to care for the girl as she grew older.

When the dress was finally perfect, Meera took a step back and the turned to face her. Seraphina's hair was neat and there was not a strand that stood out-of-place from when she had twisted it into the golden lily pin. Meera sighed as her hands lifted a golden necklace the Queen ordered Seraphina to wear. The necklace was heavy but Meera knew Seraphina was used to the weight of trinkets like this.

The necklace was thread from small golden wires and they reminded Meera of Seraphina's braided hair. At the base of the necklace red jewels in the shape of leaves started just under her collarbone and just under the leaves was a dove with silver feathers mixed with black. On either side of the leaves were two other jewels. On the right there was a yellow, gold lion with sapphires in place of its eyes and on the left, there was a bronze stag dressed with a gold and black crown. Meera thought that the necklace was a bit much but she would never go against the Queen's words and she knew this was not something Seraphina would fight against.

Seraphina looked Meera in the eye and gave her a soft smile before taking her hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. They both left them room and headed toward the great hall, hoping that they remembered the way without getting lost.

As they walked toward the great hall and as they reached the entrance Seraphina looked out into the open courtyard where she saw two people talking. One of them was a young man and she could only tell that much from the torches burning against the walls of the castle. The other person was easier for Seraphina to guess. Where she couldn't be sure who the first person was she knew that the second person was her Uncle Tyrion.

Seraphina ignored what Meera had been muttering and was watching the two with deep interest when the young man turned around. There talking with her Uncle Tyrion was the bastard boy Jon Snow. Seraphina wanted to go over and speak with them and show this Jon that she was not like everyone else but Meera grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her over to the large door that led into the great hall.

She shook her head as Meera stopped outside where two guards dipped their head down at the Princess before opening the doors allowing her to enter the hall. As the loud noise filled Seraphina's ears she promised that she would speak to Jon as soon as this feast was over and the sun brought them a new day.

Seraphina couldn't help but feel resentment towards Meera when she dragged her into the great hall. Seraphina was happy to go over to her uncle and introduce herself to this Jon Snow, but she knew her handmaiden had strict orders from her mother. Her mother needed to know by now that Seraphina wasn't a child any longer, she was a grown woman as her mother liked to remind her when it came to marriage. Whenever the subject changed to other things everyone treated her like a child; everyone but her father and Tyrion.

She could remember the feel of everyone's eyes on her as she entered the hall. She didn't pay it much mind as she joined her mother and father on the dais along side Lord and Lady Stark. She slid in the empty seat between Tommen and Myrcella, a spot she was keen to take rather than suffer Joffrey throughout the feast, Seraphina swore that she would do whatever it took to stay away from Joffrey.

The thing about Seraphina and Joffrey was that they got a long once and then Joffrey ruined it. Seraphina had been nine and Joffrey was seven nearing eight when Seraphina swore she would never see him as her sweet little brother. There father had given Seraphina a beautiful new dress and at that age she had been fascinated with the treasures that would enhance her beauty. For some reason Joffrey had been taken with fury at this act of kindness from their father and had taken it out on Seraphina.

After gushing over her dress, she spent the rest of the day thanking their father by following him around and keeping him company until he sent her away minutes before the feast that night. She had turned up at her chambers and was excited as she was going to wear the dress her father had given her. When she entered the chamber however she found the rich blue material of her dress scattered across the floor in torn pieces. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her beautiful dress ruined, and she knew then that it had been Joffrey. She had seen the look of fury upon his face as she was given the dress and she would never forgive him for it.

That had been the first his anger had gotten the better of him. After that he had never been the sweet little brother Seraphina had known. He had turned into this evil, spiteful child that threw a fit whenever he didn't get his own way. He ripped the heads off Myrcella's dolls and when Tommen was old enough to have his first cat, he tortured it. Every cat Tommen had ended up hurt at Joffrey's hands. Seraphina had taught Myrcella and Tommen not to flaunt anything they owned in Joffrey's face otherwise they would never see it again or it would turn up ruined. Their mother never did anything about Joffrey's behaviour, she often indulged in the pain Joffrey caused to Seraphina and she only told him off when Myrcella or Tommen came to her in tears.

Their mother would regret the day she let Joffrey get away with everything when he was a child, if she only treated Joffrey like her three other children then she wouldn't be facing any problems in the future.

Seraphina shook her head from the passed and gave herself a modest helping to the plates of food laid out in front of her. She spooned a healthy amount of fresh vegetables on her plate before helping herself to some chicken and a ball of bread. As she tucked into her chicken the meat fell apart in her mouth and she almost closed her eyes at how perfect it tasted. At least the northerners could make their chicken the same way the cooks in the south did. Tommen was happily eating away at a plate of potatoes and a mixture of meat while Myrcella had followed Seraphina with added all vegetables to her plate and a small amount of chicken.

Joffrey hadn't touched any of the food, his plate was a clean as it had started but was indulging in the wine. It was in that moment that Seraphina thought Joffrey was like their father. Would he really be ignorant and not touch a single piece of food until he couldn't control his actions? Seraphina didn't bother giving him another look or thought as she shook her head and turned to face Tommen as he tapped her hand lightly.

"I like it here, everyone seems nice." Tommen said quietly as he rolled one of his potatoes around on his plate. Seraphina gave her brother a fond smile as she rested her hand upon his own to stop him from playing with his food. She knew that he would get scolded for it by their mother if she spotted him.

When Seraphina finished with her food, making sure she involved both Myrcella and Tommen in conversations between eating she picked up her goblet of wine and down the sweet wine that had been supplied for the night. She understood her mother was watching her and she quickly stopped herself and proceeded to drink like a proper lady.

As she sipped the sweet red liquid she could feel someone's eyes on her and looked up allowing her eyes to wander until they rested on a dark-haired girl. The girl got up form her seat and walked up to the table, keeping her eyes on Seraphina as she did do, it felt like she was challenging Seraphina.

"Lady Arya," Seraphina muttered warmly to the girl as she stopped in front of her. She knew who the girl was as she recalled Lady Stark talking about her children when she led them to their chambers. The girl's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected greeting but when she caught the humour in the Princesses eyes she gave her a large smile.

"Princess Seraphina," Arya replied warmly stepping into a curtsy as she kept her eyes locked with Seraphina's as she spoke. Her eyes were similar to Seraphina's but unlike Seraphina's, Arya's just stayed a bright, icy blue. If know one was to know it may have been suggested that Arya and Seraphina were the sisters and not Seraphina and Myrcella or Arya and Sansa. "You know my name?" Arya asked curious to how the princess knew her name without her telling her.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you Arya," Seraphina told her giving her one of her true smiles, a smile she would normally keep for Tyrion, her father or Tommen and Myrcella. There weren't many people in this world that could get a true smile out of Seraphina and those that could, should have been proud at that achievement. "You are a wild little thing are you not?"

Arya only smiled at the Princess's words before running off to sit with her younger brothers looking happier than she had at the beginning of the feast. Seraphina excused herself from the table, placing a kiss on Tommen's head before avoiding her mother's eyes and leaving the great hall. She found herself in the courtyard where a fierce wind was bringing down snow to cover the already white floor. She didn't know how long it had been snowing but she was pleased that it was.

When she found Tyrion he was still talking to the young man and as she stopped slightly in front of them she gave them both a warm smile. She could already tell that Tyrion was pleased to see her and she could she that the other man seemed to panic slightly.

"Uncle Tyrion!" She called to him allowing herself to lean down and place a kiss on his head, something she always felt to do when she greeted him. Her Uncle Tyrion was one of her most adored people in Westeros and she would show everyone that she cared about him. It did not bother her that he was different from her and others of the world, she loved him none the less.

"My sweet Phina," Tyrion replied with a smile that reached his eyes. He looked over at Jon and his smile seemed to grow, he was planning something and he sure hoped he wouldn't get an earful for it later. Jon was looking at Seraphina with curious eyes and Tyrion decided to interrupt the look both the boy accidently said something. "I'll be joining the feast now, Phina keep Jon company until I return." With his words, still in the air Tyrion left before the two younger ones could argue or protest.

* * *

Seraphina watched as her uncle left her with the dark-haired boy before slowly allowing her eyes to drift to him. He was already watching her, a slight light to his silver eyes. None of them said anything until a large white blur caught her eye.

Seraphina couldn't get the scream past her lips but she did manage to step back and away from whatever was advancing towards them. As her foot rested on the snow behind her, her balance was tested and she slipped, landing in the soft snow. A groan left her lips and the boy was suddenly crouched in front of her with large worried eyes.

"Are you alright my Princess?" He asked her afraid that he would be blamed for his Princesses injuries. And it would be his fault, it was his direwolf that frightened her and made her loose her footing in the first place. He prayed to the gods that she would be alright.

To his shock and surprise, Seraphina let out a hearty laugh showing her perfect, white teeth. She took hold of the hand he offered, and pulled herself from the floor, dusting the snow from her purple dress as she smiled up at Jon.

"I am fine My Lord," she assured him her smile still present on her lips as she tried to scare away his extreme worry. She could see it still lingering in his eyes but she didn't want it to be there if they continued to converse.

"I am no Lord, Your Grace," he replied but instead of frowning like he normally would when people got him mixed with his siblings he had a soft smile on his lips. Was this because of the girl he was speaking to or was it simple because he was growing used to people calling him 'My Lord'?

"Everyone deserves to be a Lord if they are born from a Lord," she told him noticing that his hand was still within hers. His hands were rough and she could tell it was from his sword, but she didn't seem to mind. His hands were warm and this warmth brought a softness to his touch. Seraphina's mind took another path and she was suddenly feeling very jealous of the girl who would become Jon's wife.

Her eyes dropped to the wolf that had started to growl at the girl who was holding onto his master and she hoped he wouldn't attack her. Jon seemed to follow Seraphina's gaze and he felt the need to assure her that no harm would come to her.

"He will not hurt you, Your Grace," he attempted to sound sincere but he was not sure what was going through Ghost's head. He had never acted this way towards anyone before unless they were an immediate danger to Jon but there was something about the wolf now.

"Please call me Phina, I insist that you don't call me 'Your Grace' the rest of our lives." she teased removing her hand from his as the wolf bared his teeth at her. She did not want to test the waters between Jon's wolf and herself until she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. She did believe Jon's words but she could never be too careful when it came to her safety.

"If you are sure you wish for me to call you that Your Grace then I will." Jon muttered feeling the loss heat when she removed her hand from his.

"I am sure Jon, just call me Phina, or Sera." She reassured him giving him a soft smile as she dropped her eyes back down to the wolf. She did hope that something would change between the wolf and her. She wanted to spend more time with Jon but if his wolf wouldn't allow it then she would not argue.

The direwolf looked back at her with startling red eyes and she wondered how she had not noticed them before. A shiver ran through Seraphina's body, starting from the base of her spine and running to the top of her shoulders. She knew that her skin would be cover with goose bumps and was thankful for the thick fur Meera had brought to her half way through the feast.

Seraphina wanted to lift her hand out to the wolf and stroke his beautiful pale fur but she did not want to startle him. Maybe there would be hope that one day they could get on well and Seraphina could run her hand through his fur freely, but until that day she would earn his trust someway.

Jon watched his two companions in slight amazement and wondered if they would eventually turn away from each other. It was unusual for Ghost to shy away from the human touch when someone wanted to shower him in affection but Jon knew his wolf had a good reason to do so when he did. What he did not understand was why Ghost was doing so with Phina, she was a wonderful girl from what he understood and she was one of a kind heart.

Ghost continued to look at Seraphina before turning his eyes to his master and moving behind him. The Princess smiled at the direwolf's actions before giving Jon a curious gaze.

"Why did I not see you at the feast?" she inquired as she tried to remember seeing him there but she could not pick him out with the others in the hall. Why would he spend the night away outside in the cold when he could be joining everyone as they drunk themselves silly with wine and stuffed their bellies full of delicious food? At her words Jon's face, flushed red and he turned his head away in shame, but he still answered the princess.

"Lady Stark felt I would be an insult to the King and to the celebration, so she felt it would be wise if I remove my disgraceful presence before I dared to insult anyone my princess." He told her not wanting to see any pity or disgust in her eyes as he avoided turning back to face her fully. He was used to seeing disgust in the eyes of those above him and those below him often gave him pitiful looks, and he didn't take it lightly.

Seraphina could feel the anger take over her in that moment and part of her wondered if this was how Joffrey felt when he gave in to this feeling. Her reason at her anger was the fact that Lady Stark seemed more offended by Jon's status than her father would be. She knew that her father did not care if he was in the presence of a bastard; he spent most of his time with whores that were bastards themselves or had, had their own bastards.

Jon changed his mind and looked at the princess when he heard her do an un-lady-like thing by snorting. Her face was flushed red, but it wasn't in embarrassment or shame like his was but in fury.

"How dare she!" Seraphina spat wringing her hand on the top layer of her skirts as she shuffled on her feet. "My father would not care if a thousand bastards were in his presences; he has over a dozen of them himself. It would be my mother that would sneer her nose up at it but who cares what she thinks really? She's an evil woman that allows Joffrey to walk around like a spoilt brat. I would take on my bastard siblings and live with them, not spending a day with Joffrey alone!" She cried out her eyes shining with the passion of her words and her cheeks flushed with her anger at the situation.

"I do not mind it; years of being brought up in this way have caused me less concern." Jon assured her resting a hand over the two that were clenching up her skirts. A shiver ran through her against at his touch and she moved slightly closer to him aware that the direwolf was following her. Jon thinking that the princess was cold took her arm gently in his hand and steered her over to the keep where it was warmer. "Let me escort you to your chambers Your Grace," he begged looking back over at his direwolf who was watching his master carefully. "Come Ghost." He called out not wanting to leave his wolf outside alone.

"I have told you to call me Phina, or at least call me Sera if that is easier." Seraphina muttered to him as he led her through the halls until Ghost had joined them and was trotting at his master's side.

"I will do my best to remember ... Phina." He added quickly on the end to keep his princess happy. Seraphina had a smile on her face for the rest of the walk to her chambers and when they reached the wooden door Jon gave her a stiff bow and a small smile before rushing down the hallway, leaving her alone in her solitude.

Seraphina watched him silently and she decided to make a promise then. It wasn't a promise for herself but also a promise to Jon. She would make sure that when they returned to King's Landing she would beg her father to take Jon with them. She would give him a new home where he could start a new life without the constant annoyance. With that promise begging to open new paths for both Jon and her, Seraphina opened the wooden door to her chambers and prepared for her rest.

* * *

Jon's mind was in a whirl. He had never felt this way before after talking to someone of a higher status. His talk with Princess Seraphina Baratheon had changed everything; she didn't look at him with disgust but had engaged in the conversation with him, making him feel like he had a friend.

She had treated him like he was a real person. This made him feel grateful for her arrival because it meant for once he had a true friend that wasn't Robb or Arya or his little brothers. He was a normal for once and he was happy with that.

Jon truly hoped that his friendship with the princess would grow and they would end up with something worth living for. Jon's excitement at having found a new and kind friend was still showing as he came to his chambers, he couldn't help but smile as he pushed open the door a started stripping down as he got ready for bed. Just as he was about to settle down on the warm furs the light sound of singing could be heard from outside the hallways. Thinking it was a drunken Lord that had gotten lost, Jon was going to shout at him to be quiet so he could get his rest.

As he opened the door he could see no one standing in the hallway that led off his chambers so he poked his messy curls out of his doors, his mouth opened ready to call out to whoever was singing when the words froze on his lips.

There was a young woman at the end of the hallway with thick curly hair. The young girl reminded him of Arya and he paused for a moment thinking it was her he had stumbled upon until the woman lifted her eyes to his. They were a deep grey and they reminded him of a steel blade of his father's sword, Ice.

She wore a simple gown made of the finest cottons and silks, with black and gold flowers stitched into the fabric and for some reason Jon's heart hammered in his chest. He had only ever seen one other woman who could envy this one when it came to beauty but his heart did not hammer in his chest when he gazed at her. This was not Seraphina Baratheon but this woman was making Jon feel something he had never felt before. Jon let his eyes wander over the woman before they landed on her lips.

 _Jon._

She had mouthed his name in a whisper and before he could step a foot out of the door after her she was gone, like a ghost.

Was she a ghost? Was this his tired eyes playing tricks on him? No, he was sure he had heard the singing. But were his ears also playing tricks on him? He had only had a sip of wine before the feast started, maybe he had not been used to this sweet wine, it was not like the other wines he had drunk. Maybe it was the wine playing tricks on him. Jon shook his head at the thought as he stepped back in his chambers, running his fingers over Ghost's head as the wolf waited by his side. He was used to drinking wine, he could handle his drink, and it was not the wine playing tricks on him. He was just tired; he needed some time to rest.

When he woke in the morning he would go in search for the woman who had a strange effect on his heart.

* * *

 ** _So how did everyone enjoy Jon and Seraphina's first meeting? Xx_**

 ** _Review and enjoy x_**


	4. Tour Of Winterfell

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: diamondgirl647, Theeyeofanger, Guest, Serenity10116, Patriot – 122 and HiPuni101. Thank to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.**_

 _ **Game Of Thrones was epic, last night. Didn't like Daenerys's acting like she owned the North.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 4

* * *

Jon could not get his mind off of the young woman he had seen before he went to bed and when the sun rose, breaking into a new day his mind stayed on the woman as he followed Ghost down to the great hall for breakfast. He was still thinking about the dark-haired woman when his eyes settled on another dark-haired girl.

Seraphina was dressed in a light blue dress, a dress that reminded him of the woman from the night before. This dress however was made out of thick cotton and didn't have any flowers stitched onto the material. Jon could not help but think that she looked beautiful and when her eyes lifted from the table and connected with his, a smile had found its way onto his lips.

If he was to wake like this every morning with a beautiful Lady to greet him as he broke his fast then he would not complain or moan about anything else.

"Good morning Jon, I hope you rested well." she greeted waving him over to the spare seat beside her. It was then that Jon noticed the little blond boy beside her. Tommen had woken early just as his sister had and she had been kind enough to see if he wanted to go to an early breakfast without their mother. Tommen had agreed quickly feeling his belly rumble with hunger.

"I did Your Gr- Sera," he replied not wanting to tell her about the young woman he had seen. Seraphina liked the way he had called her Sera and she thought that it was not so bad being called that and wondered if she should ask more people to address her by that name. For some reason he felt it would not do to tell her about another woman who had gotten such a reaction out of him. He wanted her to like him and by doing that he would have to be careful with what he said. "I hope you rested well too."

"I did at first but for some reason I woke during the night and felt the need to look out of the window." she told him fiddling with the fork that she was using. Jon watched her carefully and he noticed that she did have light bruises under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "I swear of the gods that I saw a ghost last night." She muttered drawing Jon's eyes away from her lips, which he had watched intently as she spoke.

"There are no ghosts here at Winterfell, Old Nan used to tell us stories but Father said that they were only stories." Jon told her knowing why she was talking about ghosts. When he was younger there had been times he swore that he had seen ghosts as well.

"There was this girl, I couldn't see her face but I knew she was older than me. She had dark hair because it blended in with the night but she was wearing this really light dress. I would have thought it was white with the moon shining down on it but it was a pale blue." Sera went on not bother to reply to Jon's words. She wanted to tell him what she had seen; she felt it important that he knew what she had seen.

"You saw her -" Jon's words were cut off before he could even begin but he was sure of what he had heard. He was not the only one to have seen the woman. Lady Stark had entered the hall and when she spotted Jon with the princess and littlest prince she felt the anger brewing.

"Jon!" She snapped interrupting whatever it was he had said to the princess. She did not care what words spilled from his lips, she did not care that the princess seemed to be listening. All she cared about was the fact that a bastard was talking to the royal.

Jon's head snapped towards Lady Stark just as sharply as her words. He knew why she was calling him; he had gone against her wishes and was seated in the same room as a royal. Before Jon could say a thing to his father's wife she was standing in front of him, her frown showing that she was angrier than he had thought.

"What are you doing here Jon? Do you not remember the conversation we had?" She seethed at him trying to keep her temper in check as she was sure she would not make a great impression on the princess. Jon opened and closed his mouth trying to find the words that would supply her with an answer but he could not think of anything that would get him out of trouble.

"Lady Stark, Jon has been most helpful this morning." Sera supplied for both Jon and Lady Stark. She knew what Catelyn was talking about and wanted to stop her before she could shout at Jon and further hurt him. Catelyn was picking on him because he was a bastard, Jon had said as much last night when her uncle had left them alone. Seraphina could feel the anger bubbling within her but she did not want to display such anger in front of Tommen. Her little brother had seen enough fury from Joffrey.

"Jon has been so kind as to offer to guide me around Winterfell. He actually insisted that he had nothing to do and it would be his honour to please me." Sera added hoping that she would help take away Lady Stark's anger from Jon if it seemed he was being helpful.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself Your Grace." Lady Stark muttered to her, shock having taken the best of her as she stuttered at the beginning before finding something to say. "I will speak with you later!" She told Jon sternly before turning away from the table and storming out of the hall. Sera couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips and she hoped that it was not too obvious what she was smiling about.

"You did not need to help me." Jon muttered weakly feeling ashamed that she had to fight his battle with Lady Stark when he could not. Was it his fault that he because so flustered? He knew he would have dealt with it if he had time to but she had already helped him before he could show that he was capable of looking after himself.

"Of course I did Jon; after all it is my fault she was shouting at you." Sera muttered resting her hand on his arm when he went to stand and remove himself from the table. "Do not think yourself as just a bastard. You are more than that, I don't think Lord Stark would allow you to stay here if he did not think the same thing." she explained to him giving him her soft smile before turning to face Tommen who had tugged on her sleeve.

Jon thought about what she had said and a part of him wondered if she was right. Was there something about him that his father had noticed? Was he more than just a bastard as Sera had said? He wished that she was true because he would give more than anything to mean something and be more than just the bastard many had seen him as.

Jon turned his eyes to Sera and took in her appearance once again. Her hair was down loose, with no braid in her hair this time like it had been last night. She was wearing the same golden lily hair pin he had seen the night before and wondered if it held some sentimental feeling for her. The light blue dress she was wearing was fitting and let everyone know that she was a beautiful young woman and Jon did not know if he liked the dress. It would mean other men would look at her and he did want that. If he was going to take her to take her around Winterfell then she was going to have to cover herself with a cloak before they even left the castle. Jon pushed away his chair and stood, the loud noise caught both Sera and Tommen's attention and he gave them a look with raised eyebrows.

"Are we going to start this tour or are we staying inside all day?" He asked waiting as they both stood from their chairs and followed him out of the hall.

Rain had begun to fall around the castle of Winterfell and Sera was thankful that Jon had agreed to show them the courtyards and the Wolfswood on a different day. She knew that her mother would not be pleased to find that two of her children had been running around in the rain which would then cause them to catch a fever. It was only little Tommen and Seraphina that had the pleasure of spending more time with Jon, Myrcella had felt the chill from Winterfell and wished to sped her time in front of a burning fire with Sansa. They were both chatting about true love while they stitched new things that would look pretty. Joffrey was probably getting up to no good or still resting in his chambers; Seraphina didn't really care about him.

Jon had leaded them around twists and turns throughout the morning but now they were walking down a dark hall which was barely lit. Tommen was scared and Seraphina could tell from the way his hand clung onto the skirts of her dress and stumbled after Jon as he led them towards a golden glow at the end of the hall. As they grew closer to the glow, Sera noticed that it was a large chamber without a door to conceal it from the hall. Jon led them through the arch and Sera realised that she had been wrong to assume that this was another chamber. Instead Jon had leaded them into the portrait room, not stopping until he rested beneath a dark haired man that reminded Sera of Jon.

Seraphina's eyes travelled along the walls until she stopped at the one Jon were smiling at as he gazed at the man who donned a crown. Although she had noticed the similarities between the two she could not help but think that this was Jon if he was only older, but before she could say anything Jon interrupted her.

"This was the man I was named after, King Jon Stark." Jon was proud to be named after someone important and he let the feeling leak in his voice as he spoke. His eyes turned to Sera, giving her a bright smile before he looked down to Tommen and crouched by his side. "He was the King in the North and head of House Stark before the War of Conquest. There was a time when these sea raiders landed in the east and he marched there with his men and drove them away. After they fled, he built the castle Wolf's Den at the mouth of the White Knife so they could defend the river in case they came back." Jon's voice was full of wonder as he spoke from excitement to help Tommen understand.

Seraphina was sure that he told stories to Bran and Rickon in this voice and the thought of Jon making up things or tell his brothers their history brought a smile to her lips as she turned her eyes back tot he portrait of his name sake. Her eyes wandered over the man's features slowly and she could see so many similarities between the two Jon's, this Jon beside her now definitely was a member of the Stark family and there was no way to deny that.

Her eyes then drifted toward the portrait next to King Jon's and she stepped closer to the image of a beautiful woman that had dark hair but it was lighter than King Jon's. She had bright blue eyes and she had skin that seemed to shine through the portrait, Seraphina hoped that if she had any portraits made of her in the future than she would want it to be as beautiful as this one.

"Who is that?" She asked Jon interrupting his entertaining conversation with Tommen when she could no longer keep her questioning mind form speaking. She had gotten that form her Uncle Tyrion, something her mother hated deeply.

"That is Queen Gabriella of the Stormlands, there was a marriage alliance between her and King Jon and they ended up married." Jon explained getting up from his crouch and standing beside Sera while Tommen looked at him with wide eyes. Tommen may have been young but he had been paying attention during his lessons.

"You have the blood of the First Men!" The little boy exclaimed clearly amazed at this news as he rushed over to look at other paintings around the room dragging Jon with him so he could tell the boy about the history behind each ancestor. Seraphina followed behind them slowly and noticed that they had stopped in front of a picture of the recent Stark family, Lord Eddard and his Lady along with their five children. She noted that Jon was not in the picture but there was a small painting of him beside the larger on.

As her eyes wandered back to the images of Lord Stark as a young boy her eyes settled on a familiar face. The young woman was very beautiful and Sera couldn't help but feel that she had seen her before. She took in the paintings detail closely stopping when she settled on the woman's eyes. They were the same grey eyes that Jon held; Seraphina lowered her eyes and took in the girl's face. They also shared the same high cheek bones and dark, curling hair. She dropped her eyes to the bottom of the portrait and caught a glimpse of the name.

 _'Lyanna Stark.'_

Seraphina had heard many things from her father about Lyanna Stark and she knew that her mother disliked the woman and hated when her father mentioned her in conversation. Her father had explained to her how he was going to marry her before she was murdered by Rhaegar Targaryen and how she could have been Seraphina's mother. Her mother had seethed when she heard her father utter these words and then later told Sera that Lyanna Stark was a wild woman who defied the gods and she received her punishment through death.

It was clear to Sera that her mother hated Lyanna Stark and her father in return, she could see it in the looks her mother sent him when they were together. Seraphina knew that if her mother didn't love having so much power she would no longer be with her father but she craved for as much power as being Queen Regent. Her Uncle Tyrion had told her that there was a time that her mother was in love with her father but then as the years went by she fell out of love with him as he whored his way through his drunken life.

Although her mother hated her father and muttered horrid things about him to her daughter, Seraphina couldn't help but love the man as he was always kind to her and showed that he loved her. Seraphina believed that her father loved her more than her mother did but she knew that she would never admit it out loud in her mother's presence. As she thought of her mother her eyes darted back to the painting and she also noticed that her little brother and Jon had joined her and were staring at the painting as well.

"You look like her." Tommen told Jon pointing at the painting of Lyanna Stark and as Sera followed his gaze to the young woman she took in the dark hair and grey eyes something that both Jon and Arya had. It surprised Sera that the two dark-haired children were Ned Stark's and not Lyanna Stark's children. As she stared harder at the painting she realised that this was the woman she had seen last night. Although she did not see the woman's face properly she knew that it was here, there was no denying it and she noticed as well that the woman had Jon's high cheekbones.

Jon smiled at Tommen's words and turned to look at Seraphina before nodding toward the painting. There was mixed emotions in his eyes and Sera couldn't understand what they meant.

"That's my aunt, Lady Lyanna Stark, my father's sister; she was killed during the rebellion. My father tells us that Arya is most like her and I think that Sansa hates that she has nothing in common with her." He said quietly looking at the portrait quickly before turning back to Seraphina and giving her a strained smile. Seraphina could tell then that he didn't like to talk about family members that had passed, the ones he had talked about so far had all had connections to him - King Jon Stark the name and appearance and the Lyanna in appearance.

Seraphina gave him a smile not knowing what it was like to lose a loved one that was part of her family - she had lost her Uncle Jon but she know that it was not the same. Seraphina looked back at the portrait of Lyanna before turning to face Jon; she noticed the similarities between once again but decided to ignore them for now.

"She's beautiful Jon, Arya looks like her; she will grow into a beautiful young woman when she gets older." Seraphina told him turning back to look at the handsome man beside her, but she found he was looking down at little Tommen. Her brother was staring at the portrait on the opposite wall where all the past King's portraits were hung in order of their reign.

* * *

Tommen was looking at them all in awe and before Seraphina could blink he was running over to stand in front of them before turning back and facing Jon. Seraphina had never seen Tommen look so happy in a place that wasn't home, but she was happy that he had managed to get comfortable in an unusual place. She wanted Tommen to stay this happy even when they travelled back to King's Landing.

"Are these kings?" Tommen exclaimed finding this exciting as he never got told about the old King's at home and he loved to listen to the old stories about the history of Westeros. Tommen was one that wanted to learn and he would make a better King than Joffrey because he learnt from the past King's and their mistakes and was ready to help his people if he needed to. Tommen was a kind loving boy and he was better than Joffrey on any day.

"Centuries ago, yes, before Aegon The Conqueror. There were many King's before Aegon took over and there only became one King." Jon told him proudly as he pointed atone portrait and went into an explanation about him, telling Tommen many of the stories that surrounded the King's. Seraphina couldn't help but think that Jon would one day become a great father and she envied the woman that sired his children.

She was not jealous of the thought of another woman having his children but the idea did not settle well within her stomach. She had just gotten to know him well and she did not want she strange woman coming into their lives and taking him away from her. She was not jealous.

She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to be there for him while she was staying in Winterfell, she didn't want to be a stranger to him, and she wanted to be his friend. She knew that whatever was growing between them now would bloom into a strong friendship and she didn't want it to be ruined by someone coming in between them. Just thinking about it made her feel unsettled and she didn't like it.

She tried to shake the feeling off as she walked with Jon to the arch that lead back to the hallway, Tommen was starting to tire from all the walking and Seraphina knew that he normally had nap during this time of day. As they stepped out of the portrait room Tommen stumbled with each step until Jon picked him up when he nearly fell flat on his face. She would have laughed at her little brothers actions had she not felt sorry for the boy.

"We should take him to his chambers." She muttered resting her on Jon's arm lightly as he led the way to the side of the castle that they had been staying in. They stayed quiet during the small walk to Tommen's chamber and when they reached the large oak door, Jon pushed the door with a struggle as he didn't want to wake Tommen who had now fallen asleep.

Jon placed him down gently on the bed and stepped back as Seraphina pulled his boots of his feet before covering him with the thick furs before bending down to place a kiss on her brother's forehead. Tommen shuffled in his sleep, turning on his side before mumbling and leaving the chamber in silence. Jon took hold of Seraphina's arm and pulled her out of the little Prince's chambers softly before closing the wooden door and looking at the princess. The two stared at each other for a while before Sera decided to ask him if he would take her to the Godswood.

Jon agreed to show her the Godswood and they both set out through the hallway and down the winding stairs which led them into the entrance hall and by the doors. Jon had opened the large door and out into the muddy courtyard, Seraphina followed after him and almost slipped when her boots touched the mud. A squeal of laughter hissed through her teeth as she quickly grabbed hold of Jon's arm to keep from falling.

"Be careful Phina," he whispered to her placing a hand on her elbow to keep her steady as they walked through the muck towards the forest. Jon was content with being this way with Seraphina and he knew that if their friendship grew from now it would be strong and worth fighting for. Seraphina was sure her fingers were digging into Jon's arm but he did not say a word about it and she just assumed it was fine.

Her eyes caught onto some shadow moving in the entrance hall and she focused on Lady Catelyn as she frowned at Jon. Did she not like the fact that it was the bastard that was getting on so well with the princess and not her son? Robb was a nice boy from the few minutes she had spoken to him but she preferred Jon, she knew that there was a special bond between them from the beginning. Something stirred inside her stomach at the look that Lady Stark was giving Jon and before she could stop herself she gave her a bright smile and took hold of Jon's hand, tugging on it in the direction she knew the forest to be in. She hoped she was leading him the right way by following the trees she could see in the distance and when Jon followed her and took the lead she knew she was right.

It did not seem that Jon minded that she had taken his hand and as his fingers wrapped around her own an actual smile appeared on her face instead of the large, fake one she had given Catelyn.

* * *

The sun was out now but there were still dark clouds in sight and Seraphina hoped that if it rained it would be light and when they were making their way back form the Godswood. As they drew closer to the forest Sera was taken back by the beauty of the mystical colours of the leaves and the flowers growing around the tree trunks. The forest itself was bright and Seraphina could see a pattern as they stepped into the Godswood and leading her over to a small lake. The top of the forest was full of greens, reds and the occasional brown and yellow from the leaves and their changing colours. The fascinating leaves lowered onto dark bark which filled the forest with the a dark, almost frightening look until the sun shined through the colourful leaves and brightened the tree trunks and made them look mystical instead of scary. The ground was covered in plush green grass and bright, beautiful flowers ranging from roses and unknown wild flowers Sera had never seen before.

It was mystical. She knew she had said it before but her words had been limited from the breath-taking view. She hardly noticed when Jon pulled her over to the Weirwood tree until he released her hand and she noticed the lack of warmth. Her eyes snapped to him and he nodded his head toward the stunning white tree with vividly red leaves that reminded her of blood.

"This is the gods we worship." Jon told her softly resting his hand on the white bark as he closed his eyes as if giving them a quick pray before opening them and looking right into her blue orbs. The look her was giving her took her breath away and she was once again lost for words because of a stunning beauty.

"It's beautiful, Jon, truly beautiful." Seraphina told him feeling the need to rest her hand against the white tree as well. Her dark blue eyes took in the Weirwood tree and Jon turned to look at her and watched in amazement as her eyes flashed from dark to light blue before settling on a colour between the two.

"My brother Bran thinks the Children of The Forest became trees to protect the Northerners and Wildlings from White Walkers and wights. Old Nan used to tell us stories during the winter nights, she was trying to scare us and it worked until father told us they were just stories." He told as Ghost strolled into the clearing they were in and sat by Jon's feet keeping his gaze on Seraphina in case she did something to his Jon. Seraphina glanced down at the direwolf sensing that he was staring at her and quickly flicked her eyes back to Jon.

"Will you tell me a story about them? One your Old Nan told you, I would love to hear them." Sera asked intrigued, she had heard her Uncle Jamie joke about them to her mother and Uncle Tyrion. Her uncle did not believe in the old myths and she knew her mother did not believe in them and she was not sure if her father did. The only person she knew believed in them was her Uncle Tyrion, he told her many times about the stories he had heard through his years.

"The stories are frightening, are you sure you want me to tell you?" He tease playfully dropping down to sit on a trunk that looked to have rested on the ground for a while. Seraphina laughed at Jon's words before dropping down to sit next to him, looking him in the eye as she did so.

"I'm not frightened, Jon. I have had the pleasure of hearing horrid stories before." she told him waiting for him to start with the story and not to pity her because she was a woman. Jon laughed then after she slipped the words from her lips and Seraphina noticed that it sounded rusty, like he hardly laughed and it hurt when he did. She felt a lot of sadness consume her at the thought of him not laughing a lot, she hardly laughed but she did have those times with her uncles, her father and her two younger siblings were she could not help but laugh.

"The White Walkers come from beyond the wall, the lands of Always Winter; Old Nan told us that many stories about them but one story I remember scared Robb and me when we were younger. I remember us hiding under Robb's bed until our father found us and tried to calm us down by telling us that Old Nan's stories were just stories." Jon started looking around the Godswood as he rested his gaze on Ghost.

"8,000 years before your father's rebellion, a winter known as the Long Night took over Westeros and lasted a generation. In the darkness of the Long Night, the cold was terrifying people and not many survived the long winter. It was then that the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the farthest north, from the Lands of Always Winter." Jon's words seemed to keep Seraphina captivated and as he continued to tell her the story she moved closer to him on the trunk without realising it.

"No one knew why they came or where they came from but they killed all in their path, the dead cam back as wights and started killing the living at the White Walkers command. Eventually the people of Westeros rallied together and started the War for the Dawn. It was thought that the White Walkers brought with them the Long Night and they thought by defeating them the summer would return. During the conflict the White Walkers were defeated and driven back into the uttermost north and The Wall was raised to prevent their return." Jon told her turning his eyes to her now instead of looking off into the forest as he told her the story of their past.

He took in her awestruck look and became shocked at the distance between them. She was so close to him that he could feel the heat coming from her body. In this moment he thought she looked beautiful, not that she didn't before but he could see the wonder in her eyes as she took in his words. He wondered why she became so fascinated by the stories of their past because this wasn't the first time he had seen that look in her eyes. When they were in the portrait room she had the same wondrous look present in her eyes.

Seraphina caught him staring at her and the blood rushed to her cheeks from his intense gaze before she gave him a bright smile, which Jon thought was such a beautiful smile. To his shock he took her hand and squeezed her fingers lightly causing her to give him another smile, one he returned to her. Jon was taking in by her beauty that he only saw her lips moving and not taking in her words.

"What?" He spat out shocking her and himself from his loud and unexpected question. He felt his face flush from embarrassment before he clenched his teeth together and waited for Seraphina to laugh at him like many other people would. Instead he was surprised when she gave him a soft smile and pulled his hand to rest in her lap.

"Is that why they created the Night Watch? Is that why people take the Black?" She asked him again not taking her eyes off him as she spoke. He was amazing and she didn't understand why other people couldn't see that. Jon nodded, stumbling over his words before clearing his throat and then looked away from her to stare in the direction he knew The Wall to be in.

"Yes, many men join the Night's Watch to protect us from the threats of White Walkers, although they do it from punishment and not honour. My Uncle Benjen is a member of the Night's Watch; he took the Black for honour of his family. I... I wanted to join, but Uncle Benjen told me it wasn't for me and father didn't want me to waste my life by going the Night's Watch. He told me that he would make sure that Lady Stark did not send me somewhere I did not belong. My father told me that as long as he was alive, I was still his son and had a right to live in Winterfell." he explained for her and she felt a small amount of anger bubble in her stomach. Jon was going to leave and make his vows because he did not feel welcome here at Winterfell, she would never understand how he truly felt and she didn't understand why he should ever feel like that. "I know that she does not want me here and that is why I have decided to leave and find my way when the royal party leaves. I will not be a failure trapped within these walls." he told her, confessing to her words that he had only thought to himself. He had not dared to tell anyone in case they decided to tell his father and he ordered him to stay.

Seraphina felt the small anger she felt grow into something uncontrollable and she knew it was because of the way Lady Catelyn treated Jon. Why could she not feel compassionate towards the boy? Did she not know what it meant? Did she blame him because her husband cheated and lied to her? By the seven what was wrong with the woman? Was she afraid of Jon? Was she afraid of what he could accomplish if he tried? Was she afraid that he would become a threat to Robb, the rightful heir to Winterfell?

She was anger. She knew she was anger and she hated it. When she got angry she thought herself like Joffrey because she wanted to hit what brought her anger on. She would not lower herself to become like Joffrey and she knew her anger was part of her Lannister blood, she had seen her mother get anger, she had felt her mother's anger. She did not want to give into her Lannister side, she was a Baratheon and she would control the lion's blood inside her and stay a Baratheon.

"You are not a failure Jon Snow and I will help you prove that to everyone that had doubted you. I will speak to my father and I will beg him to take you to King's Landing with us when we return." she pledged to him grasping his hand within her own and turning to face him so he would be able to tell that she was being honest to him. She felt no need to lie to him and she wanted him to be happy.

Seraphina had this need to help all bastard, especially those that her father had sired, but this feeling growing inside her was not because Jon was a bastard. She wanted to help him because she cared.

"I am grateful of your words, but you don't need to do that for me." Jon muttered honestly not wanting her help but happy that she seemed to want to offer it. He did mot want her to pity him and give him things because she felt the need to make him happy.

"Jon, I will do this whether you want me to or not." She cried out glaring at him as he tried to say no once again. He looked into her eyes then and he saw the same look that he had noticed when they spoke about their history. She found him fascinating and because of that he nodded his head in agreement.

As she spotted his head nodding in agreement to her request she leant forward to place a kiss on his cheek, but Jon seeming to see her get closer to him turned to see what she was doing and her lips pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

They both pulled away quickly, feeling their faces flushing with their heated blood. Jon rose to his feet and took a few steps away from the princess trying to clear his mind from what had happened while Seraphina closed her eyes and shouted at herself in her head. Why would she do that? It was not her and she shouldn't have done that! It obviously made him uncomfortable and she possibly ruined their friendship.

"Jon..." She started only for him to snap his head in her direction and gave her a painful look. He ran his hands through his thick curls and took in Ghost who was now on his paws and growling at Sera.

"I should take you back to the castle, before it rains." He told her quickly taking a few steps in the direction of the castle before turning to face her and wait for her to join him.

Seraphina sighed deeply and pushed herself from the trunk and stepped lightly over to Jon, careful not to get too close to him or his defensive direwolf. She could already tell that Jon was pushing himself away form their growing relationship.

Seraphina sighed deeply and pushed herself from the trunk and stepped lightly over to Jon, careful not to get too close to him or his defensive direwolf. She could already tell that Jon was pushing himself away form their growing relationship. She felt unhappy, she was confused at how she had ruined something good, something that was going to become meaningful to her and now because of something stupid she was going to lose Jon.

She sighed as she followed Jon back to the castle and she watched from the corner of her eye as he walked her through the village and through the castle until they stopped at her chambers. She mumbled a quick goodbye before he could leave her standing at her door alone before sighing deeply and pushing the wooden door open.

It wasn't fair.

She wanted things to be fine between her and Jon; she wanted things to be normal again. She wanted Jon to come to King's Landing with her but she knew he wouldn't do so now because of how uncomfortable it was between them. Seven hells help her, she thought as she sniffled and wiped away her angry tears as she opened the window and looked out into the distance in hope that she would get a glimpse of the ocean. She knew she wouldn't so she settled her gaze on the forest and mountains not caring that the wind was blowing her hair roughly, so it caressed her face with each blow.

She was a fool, and she had ruined everything.

The wind blew roughly.

* * *

 _ **So they kissed, and Jon's not pleased with himself. Enjoy and review :)**_


	5. One Wish

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Serenity10116, Theeyeofanger, HPuni101, and Lannister418. Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 5

* * *

The next few days seemed strange to Seraphina, she hardly saw Jon but when she did it was only a brief glimpse of him before he caught her eye and dashed off somewhere she couldn't find him. She thanked the seven that they had plenty of time in Winterfell, it would give her plenty of time to get Jon to forgive her.

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to explain that she did not mean to make him uncomfortable, she wanted them to get o again because if she was honest she was beginning to get lonely. She had spent her time talking Robb but it wasn't the same as talking to Jon. She sighed as she looked out of her window down into the courtyard spotting Robb playing with Arya, Bran and little Rickon. She needed to find Jon and she knew that Robb would know where he was.

She moved away from the window and tied the laces of her boots before grabbing her velvet blue cloak, a gift from her mother. She had only brought the cloak with her to Winterfell because of the thick, black fur on the inside of the cloak which kept the cold from reaching her. She made her way from her chamber thankful that she knew her way down to the entrance hall without getting lost now and stepped out into the open courtyard.

Seraphina was glad that the rain had stopped in the last couple of days and that the wind was only making itself present. Along with the wind Seraphina could hear the screams of laughter coming from Arya, Bran and Rickon as Robb chased them around the courtyard with a wooden sword. A smile grew on Seraphina's lips as he reminded her of when she played with Myrcella and Tommen.

Robb spotted her as she stood close to the wall of the castle waiting patiently for him to finish playing with his siblings. He stopped what he was doing, his face heating up at being caught doing childish things with his siblings before handing Bran the sword and making his way over to Sera.

"You're Grace," he muttered to her as he leant against the wall beside her watching his three youngest siblings play. Well it was more like watch Arya hit Bran until he gave her the wooden sword.

"I did not want to interrupt you Robb; you seemed to be having fun." She teased pushing him playfully on the shoulder as he smiled down at her. Robb Stark could not deny that Seraphina was a beautiful young woman but he knew it would be useless trying to win her heart as he knew it already belonged to somebody else. It was clear to Robb that Jon had already stolen the princess' heart even if the two did not see it yet and he did not want to get between the two when they found out their feelings.

"You did not interrupt, was there something you needed?" He asked her knowing what she wanted already. He had seen the way Jon had avoided her during the last week and he wondered why his brother had done so. Seraphina felt her cheeks heat as Robb peered down at her, she felt like he knew what she wanted yet he still wanted her to ask him.

"I was wondering if you have seen Lord Jon anywhere?" She asked him softly letting her eyes rest on Arya, who had now taken the wooden sword off Bran and was now tapping him lightly with it much to his dismay. Rickon was stood there with wide eyes watching as Arya hit Bran and Bran yelled at her in return.

Robb smiled down at Sera with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes - eyes that reminded Seraphina of her own when they were lighter. He knew then that this girl was slowly falling for his brother and if he knew his brother he was falling for this girl.

"He's at the Godswood, praying." He told her gently nodding his head in the direction of the Godswood watching as her eyes went to the distant forest. Seraphina went to step forward but Robb stopped by grabbing her arm lightly. She turned to stare at him wanting to know why he was stopping her and gave him a raised eyebrow hoping he would hurry up with what he wanted to say.

"He's upset." When she gave him a frown of confusion he quickly added the reason. "Over how he treated you, that's why he's upset."

"He hasn't treated me badly!" She snapped stricken over the idea of Jon being upset because of a misunderstanding. She knew that her actions had affected Jon, but not so much that he would be upset over them and came to the conclusion that he had treated her badly. She looked at Robb hoping he would tell her that he was joking but she felt anger brew within her as she saw that a smile had appeared on his lips.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Robb suggested releasing her arm before looking over to his little sister. "Arya could you show Seraphina how to get into the Godswood without getting lost." Arya's eyes shot to Robb and took in Sera before throwing the sword at Bran and rushing over.

Arya Stark was nothing like the normal Lady, she was wild and loved to get dirty. Seraphina couldn't help but think that Arya reminded her of herself when she was younger and had more freedom before her mother caught her and told her to act like a princess.

"Are you ready Sera?" Arya asked staring at her as she waited for the princess to follow her. It seemed that she was thinking about something deeply as she ignored Robb when he said goodbye and went off to play with Bran and Rickon.

"Oh, sorry Arya, I was thinking about something." Sera mumbled following the younger version of herself as the girl led her to the Godswood. Seraphina followed behind Arya as she led the elder girl to the Godswood in a quick pace, not caring if her dress became dirty. As they stepped into the Godswood and the mesmerising colours took over the way Sera saw the forest. It wasn't just greens and browns she saw, she saw the pinks, purples, reds, blues, and every colour that showed the true Godswood forest, something that made it different from other forests. Seraphina felt a sense of peace wash over as they passed through the trees and she sighed deeply taking in the natural feel it gave her.

Arya seemed to slow down as the approached and she turned to face Seraphina as the older girl set her eyes on a dark figure ahead, knelt at the base of the Weirwood tree. He heart clenched at the thought of the boy being upset because of her and before she could stop herself she had taken a few steps towards the boy. Arya reached out and pulled on Sera's wrist before the girl could go any further and gave her a soft smile, a smile that not many got the pleasure of seeing from Arya.

"I know Sansa feels that Jon is just a bastard, she believes that he brings shame to the family, shame to our mother, but I want you to know that I don't think that way. Jon is my big brother and I love him deeply. Just because we have different mothers doesn't mean we are different. He may be born a bastard but he is a Stark bastard." Arya told her knowing that it was important to tell this girl how she felt about Jon. She wasn't as stupid as people thought her to be, she had seen the way they acted around each other and she had seen the way Robb looked at the two. She wanted to give this girl her blessing and although she hated the idea of love she wanted her big brother to have someone who loved him for him and not what he could have been.

"I'm sure Jon knows that you feel that way Arya and thank you for telling me." Sera muttered to the girl softly giving her hand a squeeze before the younger of the two ran off into the forest, Nymeria following behind her. Seraphina had not known that Nymeria was with them until then because unlike Ghost she did not growl within her presence. She let herself stare at the direwolf for a few seconds before turning and making her way to Jon.

As she stepped closer to the little lake, it was too big to be a pond but it wasn't quite that large to be called a lake, she saw the pure white direwolf step down from a small hill and bare his teeth at her. Seraphina smiled at the wolf, raising her hands to show that she had no weapon to harm him or his master with. Ghost stared at her with such intent that she was surprised that he was not glaring at her. She knew that if direwolves could glare than this one would probably be doing that to her right now. She was glad that Jon had trained the wolf well so that he would not attack her and leave her injured badly, she did not want the wolf to be killed for harming her.

"I have no intention of hurting you or Jon, Ghost. I just want to talk." she assured him walking around the area he was guarding in hope that she would be able to reach Jon without frightening the wolf. Seraphina was attempting to watch Ghost and walk to Jon at the same time so it came as no surprise to her when she slipped and almost fell over had she not grabbed hold of the branch above her. As her weight pulled down on the branch it snapped with a soft crack, breaking the branch from the tree. It was lucky that Sera had gained her balance before the branch broke as she did not fall again as the branch just dropped down in her arm almost whacking her leg as it fell to the ground.

Ghost barked as the snap reached his ears and he turned his eyes to see that she had a branch in her hand. It looked like a weapon in his eyes and although the girl had told him before that she was not there to harm him or his master he could not help but think she had lied to him. At his bark, the branch fell to the floor and his master's head shot in their direction, with wide eyes.

* * *

Jon rose to his feet quickly his hand resting at the sword by his side ready to protect himself from the intruder Ghost had alerted him to. As his eyes snapped over to Ghost they landed on the beauty standing under the trees, her eyes wide in fright and her hair cascading down her back in light waves.

"Seraphina," he muttered surprised to find that it was not some wildling, or beast but just the princess he had been trying to avoid the last few days. The girl looked confused and frightened and he felt that he was to blame for it.

"Jon," she whispered back stepping out form under the trees and into a stream of light that poked through the leaves. Jon thought that the light shining off her made her look mystic as it lights up her dark hair, allowing any blond that she had received from her mother to come through like gold string. There was not much blond in her hair but it did make her glow when the sun caught onto the few strands present in her hair and Jon could not believe that such a beauty existed.

The sun also made her skin glow and he noticed then that she was not as golden-skinned as the others from the south. Maybe she spent a lot of her time inside rather than in the sun soaking up the sun, he could remember her telling him that she liked spending time in the library. Her eyes lifted from the floor where she had been watching her steps as she drew closer to him and he lost his breath as her blue eyes connected with his. This time they were a bright blue, almost the same colour as the sky and he wondered how her eyes could change there colour so quickly. He didn't care in that moment because this beautiful, unique girl had come for him; she had made the effort to find him and not some other man.

He hesitated before taking a step towards her watching as she waited patiently for him to reach her. She did not want to make the move towards Jon as Ghost was still watching her and she did not want to set him of again. When he reached her, he lifted his hand to her and she placed her small, soft hand into his larger, callused one. Sera looked down at their hands quickly before connecting her eyes with Jon's, there was something about his eyes that drew her into them, wanting her to keep them connected for a long time.

"I am sorry for what happened; I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Seraphina told him making sure that he could see that she was sincere and not just lying to him. Jon could see that she was telling the truth as it was clear in her eyes, he could see that there was pain within her dark eyes. It startled him how quickly her eyes changed colour, a moment ago they were bright as the sky and now they were as dark as a summer's night with flecks of green.

"You are not to be blamed Sera, it was a mistake and I overreacted." he assured her gripping her hand in his as she smiled brightly at him and he watched as her eyes brightened to become the same blue as the rivers running through the north. It amazed him how someone's eyes could change but stay beautiful no matter the colour they changed into.

"Will you come with me then? To King's Landing?" she asked and Jon could see the hope in her eyes as she silently begged him to agree with her. And Jon really did want to but there was something stopping him from letting her hopes rise. He did not want to see her in pain if he allowed her to think he was going to return home with her and then watch as that hope was ripped away from her. Jon sighed and turned away from her as she stared up at him with her eyes large and begging, he wanted to go but he knew that it would not be a possibility.

"I would like to join you in King's Landing but I sincerely doubt your mother will allow it. I am a simple bastard and I am not made for the courts. It would be pointless in asking as I do no want to disappoint you." He told her honestly turning his face away from her slightly so he did not have to see the disappointment and pain on her face.

There was nothing more he wanted to do than what she had asked of him but he knew it was not possible. He was under no illusions that Lady Stark wanted him to stay but he knew that his father wanted him to stay. He would not argue with his father. He would stay here in Winterfell and ignore the looks Lady Stark gave him although he wanted to do nothing more than please her by leaving. It seemed strange to him that Lady Stark seemed to be the only one that hated him here. He had met her family and they did not share the same beliefs as she did.

Her uncle, The Blackfish, showed him that he was family even if Lady Stark did not agree and he had seen kindness from Lady Stark's sister when she was last here. He could remember the time Lady Stark's siblings came to celebrate Robb's sixteenth name-day two years ago; Lady Lysa Arryn and Lord Edmure Tully had greeted him privately with soft smiles and few words when their sister was not watching.

He could also remember the kindness Lord Brynden, Lady Stark's uncle had shown him the night he visited two years ago.

* * *

 _Jon had been sent into the kitchens when it was time for dinner by Lady Catelyn. She had stated that he was a shame on the family and she did not want to offend her siblings by allowing the bastard to be present in the Great Hall when they dinned. It was clear that she hated Jon and she now did not want to press his presence upon any member of her family. She actually did not wish for anyone to see him and sent him down to the kitchens before their arrival. She told him to use the servant's hallways if he wished to move around the castle so he was not spotted._

 _He had never felt so humiliated in his life than in that moment when Lady Catelyn told him sternly that she would not have a bastard wandering around her home making her family shameful. He never asked to be a bastard and he knew that it was not his fault for being brought into the world and it hurt him that Lady Catelyn blamed him for what his father had done._

 _He listened to her and followed Sansa's handmaiden, Rose down into the kitchen where Myra, the cook's wife plated him up food from the feast. Myra felt pity for the boy and when he was sent down to the kitchen she tended to spoil him with the same food that her Lady ate. He did not spend to long in the kitchen but quickly ate his dinner and rushed up through the servant's stairwell and into the courtyard making sure the grounds were clear before stepping outside._

 _He made his way to the stables when he saw a man with greying hair staring at him. Jon stopped in his place, watching carefully as the grey-haired man took him in before stepping into the light. This man had deep blue eyes that shone from the burning torch and Jon could not help but think he had seen eyes like that before._

 _The man watched him carefully and Jon went o turn and leave knowing that this man had arrived with Lady Catelyn's family and he should not be here. If Lady Catelyn caught him then there would be hell to pay. The man raised his hand and Jon knew that he should stop his attempt at leaving._

 _"You're Ned Stark's illegitimate Son?" he asked and Jon noticed that his blue eyes shone with mirth as he spoke. Jon looked at him wearily, why was this man happy that he was a bastard? He did not understand surely, he was a curse upon this man. He knew that he should be because he realised then that this man shared the same Tully eyes as Lady Catelyn._

 _"Yes my lord, I am Jon Snow," Jon muttered quietly bowing slightly to the man, although it wasn't needed. The man watched him with keen eyes before rolling forward on his feet and resting his hands on is breeches lightly._

 _"My name is Brynden Tully, younger brother of Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun. I am the uncle of Catelyn Stark, Edmure Tully and Lysa Arryn." Brynden told him watching the boy carefully as he introduced himself. "You may know me as The Blackfish."_

 _"It is an honour meeting you my lord. My father has told me many stories about you." Jon told him dipping his head down in a sign of respect. It was true his father had told him many things about Hoster Tully's brother._

 _"What are you doing out here boy? Why are you not inside enjoying the feast?" Brynden asked him looking at the dark-haired lad with curiously. Jon felt his cheeks flush at the lord's question as it reminded him of what Lady Catelyn had said._

 _"Lady Stark felt that my presence would insult her family ... that would be you my lord. I am sorry." Jon muttered feeling his cheeks heat again as shame washed through him. "I shall do as Lady Stark ordered and leave and not show my face again." Jon took a step back but stopped when he saw that Brynden had not moved or said anything to stop him._

 _Brynden was shocked. Of course, he knew that his niece did not like the boy but to treat him as if it was his fault that her husband went of and sired a child with another woman. He could not believe that Catelyn had said that to the boy, was it not obvious that the boy was hurting?_

 _Brynden studied the boy carefully taking everything about the boy, from his Stark hair, his strong facial features and the steel-blue eyes that looked sharp enough to cut ice. It was those eyes that Brynden looked at carefully before he caught a glimpse of violet before they disappeared. He knew immediately in that moment that this boy was not Ned Stark's son._

 _"Would you care to show me around Jon? Do not worry about Catelyn I will sort that out." He asked the boy who gave a slight nod and led the older man towards the entrance hall only to be stopped by an enraged Lysa._

 _"Uncle!" she snapped stopping in front of Brynden with fury clear on her face. "You need to sort out that sister of mine. I did not travel from the King's Landing, leaving poor Robin with his father just to listen to my sister moan about that poor bastard boy!" Lysa spat looking at her uncle with anger before dropping her eyes to the boy who stood a few spaces away from her uncle. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jon before her look of anger changed and she gave him a pleasant smile that shocked Jon._

 _He had heard Lady Catelyn talk about her sister Lysa many times in the Great Hall and this woman in front of them did not seem to be the same woman who his father's wife spoke about. Lady Catelyn had said that her sister was driven with a type of madness that made the woman question everything yet this woman seemed sane._

 _"What has Catelyn done Lysa?" Brynden asked curious to what his to nieces had talked about to set Lysa off. He could remember it being the same when they were younger running around Riverrun. Brynden knew that it had something to do with Jon, not only from the way Lysa had exclaimed about him when she came storming out but because she had not taken her eyes from him since she saw him._

 _Lysa moved her blue eyes away from Jon and looked at her uncle giving a great sigh before turning her gaze back to the dark-haired boy._

 _"Catelyn said she wishes Ned's bastard would leave Winterfell so she would not have to put up with him any longer. I suggested that he come stay at the Eyrie with Jon, Robin and me, but she would not agree with it." Lysa told her uncle not looking away from the bastard boy before turning her eyes o her uncle. "I know that Ned will agree with me and not Catelyn but she was adamant about sending him to the Wall. Catelyn wants the boy to take the black!" Lysa exclaimed running her hands through her loose hair showing that she was distressed about the boy's fate._

 _Brynden stared at her in disbelief before clasping Jon in the shoulder with an open hand and pushing him in the direction of the castle, taking Lysa's hand as they walked onto the Entrance Hall. The hand on Jon's shoulder made him feel safe; it made him forget what Lysa Arryn had just told them._

 _"Do not worry Lysa; I won't let Catelyn send the boy to the Wall." Brynden assured them both before pushing Jon in the direction of his chambers as he led Lysa back into the Great Hall._

* * *

The sweet laughter from the lips of the girl beside him brought Jon from his thoughts as he turned to face with the girl who was laughing at him. His face flushed in anger until her hand rested against his arm and she gave it a slight squeeze.

"I take it your father did not tell you why we are here?" Sera asked him through a light laughter before she took in the anger on his face. Her smile dropped quickly and her eyes widened in shock at what she had done. "Oh, Jon I am sorry, I did not mean to make you angry by laughing, you just looked adorable all clueless and apologising for something you wouldn't have done." Sera quickly explained giving him a soft smile, a smile he loved to see upon her already and he had only known her for a few weeks.

"I don't understand," Jon mumbled trying to see if he could tell what Seraphina was talking about by looking in her eyes, but he could not find out what she knew. It was in that moment that Seraphina took Jon's hand and led him over to the same place they sat the last time they were in the Godswood.

"My father is here to ask your father to be his Hand." Sera told him running her fingers through the blades of grass that covered the ground around the fallen trunk they were sitting on.

"I don't understand," Jon mumbled trying to see if he could tell what Seraphina was talking about by looking in her eyes, but he could not find out what she knew. It was in that moment that Seraphina took Jon's hand and led him over to the same place they sat the last time they were in the Godswood.

"My father is here to ask your father to be his Hand." Sera told him running her fingers through the blades of grass that covered the ground around the fallen trunk they were sitting on. Neither of them cared that their hands were still entwined they enjoyed the sense of love and comfort it gave them and it did not scare them that they could be this close and become afraid of the feelings it brought out.

"Which means he'll be going to Kings Landing," Jon stated through a soft mumble as he understood the reason behind the royal family coming to the north. Jon looked up to Sera and gave a soft sigh at the thought of his father leaving, he knew then that Lady Catelyn would make him leave Winterfell. "When will you be returning to the south?" the fact that his father would be leaving him hurt but the fact that Sera would be leaving him as well hurt even more. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but feel mortified at living a life without Seraphina making an impact in his life ever single day.

"We will be here for a few months; my father wishes to take in the north for a while. He wants to toughen us up before dragging us back south." Sera told him hearing the sadness in his voice as he asked her when they were leaving. She could not help but feel like she had to tell him that everything would be alright but she knew that he would not like it as he wanted to be seen as a strong northerner who could take care of himself and those around him. "I want you to come with us when we leave for Kings Landing," she asked him again hoping he would except and not turn her down again because he felt he did not belong with her in Kings Landing.

Jon moved closer to her as she turned to face him in hopes that he would give in if she begged him with her eyes. Her father had told her many times that when she begged with her eyes they went large and it was hard for him to deny her things she wanted. She had tried it on other people as well and noticed that it worked as well so she used it to her advantage as she grew up in Kings Landing. She knew she was manipulating people but Tyrion had told her only to do so when she really needed to manipulate to gain something.

Seraphina could feel Jon's breath against her cheek and it made her insides warm up at the thought of Jon being that close to her. She lowered her eye not wanting to use them to manipulate him and wanting him to decide for himself without her making his mind up for him.

"Really?" Jon asked quietly that Sera weren't even sure that he said it because all she could focus on was his lips. She knew she shouldn't be focusing on his lips but something just drew her to him. He was irresistible and she just wanted to feel his lips against hers but she knew it was wrong. Seraphina nodded not really listening to his words but wanting him to press his lips against hers to calm the heat that was boiling in her stomach. Seraphina inched closer to him not caring if it wasn't lady-like to kiss him if they were not married but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "You know I can't go with you." he muttered harshly not intended to direct his words to her but at himself.

His words hurt her and she pulled away to catch the look in his eyes before he could say something that would hurt their relationship. He was going to turn them down again - turn her down again and it already hurt before he told her no.

"I don't understand Jon; you can go if you wish to." Sera told him trying to understand where he was coming from because she didn't understand. She knew Jon wanted to leave Winterfell to become something other than Ned Stark's bastard.

"I am a simple bastard from the north and you, you are a princess, daughter of King Robert, first born and first of your name. You mean something to this world where as I am just a simple bastard that doesn't mean anything to this world." Jon snapped letting out everything that he had been holding in for a long time. He didn't want Sera to think he was shouting at her but there was a part of him that knew that already.

"I don't care about that!" Sera snapped pushing herself off the trunk, releasing Jon's hand as she stood so she could glare down at the man. "You keep saying that you are a bastard Jon but I don't think the same way as my mother and those other stupid people in Kings Landing. I am not my mother and I think you mean something to this world." Her feelings weren't exactly what she wanted to feel now but with Jon's exclamation she couldn't hold anything in anymore. "I'm not the only one that cares about you Jon! Robb cares about you as well as Arya, Bran and Rickon. I'm sure your father cares about you; I see it in his eyes when he speaks to you and I know that Sansa cares about you deep down but you know she takes after her mother. You are a kind man Jon, you are thoughtful and you care. You are kind to me and you don't treat me as if I am my mother, you see people for how they are." Sera told him closing her eyes to keep in the tears that she knew would fall if she stared at him as she told him everything. She wanted him to see the truth about himself and not the truth he thought about himself.

"Sera," Jon started hoping he could stop her before she went off again telling him things he already knew, but Sera didn't care that Jon was trying to stop her from telling him things that he needed to hear.

"You don't understand Jon, people need you in this world so stop thinking you are not worthy and live for once!" She snapped opening her eyes as she shouted at him hoping that he would let her words sink and let himself live for once. Seraphina was shocked when Jon shot to his feet, his face red and his jaw clenched as he stared at her with an anger she had never seen with him before.

"You think I don't understand? You think I'm the one that doesn't understand what its like to have people care about me? I know my siblings love me and I know my father does as well but ever since I was brought to Winterfell, Lady Stark has treated me like I was nothing. I never got anything as I was growing up; I had to watch as my siblings as they were showered in love by their mother something I could only dream about!" Jon shouted running his hands through his hair as he looked at her with such fury it almost scared her. "I am not treated like you Sera! people care about me but they don't actually care about me, so the next time you want to question me about understanding something that I know fully about then don't beca-" Jon's words were cut short when Sera slapped him across the face leaving a bright imprint across his cheek.

The sound went through both of them and Sera knew that if Ghost was around he would have attacked her already but they were the only two there together and they both stared at each other with wide eyes. Jon couldn't believe that she had actually slapped him and Sera couldn't believe it either, she only wanted him to stop talking because it pained her to hear what Jon was going through.

"Sera-"

Seraphina cut Jon off this time by doing the only thing she could think of in that moment and that was by placing her lips against his and closing her eyes as she felt him press his lips against hers and pull her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped them around his neck, oblivious to the world as they shared a sweet kiss that drove away all things bad.

* * *

 _So they finally kissed? Enjoy and review :)_


	6. Secret Passion

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_ _ **HPuni101**_ _ **, Theeyeofanger, BookwormStrawberry, and otherworlder81. Thank you to everyone who added this story to favourites and followed.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 6

* * *

Seraphina Baratheon was happy and it worried her mother dearly how such can be happy when trapped in the cold, bland north. It was the smile on her eldest face that drove her to wonder why. What could have possible got her daughter that happy that she was willing to put up with her mother's presence when she could be wandering the north, venturing on one of the adventures she shared with her uncle? Cersei had no clue what it was that brought a smile to her daughters face but she would find out and until she did she would be watching the girl carefully from now on when near her.

Cersei watched as Sera hummed under her breath to a familiar song, a song she used to sing to her when she was a babe. The song seemed to spread through the chamber that Cersei had acquainted herself with during the few weeks they had stayed at Winterfell. It annoyed her deeply but she wished not to disturb her daughter as she did not get many chances to see her smile, especially if that smile was not fake.

It was difficult for Cersei to want to bond with her eldest, there was part of her that despised the girl and she knew it was the part that reminded her of Robert. She was her father's daughter and there was so much those two had in common, something Cersei had wished to change as her little dove grew but it was not possible. Seraphina loved her father too much and in return Robert loved the girl deeply, it was that love that had her husband spoiling the girl something she hated greatly.

Cersei knew that her husband had told her daughter something that she knew nothing about and she hated that just as much as she hated her husband. She needed to find out what the two had discussed behind closed doors and to do that she needed to become close with her daughter like she once was. This was something Cersei needed to do.

* * *

Catelyn Stark could not help but notice that her husband's bastard boy was happy. She did everything she could to make the boy feel uncomfortable in hopes that he would leave but now he was waking up with a smile on his face and she knew that she could not allow that any longer. He was a bastard from nothing and if she had it her way, something she would soon have when Ned left for Kings Landing then that boy would be out of Winterfell and taking the black.

She was watching him now as he played with her child. She hated it when he played with them, she knew that they all shared a father but he was not worthy to play with her children, in her eyes they were not siblings. He was smiling at something her Robb had said and in his arms, was her youngest. Rickon loved Jon it was clear in the way he looked at him with hope and loyalty. It was when she saw things like this that she wished her children took after Sansa and her view on things. Sansa was like her in many ways, no care for bastards or those at the Wall; they were brought up to be lower than them and deserved no rights in life if they were only going to fail.

That was what she thought of the bastard. He was a waste of space and had no need to be brought into this world. There were many times she wished the runt would have passed away when he was younger and there was a tie she was willing to end his misery when he caught a fever and slit his throat. Nothing was stopping her apart from the love she had for Ned. She loved him so much she was willing to put up with his bastard.

And now the bastard was happy and she couldn't stand that. She was going to do something about it. See what had changed in him to make him so happy, it was not right for someone like him to be smiling all the time when he had nothing to live for. She was going to find out what was making him happy and destroy it. This was something Catelyn needed to do.

* * *

It was clear to most in Winterfell that Seraphina Baratheon and Jon Snow were happy, too happy for the coming winter that threatened the lives of many and it had many of them questioning why. Robb Stark wasn't as oblivious as those around them and he was sure that whatever had his brother and the princess smiling non-stop had something to do with the conversation they had in the Godswood.

The reason behind the smiles of Jon and Sera was well-known to them and they couldn't help but feel their lips stretch when they saw the other. It was a simple memory that kept forming in their heads when they saw the other. It was that memory now that made Jon so fun to be around. It was that memory that had Seraphina humming while she stitched and it was both running through their heads now as they tried to get on without thinking about the other.

 _Jon was shocked when he first felt Seraphina's lips against his and his first thought was to push her away. He wanted to explain to her that he couldn't do that because there was a risk of him being caught. He couldn't be caught kissing the princess, he was already a bastard and he did not want to be accused of rape along with that. He wanted to push her away but there was something stopping him, something building inside of him that made him rest his hands on her cheeks gently and pull her lips closer to his._

 _A fire was building inside him and it erupted as they engaged in a passion filled kiss. As he gave into the feeling he felt her arms wrap around his neck, one resting on his shoulder lightly while the other laced itself through his curls, tugging on them lightly. The slight pain he felt when she tugged on his hair was nothing against the love and passion he felt from her lips against his._

 _Gods he was going to be in trouble if he was caught now but he could have cared less. This felt right to him and he didn't need some knight in armour telling him he could not have what he wanted. He had spent his whole life not being able to get what he wanted and for once he wasn't going to let people bully him into give it up._

 _He held her tightly to his body as a strong wind blew over them; bring a chill out from both of them at the harsh, unexpected wind. Sera's hair was blown across them both before the wind settled down and her hair dropped down twisted and knotted. Jon frightened that she would catch a fever from the cold, cradled her tightly into his warmth, hoping to keep the cold from her._

 _Seraphina felt her emotions fly high as she continued to kiss Jon. This was not what she had thought she would be doing when she woke as the sun rose but she wouldn't have it any other way now. She had never felt like this before but for some reason she knew that these feelings running though her were good and would lead to good things instead of something horrid._

 _She had never been kissed by a man before and it was something she was told not to do until she had a betrothed. She knew this was wrong and she knew she shouldn't be doing this because if they got caught it wouldn't only be Jon that got shouted at. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, she loved the fire that burnt inside her as Jon held her close and she never wanted that to stop. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want it to stop._

 _Their kiss stopped when they both needed to catch their breaths and breathe in the cool, calming air. When Sera pulled away she knew that she couldn't leave Jon completely and decided that she wouldn't by resting her head against his. The closeness between them was comfortable and didn't make them feel like they should run away and hide. Sera knew that this was wrong but she felt normal with Jon, he made her feel comfortable and it was hard for her to feel that way anymore._

 _She sighed and pulled away from the comfort of his body before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and looking into his eyes to see if he felt any discomfort with her actions. Her eyes connected with his steely grey ones and she sucked in her breath at softness behind them. He didn't show any signs of discomfort but instead a large amount of care and comfort could be seen in the dark pupils._

 _Seraphina took a closer look to see if her own eyes were playing tricks on her and as she moved closer the winter's sun poked through the leaves and illuminated the black pupils of her companion. The steel-grey was sharp and Sera knew that if they were ice she would have cut herself on them, the pupil was as black like his hair but as the sun shone in them she could see something else. A dark violet flashing lighter with the moving sun could be made out through the black and before Sera could stop herself she let out a harsh breath of air._

 _It couldn't be possible but she wouldn't question it. She knew the traits of the mighty families and she knew where Jon got this particular trait. She would not judge him because she knew that there was a possibility that he didn't know. She was going to keep this secret because she didn't care where Jon came from, he was her friend and that wouldn't change._

 _"We should head back before my mother sends someone looking for me." Sera muttered stepping away from the warmth Jon offered before taking his hand and pulling him toward the path that led back to Winterfell._

Seraphina smiled almost letting out a stupid girlish giggle at the reminder of Jon's lips on hers. She was in the same chamber as her mother and she knew that there would be questions if she suddenly gave off a stupid laugh. She needed to compose herself and she knew that it wouldn't be possible with the way her mother was watching her keenly. Sera set down the piece of material she had sewed and looked over to her mother before glancing at the door.

"If you will excuse me mother, I need a bit of fresh air." Seraphina muttered not wanting to draw attention to herself but she wanted to leave the room quickly before her mother could question her. Without waiting for her mother's reply she shot out of the room without a glance back and made her way through the familiar corridors until she reached the entrance hall and the waiting courtyard.

Before Seraphina stepped out into the courtyard she caught sight of a familiar face and stepped into the shadows to watch with interest before she was spotted. She knew that watching people without them knowing was rude and inconsiderate but she just wanted to watch the way Jon interacted with his family, she wanted to see the way he acted when he wasn't around her.

He was playing with Bran and Rickon along with Robb and Arya, what they were playing Sera had no clue but she was interested in finding out but she wanted to watch them for a few more minutes. Sansa was standing to the side with her mother and they were talking about something, Sera didn't know what they were talking about but she knew it was something that displeased them both if she went by the frowns on their faces.

"Go on Rickon, say it." Robb encouraged the boy and Jon lifted him onto his shoulder so they youngest could look down at his siblings. Rickon's face flushed before he glanced around the courtyard and let his gaze stick on Sansa. He looked back down to his siblings and as Bran nodded the little boy sighed before looking over at their mother.

"I don't want to." he mumbled turning his head down so that he couldn't see the looks his siblings were giving him. To Sera it looked that Jon, Robb and Bran didn't mind that Rickon didn't want to play but Arya seemed to mind as she shook her head and clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying anything. She sent a glare at Rickon and turned on the spot rushing away in Sera's direction before she could say anything.

"Don't worry Rickon; we'll play a different game." Jon told the boy not wanting to see him upset and it was that behaviour that made Sera smile as she watched him. She liked the way he protected the boy of four, trying to cheer him up before he started to cry, it would not do for the boy to shed tears over a stupid game.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked startling Seraphina from her thoughts as she spun around to see Arya leaning against the wall and watching the princess with folded arms. Sera's heart was beating so fast she rested her hand against her chest in hopes to help calm the ridiculous beat before someone spotted her looking scared in Winterfell. She had many asking her if she was a weak little girl that hid behind her mother's skirts when she was frightened but she knew that wasn't rue and she wanted others to see it as well.

"Oh, Arya you startled me." She mumbled feeling her heart slow but it was still too fast for her liking. "I was watching you with your brothers." Sera muttered turning her eyes back to the four boys as they now played with wooden swords. Jon and Robb were laying on the floor letting the two younger boys stab them repeatedly, victorious smiles lighting their faces.

"I don't understand why you would do that." Arya muttered walking away from the wall and standing next to the princess as she watched her brothers rolling around on the floor. Sera looked at Arya as the younger girl watched her brothers roll around in the mud, doing things boys did and Sera could see why she didn't understand. She played with her brothers all the time and Sera never had anyone to play with like that. Sera's relationship with Joffrey was bad and they didn't really get on much when they were younger so they didn't have the pleasure in playing games like that.

"I never had that with Joffrey. We used to play with each other for a few years and then he became mean. By the time Myrcella was born I was tired of playing childish game and was growing up. Of course, I play with Tommen now but I make the games a bit more grown up and he sometimes doesn't like playing with me. I like that Robb and Jon plays with you all still and I love watching you all have fun." Sera told Arya keeping her eyes on the four boys as they laughed as they hit ach other. Now it was Robb and Jon fighting, rolling around on the floor as Bran and Rickon cheered them on.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from," Arya mumbled looking up at the girl as she watched her brothers. She knew something about this girl, but she was afraid to mention it. She didn't know if the girl was pretending not to be like her mother or if this was actually her. "I saw you and Jon kiss the other day in the Godswood." Arya blurted out suddenly not caring if this girl was like her mother. She wanted to know why they would do something so disgusting, they were friends yet Arya was sure friends didn't treat each other like that. Seraphina's face grew white at Arya's words and her eyes widened at the exclamation. Just as she turned to face the girl Jon looked up and saw the pale face of Sera and the horror that washed out her features.

He wondered if there was something wrong with her and when he saw her talking to Arya he knew that his little sister was probably the source behind Sera's horror. Pushing himself away from Robb he excused himself, climbing to his feet and making his way over to the two girls.

"You promise me not to tell anyone Arya?" He heard Sera say to his sister as he drew closer to them and it had him wondering what she was talking about. Was she sharing a secret about him with her? Arya nodded her head quickly glanced over to him before whispering something in Sera's ear.

The princess turned shocked to find Jon standing in front of her and in her flustered state she bowed down to him before realising what she had done. Jon could see the flustered look in her eyes and tried hard not to smile at the princess' act of stupidity. He did think she was stupid, he thought she was rather cute when all flustered yet he wanted to know what had gotten her flustered.

"Jon, how nice it is to see you." She mumbled fiddling with her cards as she looked up at him through her lashes, her face turning a light pink. Jon nodded his head in acknowledgement and was about to answer when she cut across him. "Would you show me the crypts? I am dying to hear more about your family." she begged taking his hand in hers and giving it a soft squeeze in hope that he would lead her away form the courtyard and down to the crypts. Jon only nodded before taking her hand and taking her to the place she most desired at the time.

* * *

They stood there together, shoulder against shoulder as they stared at the crypt of Lyanna Stark. For some reason, they had came to a stop at this crypt without thinking about it. Jon always felt he had a connection with this crypt and Sera was intrigued to find out more about Jon's aunt.

"You've been rather quiet Sera," Jon finally muttered after they spent the complete walk down tot he crypts without a word. He wanted to speak to her yet he was afraid she would not answer, but now he had had enough of the quiet.

"I was thinking about something Arya said." She replied fiddling with her hands before deciding to be brave and take Jon's within her own. Jon looked down at their hands and gave his fingers a wiggle before looking back at the girl.

"And what did my sister say? If she hurt your feelings I will tell father." Jon told her wanting to know that he would not let his sister bully her. He loved Arya dearly but he knew that she could be a bit of trouble at times and on more than one occasion she had really hurt people's feelings. He knew she didn't intended to do it but she had such a wild way to her she couldn't control herself.

"She was not being horrid to me Jon, she was rather helpful actually. She just shocked me is all." Sera admitted turning her head to face him and giving him a soft smile. She would tell him what Arya said and she would do it in a minute but for now she just wanted to stare at him, knowing he had nothing to panic about because she knew he would panic over this.

Jon looked into her blue eyes and he felt himself drifting away from her beauty and he knew that there was one thing he wanted to do. He had promised him self that he would never kiss her again but in that moment, he would break that promise to himself just to feel her lips against his. He lent his head down to hers and his lips lightly brushed against his before she pulled back and grimaced at him. Did she not want to be kissed? Had he done something wrong?

"Arya saw us kissing in the Godswood." she blurted reminding herself of Arya and they way she had told her. It brought a smile to her lips but when she saw Jon's face her smile dropped. If she could have seen her own face when she heard the news she was sure she would have looked just like Jon did now. Eyes wide and face drained of colour, no real expression in his eyes. Yes, she knew she looked like that.

"Your father is going to kill me." he muttered knowing the words were true because he knew Arya could not keep a secret, he could remember all the times when he begged her when she was younger.

"No he won't." Sera soothed him placing her hands on his cheeks and directing his head down to look at her. His grey eyes locked with her blue ones and in that moment, all he saw was her. No future death or beating, just her. "Hey, Arya promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone, I trust her Jon and so should you." she hoped that he had trust in his sister because she believed that the girl wouldn't tell anyone and she wanted him to as well.

It was obvious that Arya cared for Jon and that he was her favourite brother and Sera could see it from the way they played together and the way she was willing to keep something like their kiss a secret when she shouldn't because they should have never done so outside of marriage.

"If someone finds out I won't let you be blamed." Jon told her suddenly taking her hands within in his as he leant his forehead against hers. He liked feeling closer to her like this without having to kiss her. He liked kissing her but this feeling was good as well. Sera smiled at his words and moved one of her hands out from under his to hit him lightly on the chest.

"I can take care of myself Jon Snow." She teased before leaning up and placing her lips against this. The same feelings as last time rushed over them and they were thankful of that. They didn't want anything to change, they wanted it to feel the same as the last time.

Unknown to the two wrapped within each other, their lips pressed against each other in a passion-filled kiss, Lady Stark had followed them down to the crypts worried what the bastard might do to the princess if left alone with her. She watched them as they spoke, not hearing what they shared as she didn't want to grow too close and alert them to her presence. She tried staring her ears but it was to no use, she could not hear them.

* * *

Catelyn watched in disgust as they girl let the bastard boy place his head against hers after she placed her hands against his face. Why would she willingly touch someone as low as Jon Snow? Anger bubbled inside of Catelyn at the thought of the Baratheon girl being friends with her husband's bastard and she almost exploded when the bastard placed his lips against hers. She was hoping the girl would push him away and shout for her guards. That would result in the boy's death and then she would not have to put up with him sulking around the castle like his life was unfair.

When the girl did not pull away, instead wrapping her arms around the bastard's neck, entwining her fingers in his hair as he brought her closer to his body by resting his hands on her hips and pulling them against his. Horror ran through her at that and along with the anger she felt, she would murder the boy herself. She took a step forward ready to announce that she was here and was going to let the bastard pay for touching the princess but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard yet soft chest.

"Leave them be Cat," Ned whispered pressing his lips at the base of her ear. That always got her but she was still angry about what she had seen. She couldn't just let the bastard get away with it. He had to be taught a lesson and if that mean losing his head then so be it.

"Ned," she whined only to be cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand and brought her into the shadows. He took her away from the two kissing and held her tightly to his chest waiting until she relaxed and calmed down.

"I said leave them Catelyn. That boy deserves to be happy and you will let him be for once." He told her sternly taking hold of her hand in his strong grip and pulling her from the crypt until they stood outside in the courtyard under the daylight. "If you can't be nice to the boy then leave him alone." He warned and Catelyn did not like the look in his eyes. He was standing up for the bastard over her, his wife.

* * *

Within the crypt shadows danced together, moving over the two dark-haired children that were sharing passionate kiss that was forbidden. They would have continued to share in such a kiss had Seraphina not heard a whisper from nearby.

Seraphina pulled away from Jon and took care s she searched the crypts carefully with her eyes. She swore she heard someone whisper Jon's name but she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. Sighing in defeat at her muddled brain Sera turned back to Jon only to step back in shock. There standing behind him was the woman from the courtyard.

She was wearing the same pale blue dress and her hair was as dark as she thought. It was her eyes that brought the scream out of Sera though. They were a grey-blue, sharp as steel and as cool as ice. She had the same eyes as Jon.

"Jon," the woman whispered gaining the attention of the dark-haired boy and before anything else happened Sera couldn't stop herself as she let out the most terrifying scream she had heard in her life.

* * *

Ned watched as his wife took a step away from him and he saw that the hurt was clear in her eyes. She would keep it form her face, she would act like she had a heart made of stone but Eddard knew the truth. He reached out for her and as his fingers slipped over her hands he heard a terrifying scream emerge from within the crypts. His eyes widened with many thoughts and as they connected with Catelyn's, he dropped her hands from his and raced into the darkness.

Catelyn knew it had to have been that bastard boy. He wanted more from the girl and she wasn't willing to give it and that led to him attacking her. Catelyn watched her husband go with a small smile on her face before looking over to the guards that had heard the cry of terror.

"The Princess needs your help!" She called out turning her smile into a frown and her face into a panicked look in hopes that the guards would rush after her husband.

"Quickly follow my husband!" She shouted at them pointing towards the crypt and running after the men that had followed her orders.

Inside the crypt Ned stood with still with the princess and the bastard either side of him. Catelyn could not understand what they were doing and why her husband was just standing there. She pushed aside the guards that had entered before her, noting that they were also doing nothing and came up behind her husband. She was ready to ask him why he hadn't taken the bastard away when she noticed someone else with them.

Her eyes turned to the other woman in the crypt and she felt as if the air had left her lungs when she took in everything about the woman. Curling dark hair, grey-blue eyes of ice and beauty beyond hers. She knew this woman but she could not be standing in front of her. It wasn't possible for the woman to be standing in front of her. It wasn't possible because she was...

"Lyanna?" Ned whispered taking a step towards the woman who had answered to the name with a smile and a small step forward.

... dead.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	7. Revelations

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl4.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Guest, diamondgirl647, EctopicKnight2, Theeyeofanger, ro7817227, JMBF, otherworlder81, Vulcran, HPuni101 and Kronos12 for reviewing the story. And thank you to everyone who is following and adding this story to favourites.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 7

* * *

Jon stood silently next to Seraphina, Ghost at his side as Lyanna Stark sat in front of the top table in the great hall. King Robert was sat in his father's chair, his wife Cersei next to him and her brothers, Jamie and Tyrion on her side. His father was sat on the King's other side, Lady Catelyn perched in her seat next to her husband and Robb beside her and Sansa sat beside her elder brother. The rest of the Stark children were in one of their chambers with Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey, one of the handmaidens watching over them.

Everyone was staring intently at Lyanna but no one had yet asked her anything. Jon was wondering how she had lived this long without speaking to anyone or being seen. Would it not drive someone mad to live like that for over ten years?

"How are you alive, Lady Stark?" Tyrion finally asked and Jon moved his eyes away from his aunt and over to the Lannister that had spoken. He looked intrigued and Jon was surprised no one had asked any questions beforehand. They all shared the same look upon their faces.

Jon watched as Lyanna's eyes lifted to him before dropping to his father and then over to Tyrion. She didn't deliver her emotions and thoughts through her face and that left anyone guess clueless. Her eyes seemed to cloud over briefly before flicking to King Robert and then back to Tyrion.

"To explain that I will need to tell you the whole story first." She muttered softly and Sera wondered if she was speaking because she hardly used her voice or if it was a natural softness she had.

"Go on Lya," Ned encouraged her with a slight nod and his soft voice. He wanted to know how his sister was still alive because he was sure her bones were placed within her crypt.

"As you are aware, Ned found me in the Tower of Joy, in the red mountains in Dorne. Many thought I was alone when I was there after Rhaegar left me but I wasn't," as she spoke her eyes lifted and locked onto Jon's. There was something in her eyes that looked sad yet she looked happy at the same time and Jon did not understand that. "I was with our son," she added giving Jon a sad smile at her words.

The hall filled with the gasps of astonishment at Lyanna's news. Jon barely understood what was going on, everything passing him by without slowing down. Seraphina turned her head to Jon, watching as his face dropped of any emotion and she furrowed her eyebrows wondering if he was alright. She noticed her father pushing his chair away with such a force that it clashed against the floor with a loud bang. He looked furious and she understood why.

"That bastard raped you?" Robert roared enraged at the thought of that monster touching his sweet Lya. Lyanna looked up at her King before turning her eyes to her brother. Ned understood what she was going to say and quickly stood and lifted the chair back up and pushed Robert down into it forcefully. He ignored the look his friend gave him, just patted him on the shoulder and nodded to his sister.

Jon could not help but think that he was still a bastard. If Lyanna was his mother as she said and his father Rhaegar raped her than he was still a bastard. It did not matter that he was the son of a prince he was still worthless.

"No, Rhaegar did not rape me." She told Robert and the others quietly flicking her eyes to her son watching his face. She knew that he did not like to be a bastard and she wished she could say something to sooth him. "I left with Rhaegar willingly, we ran to Dorne to be together. I did not know what it would have brought. I did not know what my actions would have done. Rhaegar didn't know what his father had done until it was too late." She muttered her voice catching as she thought of the deaths of her father and eldest brother. Her grey eyes so much like Jon's showed the pain and sorrow she felt at this.

Catelyn Stark was enraged. She had loved Brandon deeply and although she loved Ned, she was married to him because of the death of her true love. It was this bitch's fault that her true love had been killed and she had been left alone with no one but a stranger for a husband.

"You selfish bitch. You caused Brandon's death! You were a stupid, selfish girl running off with a married man who had two children!" Catelyn screamed at her not caring if her husband heard how upset she was with his sister. She did not care if he found out that she still loved his brother. That she may even love his brother more than him. She didn't care if he found out that she wished their children were the children of Brandon Stark instead of him.

Lyanna looked up at her good-sister and started coolly at her before flicking her eyes to Jon before back at the red-faced woman. Lyanna had plenty to say about this woman and she was sure that her dear brother did not know the extent of what his wife had done to her son, his nephew.

"I never liked you Catelyn, not when you were betrothed to Brandon or when I heard you married Ned. And then I saw the way you treated my son. I always knew you were a selfish, narrow-minded woman but to hate a boy who had nothing in the world. You thought just because he was a bastard he didn't deserve love. I would have showered him in love because he is full of more compassion and love than you ever will be!" Lyanna spat at her not caring that this was her brother's wife and he must have cared for her.

Ned watched as his sister's eyes turned cold and he noticed then that they were so much like Jon's. As Lyanna's words hit Catelyn, Ned knew he should not feel proud that these words came from his sister but he could not help but smile as he looked down at her. She was truly a Stark; she was still a she-wolf even after all these years.

Jon stilled as he heard Lyanna's words. So, he was a bastard still? He did deserve everything he had been given as he grew. It seemed that his sister Sansa agreed with his mother as she sat forward in her chair looking down at her aunt with a frown.

"Jon is a bastard though. Father told us that he was a bastard and you have not said otherwise." She muttered standing up for her mother. She did not like the way that this stranger, although she knew she was family, came into their home and shouted at her mother, calling her names and being disrespectful.

Seraphina could hear it in Sansa's voice. Sansa Stark was just like her mother. She hated anything that was below her and that would even mean the boy she was told was her half-brother. For some reason Sera had wanted more from Sansa, she had expected more.

"Jon is my son Sansa." Lyanna told her coldly, her eyes matching her voice as she stared down at the girl who took so much after her mother. Lyanna did not like this girl yet she would not be quick to judge her.

"I saw you die." Ned muttered quickly, loud enough for everyone to hear. He did not want his sister shouting at his daughter. Sansa would not be able to take the anger Lyanna would be willing to lay on her. He knew his wife could but he would leave his daughter out of it. Lyanna nodded at his words and she shifted in her seat before staring her brother in the eyes deeply, hoping he would understand.

"I was ill with the fever. It caught a few days after I had given birth. I knew I was going to die so when Ned came to me I made him promise to take Jon to Winterfell and treat him like a son. He was so beautiful for a new babe, his hair so dark and he had curls already. I had to make sure he was safe before I died." She started her eyes filling with tears when she spoke about Jon. it made Sera's heart beat a little faster as she saw just how much his mother cared for him. "I thought it was my time to go so I gave in. When I woke, I was so weak. Everyone thought I was dead and I could find you anywhere." She directed her words to Ned when she spoke letting him know that she did think of him when she woke. "I wanted to hold Jon in my arms but I knew you were far from me. No one was around apart from this maid, Ella; she told me how I was supposed to be dead."

"Why didn't you write to me?" Ned asked her tears in his eyes and his voice cracking as he asked his sister a simple question.

"I had to stay dead, you have to understand Ned. If I told people I was alive, Jon would have been killed. I could not let anyone touch my son." she begged him to understand and she knew he forgave her when he nodded slightly. "Wylla helped me with everything, we sent bones of a woman my age and we travelled to Winterfell with them. She has stayed with me ever since you left me to bring Jon home." Her words could be no truer but she could still see the pain in her brother's eyes and she did not like it. "I saw you when you were grieving Ned, but I knew I could not tell you I was alive then. I needed to make sure Jon would be safe."

"I understand Lya," he told her softly as he saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. She wanted him to forgive him and he knew he could not hold it against her. She was only doing what she thought was best for her son and he would have done the same thing.

"You've been alive all this time?" Robert asked with clenched teeth. He could not understand why she did not come to him after everything. He loved her and he would have taken her if she explained it to him. He would have been angry at first but he would have rather made her his wife than the Lannister beside him.

"Yes," Lyanna told him softly moving her eyes from her brother to her once betrothed. From the stories, she had heard about him it was true what she had feared once she found out about their marriage. He was a man who was not happy with just one woman.

"I loved you!" He shouted making it clear that the woman beside him was nothing to him but the woman in front of him was everything. His hands were clenched on the table in front of him and if he had his hammer he would have smashed the table to piece until all this anger washed away. Lyanna watched him sadly her eyes going to Cersei Lannister who had yet to say anything before looking back to Robert.

"You never truly loved me Robert. You loved the thought of me. You let this ruin a marriage where your wife truly loved you at one time. You should have let go of me and forgotten the past and had a true relation ship with your Queen." She told him looking back over to Cersei who still stayed quiet as Lyanna spoke.

Robert stared at Lyanna deeply for a few moments not caring if the hall was far too silent or that there were other people in the room. To him it was just Lyanna and him, alone in this hall. Seraphina noticed that her father was busy staring at Jon's mother and cleared her throat, stepping forward slightly so people could see her.

"What does this mean for Jon?" Seraphina asked not liking that nothing about Jon really seemed to tell them where it left him. She knew her father hated Targaryen's and she knew he would kill Jon, but she hoped he would not.

"He is a bastard, nothing has changed!" Catelyn snapped glaring over her shoulder at the princess and the bastard boy. All she could see in her mind was the two kissing and it made her sick.

"He isn't a bastard, he never was." Lyanna spoke, shocking everyone especially Jon. He was not a bastard and for some reason that lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Catelyn hissed not believing her ears. Lyanna looked over to Robert before deciding to settle her eyes on her brother. What she was about to tell everyone know was something that no one apart from the people involved knew, she would be risking everything by letting it out.

"Rhaegar loved me, I knew that, Elia knew it, and it wasn't hard for anyone to see. With Elia's permission, he married me." She told them revealing that she was now a Targaryen and no longer a Stark. "Rhaegar had something written up, it showed that Elia consented to the marriage and it allowed him to marry another, the King then signed it as well so it was final." Her words seemed to keep the room silent and she knew she would have to explain more for them to understand. "Rhaegar wanted three children, Elia knew that but she couldn't give him a third. She told him that if he found the woman he wanted to give him a third child she would understand and give him her blessing. He was in love with me and I him. He was there when I found I was with child and he was there for Jon's birth. He was so happy, he didn't care that Jon looked more like a Stark than a Targaryen." Her voice mad it clear that she was happy with what happened in her past.

It made Jon happy that his mother and father loved each other deeply and that he wasn't a bastard like he thought. He liked that his father was there when he was born, he liked that his father didn't care what he looked like, and he was joyed to know that his father had loved him for who he was. Sera could see that Jon was happy about something and she took his hand within hers giving it a soft squeeze when he looked down at her.

Catelyn took in everything that Lyanna had said and when she remembers that Ned had know about Jon she turned her eyes away from Lyanna and over at her husband. She was distraught and disgusted with the man. She stood from her chair quickly, slapping Ned around the face with a flat hand.

"You lied to me! ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU'VE KEPT IT A SECRET! You let me believe you had broken your vows to me and brought back a bastard to prove it. Really it was your whore of a sister's bastard!" Catelyn screamed not caring if she was making a fool of herself in that moment. She thought she had an honest husband and here a marriage of near nineteen years had been broken and she had been lied to for the majority of it. Ned looked up at her with his steely blue eyes and she could see that he did not look sorry. She wanted to slap him again.

"I had no choice Cate, I promised Lyanna that I would keep him safe, I didn't break that promise." He told her calmly but he made sure to keep his voice firm even if he was speaking to his wife. Catelyn huffed in annoyance before dropping down into her chair and facing away from Ned and keeping her eyes from Lyanna.

* * *

As Ned talked to his wife Tyrion looked behind him to see what his niece was doing now. She had been too quiet for his liking and he was worried that she may get hurt from the reveal of all this new information. To his surprised she was holding hands with the boy, her head rest on his shoulder gently as his free hand was running through the thick white fur of his direwolf. They were holding hands tightly; Tyrion could tell that much and he thought that they seemed to be the only two that had a peaceful mind now. Tyrion flicked his eyes along the table wondering if anyone else noticed the couple behind them and he spotted the young Stark boy, Robb with his head facing his half-brother, no it would be cousin now. The Stark boy turned back to face his aunt with a smile on his face so Tyrion assumed that he knew more than what he had just seen.

"Brandon would have been a more honourable husband than you Ned Stark!" Catelyn hissed at her husband loud enough for everyone to hear and Tyrion was sure he saw Robb Stark clench his hands in anger. Did the boy not agree with his mother's words, of course he would stick up for his father but it seemed the boy did not care for the Tully.

Robert had been oddly silent through his best friend's argument with his wife but he was going to say something until he saw Lyanna's boy lead his daughter over tot he side of the hall, his hand within her and a smile upon his face. He looked to his daughter and saw that she looked happy, happier than she had in a while. Robert faced his with and noticed that she was also watching them and her eyes had turned to slits at the sight. Of course, she would not be happy if their daughter was happy, she loved to make the girl miserable. Tyrion caught the eye of his good-brother and he nodded his head in the direction of his niece making sure Robert knew what he was talking about when he gave a small nod of encouragement.

Robert turned back to his daughter and saw that the boy was whispering something to het that brought out a large smile, one Robert had never seen on her face before. To him it looked like his little Phina had found her husband.

"ENOUGH!" Robert roared shocking the arguing couple and halting their words. He could see that he had frightened everyone in the room but he did not care. His eyes went down to Lyanna and he felt a twinge when he gazed upon the face of his love. "I wish for you and your son to dine with me and my daughter Lyanna." He told her flicking his eyes over to the couple watching as Lyanna seemed to do the same. He saw a small smile cover her lips at the sight and just seeing her smile made him happy.

"Of course Your Grace," Lyanna replied dipping into a curtsy to show that she still respected him after all these years. Robert nodded at her and stood from his chair; everyone followed the example of their King and rose from their seats as well.

Catelyn rose from her chair ignoring Ned's presence beside her as she looked down at the Targaryen whore who had also risen from her chair. She couldn't stand her, she had destroyed her marriage and there wasn't even a look of sympathy on her face.

"Whore!" Catelyn spat at her as she walked past the girl, wanting to leave the hall and be away from her husband. Lyanna turned and walked behind her good-sister and when she felt her brother step up beside her she decided she would not let the woman get away with it. Lyanna had spent years watching the woman mistreat her son because she thought he was a bastard, but now Lyanna was here to protect him.

"At least I did not wish death on an innocent child Cate," she said coolly, noting the red-haired woman stopped in her walk and froze at the words. Before it could be mistaken that Catelyn let Lyanna's words get tot her she marched out of the hall aware that Sansa was rushing behind her.

"You should stop teasing her Lya," Ned muttered to his sister placing a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. This was the first time he had touched her a long time, she felt right as he wrapped her in his arms. She was home now and he had his sister back.

"I have missed you terribly Ned," She whispered to him pressing her cheek against his chest listening to the beat of his heart as he held her to him. She pulled away with a smile on her lips and Ned could not help but think that his sister was still beautiful. She had grown into her beauty and now he had a feeling she looked like their mother.

"You should go say something to your son. He's been waiting his whole life to know who you were." Ned told her placing a kiss on her forehead before pushing her in the direction of Jon and Sera.

Jon watched as the woman now known as his mother was, and as she stepped towards him he tightened the grip he had on Sera's hand alerting him to his nerves. Sera looked up at Jon and saw that his mother was walking towards them. She smiled at how nerves he was before running her thumb along his hand trying to soothe him from his worries.

"You will be fine Jon; I will be here with you." She whispered to him before turning to look at his mother. There was so much or Lyanna in Jon that Seraphina was sure that he couldn't possibly be a Targaryen. The only Targaryen she saw in him was when his eyes flickered violet in the light, other than that he had all the Stark features. He was more wolf that he was dragon. Lyanna stopped in front of them resting her eyes on Sera before she lifted them to her son. He had turned out to be a handsome man, just like his father and she was so proud of him.

"Jon," she stuttered not knowing what to say. She knew that whatever she said to him would never make up for the way she left him as a child and had let him be brought up thinking he was a bastard. Jon looked into his mother's eyes and seemed to know what she was thinking. He didn't want to forgive her but he knew she only did it to protect him. He removed the hand that was still in Ghost's fur and lifted it towards her hoping she would take his hand.

"Mother," he muttered speaking the words for the first time to a woman who would actually answer. He watched as she smiled, it was a large one and he caught a glimpse of her teeth as she set her hand within his. Lyanna was finally home, she had her son, her brother and the comfort of the north. Everything was going to be better from now on.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review. The next update will be tomorrow :)_


	8. An Arrangement

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Theeyeofanger, megabill, Dark Serpent Cat, BookwormStrawberry and HiPuni101 for reviewing the story and thank you to everyone who is following and favouriting the story.**_

 _ **Now the story will be going slightly AU.**_

Our Fiery Fury

Chapter 8

* * *

To say Jon was nervous was a misunderstanding. He was more than nervous; his heart was beating fast and he was finding it hard to catch his breath. Tonight, he was dining with the King, Seraphina and his newly found mother. That thought alone made him nervous; his mother. He was sat in the bath as he thought about her - an odd place to think of his mother but he couldn't help it. All these years he had thought he had no mother but she had been here with him, watching him as he grew yet she had not spoken a word. Why would she do that? Why would she hide from him? He knew he was going to forgive her but he had to understand why she had hidden from him all these years. Why had she decided to make an appearance in his life now?

He sighed as he dropped into the warm water that the maids had prepared for him, his father, no his uncle had thought it wise he be dressed fit for the King. He was going to wash up well but he wasn't going to shave his beard. He liked the length it reached now and he was sure the King would not mind. When he looked at himself in the silver glass he thought he looked grown up and his age and when he had no hair on his face he thought he looked too young.

It was also as he looked into the silver glass that he realised he was no longer a bastard like he believed. He wasn't the bastard of Winterfell. He was a Targaryen. Son to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. All his life he had thought he was a bastard, been treated like one by Lady Catelyn and on the occasion Sansa, but his father had never treated him like one. But now his father wasn't his father, but his uncle. Everything was going to change in Winterfell and Jon did not know if it was for better or worse.

He washed himself quickly was the water grew cooler and he knew he should hurry if he did not want to be late for dinner with the King. They would not be dining in the great hall tonight he had been told that when new clothes had been brought to him. They were like the ones Robb wore, fit for a Lord, and that was what Jon was now. A Lord. He pulled on his breeches, quickly tying them before he grabbed for his shirt and slipping that over his head. He was sure then that the noises he heard outside his room were not from his imagination and he smiled softly as the door opened and Robb came in, Rickon, Arya and Bran following him behind with their heads down.

He could tell that they were all upset but he saw that Robb kept the look form his face; the others did not do so well. Jon looked between his youngest siblings waiting for one of them to do something as he ties the laces on his shirt and exchanged a look with Robb who shrugged in return. It was Rickon that made the first move, lifting his tear-stained face as he ran to Jon almost knocking him back with surprise.

"You're still my brother!" He cried wrapping his arms around Jon's legs in an attempt to get close to the older boy. Jon sighed and shared another look with Robb before bending down and picking the boy up. Jon was sure his own tears would fall as he felt them burning his eyes as he held his little brother close.

"Of course we are still brothers Rickon, I promise." Jon assured the younger boy wondering what was going on in his head. What had he been told about Jon?

"Promise?" Rickon asked not sure whether his brother was telling the truth or trying to stop his tears. Jon looked down into the dark eyes Rickon had been born with and gave him a soft smile, setting him down on the floor before crouching in front of him.

"I gave you my word Rickon, I promise." Jon vowed taking Rickon's hand in his own giving it a squeeze as he watched a smile spread across his face. Jon wanted to say more to the boy but he was only six and he would not understand his words.

"Do you still consider us siblings?" Robb asked quietly and Jon thought at first that it would either be Arya or Bran to ask not his older brother. Robb had never sounded so desperate in his life and Jon knew that Robb truly did see him as a brother. Jon gave Rickon's hand one last squeeze before standing again and facing his older brother and looked at him carefully. He was a man now, both him and Robb but as he looked at the man older than him by a few months, all he could see was his brother. He was his brother in everything, including blood.

"Aye, I do Robb." he told him softly, clasping his brother's shoulder in a firm grip as he gave him a smile in which Robb returned with one of his own. The two brothers stood there, pleased with the way things were going when Bran stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jon's middle breaking up the two older boys small embrace.

"I always thought there was something different about you Jon." Bran told him looking up into his brother's grey eyes as Jon ruffled his dark curls and looked down at his brother in confusion. Was this something different Bran thought about him, his being a bastard? He did not want Bran to think he was any different now to what he was before.

"Something wild about you." Arya muttered filling in the rest of Bran's words as she stepped forward and pushed Bran away from Jon causing him and Robb to laugh at their sister's antics. Jon noticed how her eyes were shining with tears but he knew she would not let them fall in front of her brothers. He crouched down and brought her into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her from the ground, spinning her in a quick spin before setting her on the ground, where she clung to his waist.

Sansa Stark watched quietly from the shadows in the hallways as her sister hugged Jon with a large smile on her face. All her brothers were there as well and she realised then that they all considered him a brother. They all loved him deeply and still wanted him as a brother; they all wanted him except her. She had chosen her mother's hate and contempt over Jon and it had blinded her over the years tot he way she acted towards Jon. He had always been kind to her, he had taken the time to be polite even when she had been cruel and acted coldly toward him.

She hadn't been impressive wither her actions, she had tried to show Princess Seraphina tat she was a Lady fit to be in the courts by showing her how she felt about bastards. She had shown her she could act like the ladies in Kings Landing; she had shown her that she could fit in well. But the princess hadn't been impressed when she insulted Jon; she had become offended with the words she had spat out in the hall earlier that day. She had seen the way the princess looked at her with disgust and anger and Sansa did not understand, it confused her.

Did Seraphina not see that bastards were useless and a waste of space? Did she not care that they brought shame to great, strong families? Dis she not care about stupid things like that? Did she not care about their status of birth and simple care about them? Did she not care if they were highborn or poor?

Sansa could remember that her mother always told her that she should never interact with a bastard. She told her that Jon was nothing more than a bastard, bringing shame on the family with his name and should be treated like a bastard and not a lord.

As she looked over to the way Jon held her sister against him she knew her lady mother was wrong.

She watched as Jon caught sight of her and gave her a kind smile, something he always did when he saw her. It always annoyed her when he did that. She would always act cold and distant towards him regardless that she was told her was her brother and treated her with nothing but kindness. He had never said anything cruel to her but she could never accept him as her brother. Now he was her cousin and she was slowly believing that she could live with that. He would no longer bring shame to the family but she would always see him as someone below her.

She did not return the smile he offered her, she just silently walked away.

* * *

Seraphina knew that this dinner with her father was important and was leading to something big. He had not only invited her along but also Lady Lyanna Stark and Jon and she knew that he would not do so unless there was something he wished to discuss with her and the Targaryen child. And that was what Jon was; he was a Targaryen not a Snow like many thought. This was important and she knew that she would have to dress fit for a queen - fit for her mother. It was as she was deciding what gown to wear when Meera came into her chambers looking worried.

"You're Grace," she asked softly watching as the young princess placed a gown on the bed before stripping out of the dress she was currently wearing and sunk into the soothing hot water. Meera understood that the girl was not shy about showing her body around her; she had tended to the girl since she was born and it seemed Seraphina had grown used to Meera around her in any state. As Seraphina sunk into the bath, Meera came up behind her, placing a small torn cloth on the side of the bath lathered in rose oil. It was an oil the queen wished her daughters wear when they washed. She loved for her daughters to be spoiled in rich oils, oils that would care for their skin and hair. "May I ask you something dear?" Meera asked as she watched the dark-haired girl lather her skin in the rose oil.

"Of course you can Meera," Seraphina muttered to her handmaiden smiling up at her as she sunk slightly in the bath to cover her modesty. She knew Meera would not care but Seraphina was a princess and she knew that she had to act like one even if it was around her handmaiden. A handmaiden that was more of a big sister rather than a maid that saw to her ever need.

"You've been spending a lot of time with that Lord Targaryen recently," Meera hesitatingly muttered hoping not to upset he princess with her words. Seraphina stiffened slightly at the words; did Meera know what was happening between Jon and her? Had she also seen the affection that they shared? She did not answer Meera at first just reached for the bluebell oil that she would wash her hair in and think about what Meera had said to her as she ran her fingers through her long loose curls and thought of something to say. Her mind drifted to the oil in which she had washed her hair with and her mind then went to her mother. She knew her mother only wished for her to wash in rose oil, her mother thought she deserved the best flower oil to be washed in but Sera loved the smell of the bluebell oil and loved how it made her hair so soft and shiny. It was childish of her but this was one thing she always disobeyed her mother on.

"I did not mean to intrude, never mind, I don't care." Meera quickly added upon receiving no answer from the princess. Seraphina turned to face her handmaiden, her body relaxing as she took in the perfumes of the bluebell oil.

"No Meera you have not, don't be silly." Sera told her rested her fingers on Meera's arm lightly before running her fingers over the waters surface lightly as she thought of the words she could say to her handmaiden. "Jon and I are on good terms, he is my friend and I his." She told her carefully noting the way her words didn't give away anything she wished not to tell. She was calm about it, she did not panic and that was fine with her. Seraphina pushed herself under the water, running her hands through her hair to wash out the oils she had washed her hair with. The water then becomes murky, smelling of both bluebells and wild roses.

It was a funny thought but she could not stop it from coming to her mind. It smelt of her favourite flower; bluebells, and her mother's favourite flower; roses.

When she finished running her hands through her hair she pulled her self up and wrung the water from her hair and stood in the bath, accepting the warm, cotton cloth Meera handed her to dry off with. As she dried off, Meera rushed around the chambers pulling out perfumes, undergarments and jewels that would be placed upon Seraphina along with the gown that Seraphina had selected. Once she was completely dry, Meera handed Sera a large, warm, black cotton dressing gown embroidered with silky light blue flowers along the sleeves and hem line of the robe.

Meera dragged her over to a high stool gently where she started to dry Seraphina's long hair between two heated cotton cloths. Seraphina sat in the silence which was broken by the occasional crack from the fire and the soft breathing shared between herself and her handmaiden. Seraphina turned her head towards the open window where she was a full moon and a few twinkling stars. She could hear the soft howling of the direwolves as they roamed the outer world of Winterfell and she wished she could be free like them in that moment.

She truly did want this dinner with her father, Jon and Lady Lyanna but she did not want this. She did not want to pretty herself up and lavish herself in expensive things just to get ready for a small dinner with three other people. She knew she had to though; she was the Princess of Westeros, First and Only of her name. She was Robert Baratheon's pride and joy, she was Cersei Lannister's little dove and one day she would be the sister of the New King. She had so much resting on her shoulders and she did not want to be the owner of that at the moment. She wanted to be a careless girl who could love whomever she wished without there being consequences.

Meera had finished combing and drying her hair when the door opened without a knock and her mother came in. Cersei looked at her daughter intently taking in her thick, glossy black hair as Meera pulled it into a northern braid so her hair was pulled away form her face while the rest hung low down her back in her gently loose curls.

This was Cersei's little dove, this was her eldest child, her eldest daughter. This was her beautiful little dove. She was a beauty among many; she was a true Lannister although she was more Baratheon than Cersei wished for. The only thing Cersei was pleased of was the fact that the Baratheon blood had no effect on her true beauty only her hair.

"Daughter." She said softly stepping onto the chamber and closing the door behind her. Her daughter was not decent at the moment and she had seen the way the men in the north leered at her like she was some prize to win and not their Princess.

"Mother." Seraphina said dipping her head down slightly in acknowledgement as she watched her mother look down at the gown she had selected to wear that evening. It was a beautiful dress, Cersei could not argue with that. The gown was made of a delicate dark, forest green lace fitted over the top of thin black cotton to keep her warm in the winter chill. The arms of the dress were long and flowed down passed her fingertips and Cersei knew the dress would look amazing on her daughter. As Meera helped Seraphina into her slip and then fitted her into her dress Cersei noticed that the dress had thin layers that became lighter in colour. The colour change was not that noticeable, but when the fires light hit it there was a beauty that Cersei could not explain. She noted that the lightest green on the dress was a similar shade to the Lannister green eyes. The lower half of the dress was carefully embroidered with delicate red and blue flowers that Cersei was sure represented roses and bluebells.

The dress hugged Seraphina's body and when she moved the silk material moved with her making it look like liquid. It was breath-taking to see her daughter look this outstandingly beautiful that Cersei almost felt the need to cry. Her daughter's black curls rested along the bottom of her back, a few curls passing beyond her back and over her bottom. A few stands were also loose from the braid that pulled her hair from her face, leaving them to frame her soft, heart shaped face.

Cersei watched as Seraphina added a golden lily hair pin into her hair gently before bringing a golden necklace across her neck and clipping it together. It was a small trinket that hung from the necklace but Cersei knew that it was her daughter's favourite. A gold and bluish-purple, bluebell hung from the thin golden chain and Cersei watched as the flower dropped just above the neckline of the dress, settling just above her daughter's breasts.

Cersei hated to admit it but her daughter looked beyond beautiful and she was sure that her beauty beat that of when she was a girl of her daughter's age. She was one of the fairest girls or woman in Westeros.

Cersei hated to admit it but her daughter looked beyond beautiful and she was sure that her beauty beat that of when she was a girl of her daughter's age. She was one of the fairest girls or woman in Westeros. It was then that Maggy the Frog's words haunted her deeply. She was going to be replaced by a beautiful woman on the throne. Was that beautiful woman be her own daughter? Would Robert do the thing she wished him not to? Would he end their marriage and marry that Lyanna bitch? But no, he wouldn't, he needed her father's money.

Wait ...

He wouldn't! No! Cersei's eyes widened as she knew exactly what her husband was planning on doing. She knew that he wished to marry Seraphina off to some northerner but would he really marry her off to the Jon boy he believed to be a bastard less than a day ago? He would, she knew that much. He was the son of his precious Lyanna and if Robert couldn't marry her than he would marry their daughter to her son.

Cersei looked at her daughter closely and knew then that it would not be Lyanna Stark or Targaryen or whatever you wanted to call the whore woman, that would take the throne from her. Lyanna Stark ... whatever her name was, was no match for Cersei Lannister. She would not take the throne from this lion.

Seraphina Baratheon, her own daughter was more beautiful than the Lyanna woman and Cersei together, so Cersei knew that she had not to worry about that Lyanna when it came to her throne.

 _'I won, you wolf bitch.'_ Cersei thought triumphantly as she thought about the one thing she had won from the Stark, one thing that she would never have. She was Queen of Westeros, she was beauty and she had birthed the King's children. That was something Lyanna had not accomplished in her life. The bitch may have birthed Prince Rhaegar's son, but she did not birth a future king.

Cersei turned back to face her daughter and she wondered then if it would be her own blood that would take the throne from her. But it couldn't be her, Joffrey would be the next King and whoever his wife would be might be the person to take the throne. Cersei broke from her thoughts when she heard her daughter's soft voice and she brought her eyes up to look at the beautiful young woman she had brought into the world.

"I must be going mother, I wouldn't want to keep father waiting. You know how he gets when he has been prevented from eating and drinking his way through the night." Seraphina muttered to her mother, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she passed her, leaving the chamber and heading off to the small chamber that had been provided for the four-person dinner tonight.

* * *

Seraphina was nervous, that much could be said but she knew that she was not the only one nervous about tonight. She also knew that Jon was nervous as she watched him pace back and forth in front of the wooden door she was sure lead into the chamber in which they would be eating in tonight. His hair was combed nicely, but his curls looked much the same as always. He was wearing more expensive clothing this night, he had the right to, and he was a true noble-born, a Targaryen by blood. He was one of the last of his name and he would be treated like it now.

He looked beautiful to her even if he was nervous; she did not care about that in that moment. She only cared that he had bothered to turn up to this dinner even if he knew it could bring no good to his life. This dinner may have been her father telling him that he did not want him in his lands. This could have been her father telling him that he had to leave Westeros and make his way to The Free Cities. And yet he had still turned up and for that she was thankful.

"Jon," she called out softly hoping not to startle him but to gain his attention. He turned quickly at her call and she loved the way his eyes took her in quickly and widened as he did so. Did he think she was beautiful then? From the way, his eyes trailed up and down her she knew that he must.

"You look ... breath-taking." He mumbled taking a step towards her, grasping her hand in his before he quickly placed a kiss against her lips before pulling away. He did not want anyone to catch them as he kissed her so he decided to keep it quick, it was hard but he did not want to bring her shame. Her smile was enough to tell him that she enjoyed it anyway and he was pleased by that.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly, her face heating at the way he kissed her without worry; he didn't even look to see if there were people around them. She looked over to the door which they were to enter and eat, hearing a conversation between her father and Jon's mother. She knew that they could not stay out her all night, her father would send for her soon and she did not want to bring Jon into any trouble. She looked back at Jon before sighing and letting go of his hand slowly. "We should probably join them before my father sends for us." She added not really wanting to go into the chamber, she didn't know if it would change their lives for better or worse.

Jon nodded in agreement and gave her arm a soft squeeze before he stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open and allowing Seraphina to enter before him. He took a deep breath before he followed her. This could be something that could change his life. He needed to go into this room with a clear head and less nerves than he had while waiting for Seraphina to join him.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	9. The Dragon Wolf And The Stag

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: ro781727, Guest, HiPuni101, and Vulcran. Thank to everyone who is following and favouriting this story. It means a lot to me and WalkingPotterGirl14.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 9

* * *

Jon let Seraphina enter before him and until he was sure that she was seated and comfortable in the small chamber he followed her only stopping when he saw that it was not only the King and his mother in the chamber like he thought. His father - no uncle - was there as well. He felt odd calling him uncle now after growing for eighteen years thinking he was his father. The fact that Ned Stark was in the room made Jon feel like this was more than just a small dinner with a select few. Why would there need to be the Lord of Winterfell with his mother and the King? Was there more going on than he originally thought?

As Jon sat down beside Seraphina, he looked over to his mother taking in the deep midnight blue gown she had on and he noted that it brought out her grey eyes. As he looked down at the dress he saw that it was embroidered with winter roses and he could remember how his uncle had told him that Lyanna's favourite flower was a winter rose. His mother gave him a gentle smile as she looked over at her grown son. He looked so much like Rhaegar, not his hair or his face or even his body but it was his eyes. He may not have had the violet eyes of his father but she could still see him inside of her Jon. If there was one thing she was happy about it would be the reminder her son gave her of her husband. It pained her the same time as it comforted her and brought warmth to her heart.

As she gazed into Jon's eyes she could not help but feel grief at what her actions had caused. Ned's wife's words rang in her ears, _'selfish'_. Was she selfish to follow her heart and be with the one she loved dearly? She knew that if she could have changed the past and if she would have known her father and brother would have died because of her than she would have never ran off with Rhaegar. Gods no. She loved them dearly and if she could have been with Rhaegar and still had her family alive she would have but if she had to decided she would have chosen her family. She truly did love Rhaegar but he would have understood why she chose her family.

But looking over at the dark-haired boy across from her it made her heart twinge to think she would have to have given up her son to keep her family alive. She knew she was not much of a mother but she was still the boy's mother and having watched him grow from a far she couldn't help but love him like a mother should.

"Sera, my dove you look as fair as the moon." Robert said proudly ad he smiled at his eldest child. Seraphina blushed at her father's words but when he called her 'my dove', she felt a warmth that did not live inside of her when her mother used the same endearment. She always thought it was because she was more like her father than her mother and she always felt she had a connection with him that not even her mother would be able to understand. Ever since she was a babe she always felt safe with her father and she was always around him. Lyanna watched the way Robert interacted with his daughter and she smiled at the way he took the role as father on when he was near the small doe.

"Thank you father," Sera replied softly picking up her goblet of Arbor wine as the servants rushed around setting their food on the table. Her eyes darted around the table watching the way Jon's mother watched her carefully with a smile on her face. Ned Stark was silent and she realised that he had not spoken a word since they entered and was sure she did not hear him when she was stood outside either. She knew why her father was here. He wanted to drag Ned to Kings Landing and make him his hand. Was that why he was here now? Was Ned Stark acting as her father's hand?

Robert waited until they all had food piled onto their plates before watching the younger couple as they sat close together. The way Lyanna's son was leant slightly towards his daughter in a protective way made him grumble under his breath. This boy would be fine for his daughter's husband. He was a powerful young man even if he did not know it. He had Stark and Targaryen blood in his body and he was from the north. Robert could not ask more for good-son. It was the thought of his daughter leaving him that left him feeling uncertain. Of course, they would stay in the north for a few months until Robert and Ned came up with somewhere for the couple to live.

"You are probably wondering why you are her boy," Robert spoke suddenly startling Jon and Sera as they picked at their food. They were both nervous, both for different reasons but they were similar in a way. Sera was worried that her father would become angry with the new Targaryen in Westeros and would take his revenge and kill him. Jon was worried that he would be banished from Westeros because he was a Targaryen.

Lyanna watched curiously as Robert gazed at her son with something in his eyes that she did not understand, Ned looked on with the same feelings as his sister. He knew the boy before him was not his son but having treated him like one for eighteen years he felt like the boy was his own. He didn't want anything bad happening to the boy, he was still blood after all. Jon nodded, not replying by voice as he quickly chewed on the meat in his mouth, but glanced at his King none-the-less. He had Sera's eyes, dark blue but these held power.

"We came to Winterfell to appoint Ned as my Hand." Robert started looking over at his friend and all eyes turned to the Stark, who nodded at Robert's words. _'So, he had accepted then.'_ Sera thought as she looked back to her father as he cleared his throat gaining the attention of Jon again. "There was another reason we came here. I came to the north to find my Sera a Northern husband. A man who would protect her and love her at the same time." Robert looked over to his daughter, his eyes softening as he did so. "We had an agreement. She would find her husband and I would agree if I found him suitable." He turned back to Jon and as soon as his eyes were placed upon the boy, Jon sat up straighter in his chair not taking his eyes from the King. "It seems my dove has found him and it seems I have as well."

Jon felt his heart racing in his chest as the King's words ran through his head before his heart froze over when Seraphina stilled beside him. Did she not agree with her father's words? As Jon saw it the King was telling him that he was to marry Sera, did she not want that? The King waited for one of the youngsters to speak but when he received no words he looked over to his Hand. Ned shrugged as he took in Jon's expression. The boy was scared beyond his wits, there was so much running through his head right now but Ned knew he was scared.

"You are a Stark and a Targaryen, I know you will make a fine husband to Sera, her mother will agree and I'm sure your mother will as well." Robert said looking over to Lyanna in hopes that any words from her will help bring her son out of his silence. He also wanted her opinion, he wanted to know if he had made the right choice. He did not want this to be a mistake.

As he looked over at her he thought she lovely in her blue gown and the delicate silver-embroidered roses than shone a startling sliver-blue when she moved. She had her hair down in loose waves, set passed her shoulders and he enjoyed that she was still as beautiful as she had always been. He sighed softly at the thought of her never being his. He had a wife - one he did not love - and she had been in love with her husband.

Lyanna looked over at her son and she knew than that she wanted to comfort him and take away the scared look held upon his face. There were many times when he was a child that she snuck into his chambers and held him after one of his nightmares. She loved him deeply and she knew that he would make a fine husband to the princess. She could see that they both cared for the other and they would make it work.

"I agree with you, your grace," she muttered softly drawing Jon's eyes to her as her soft voice entered his ears. He looked at his mother and felt himself relax when she gave him a soft smile. His mother believed he would make a great husband to the girl beside him. "I am sure he will be a fine husband to you Elenei." she muttered to the girl taking her eyes away from her son and looking into the familiar eyes of Robert. She surely was his daughter, more so than the Lannister woman.

Seraphina looked over to Lyanna and looked at her carefully while assessing her words. She believed that Jon would make a great husband. Did she not think Sera knew that already? Jon was so sweet and caring, he would never hurt her unless he had to. She knew he would make a great husband. Was his mother just trying to console her? Take away any fears that she thought she may have? Sera had no fears over this. She was expecting her father to kill Jon, but instead she got to marry him. Did her father see that she was growing feelings for the boy? Did he not want to take away the thing she was growing to love?

"I know Jon would make a great husband. Thank you for your words Lady Targaryen." Sera uttered to the dark-haired woman as she gave her a soft smile before dropping her hand under the table and taking Jon's within her own.

Lyanna stuttered at the name the girl had given her. In many years, she had not heard her name like that. Ella had always called her Lyanna - it was an agreement between the two. She looked over to the girl who looked much like her son with her dark hair and blue eyes before giving her a warmer, larger smile.

"Please just call me Lyanna," she told the girl and Sera went to open her mouth to reply when her father cut her off. Robert looked between the young couple, not missing when his daughter took Jon's hand in her own before decided he should do this right.

"Will you take my daughter's hand Jon?" The King asked the dark-haired Targaryen watching as the boy turned to the man he thought his father these eighteen years. There was no conversation between the two just small looks and raised eyebrows before the Targaryen turned back to face Robert. Under the table he squeezed Seraphina's hand softly before uttering words that would change his life forever.

"I would be honoured to, your grace." Jon uttered sounded confident that he had made the right decision. Robert nodded at the boy's words and turned to face his daughter as her face pulled into a large smile. It was unusual to see such a true smile on her face and to be one that helped bring it there it made him feel powerful. He clapped his hands together and brought the attention to himself again.

"We had better plan the wedding then. If you wish to marry it will have to be soon." he muttered ignoring the large eyes the children gave him at his words. "As soon as my devious wife finds out she will find a way to stop it so we must marry you in four days' time." he told them turning to Ned who nodded his head in agreement. "Let us finish this dinner and tomorrow we will announce your betrothal and throw a feast."

"A good idea Robert, I will have Maester Luwin help with the wedding plans. I think it wise we plan everything before the woman can interfere." Ned muttered thinking about Catelyn's reaction to the news. Robert nodded at his friend's words before looking over at Jon and Seraphina taking in how they both sat in silence without saying a word. He could remember when he was told he was to marry Lyanna, he was ecstatic, excited to the bone and all he could remember doing was showing enthusiasm to Ned, he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to shut up about for a few days. And here was his daughter, his sweet child silent as a lamb.

"What has stopped your tongue child?" Robert called out to his daughter, startling her as she jumped from her seat slightly and turned her blue eyes onto her fathers. She could not deny the love she felt for him then. It was as if he knew she wanted to marry the man sat beside her, it was like he truly looked at his daughter and saw what she was feeling for this man. He had kept his word to her, he had somewhat allowed his daughter to choose her own husband and for that she was grateful.

But now, now she didn't know how she felt. Sure, she was glad that she would be marrying Jon but could she really do it? Her eyes flicked over to the dark-haired man, his eyes were watching her and she felt her eyes heat up at the intense gaze he was giving her. Why did he watch her so intently? But looking over him in that moment, his eyes burning her flesh in a most generous way she knew that she could do nothing but marrying this man. The look he was giving her was one of love. He loved her and she knew that she felt the same for him. They had not known each other long but there was something between them that had drawn them to the other. She was in love with him and she had never felt this before in her life and hopefully he had never felt it either.

"Happiness father," she replied slowly taking her eyes from her betrothed and turned to her father allowing him to see the shining eyes she wished would not tear up at her happiness. She did not want to be seen weak just because she allowed a few stray tears to roll down her cheeks on such a joyous occasion. In that moment when his daughter turned her eyes to him, Robert could see how much she truly loved Jon, and although the words had never be spoken between the two, he was confident that they would enter a marriage full of love and compassion. Something he was ecstatic over because he knew that it was rare to truly find the one person you could care about more than yourself.

And that was what those two were feeling for each other now. It was as clear as day what the Targaryen heir was in love with his daughter, he could not question that. The gaze he set on her was not one of greed and lust but one of admiration and love. He was compassionate towards his daughter and with just that look alone he could never question Ned Stark's nephew. Robert was pretty sure that their hands were clasped under the table, he was not so stupid to miss that move when he was speaking earlier. Seeing the look on his daughter's face made him feel accomplished in a way he had never really felt before. He had felt victory after destroying Rhaegar Targaryen and taking the throne but this was something different. He looked over at the son of the man he had slaughtered over sixteen years ago and felt somewhat sorry for this boy.

He had been brought up believing he was a bastard, and it was true that many did believe that it was so but there had been something nagging at Robert. His closest friend Eddard Stark was full of honour and nothing but. It was not be true that he sired a bastard with a woman who was not his wife. Although Robert could see that there was troubles with the marriage he could not deny that he saw love in his friend's eyes when with his wife. He felt responsible for Jon's upbringing, maybe if he did not kill Rhaegar than this young man would not have had to go through what he did, but he could not change the past. He would not change the past. If he changed the things he did than he would not have ever sired his sweet Elenei.

"I have no doubt that you will care for my girl," Robert suddenly uttered looking between Jon and Sera, he could see the feelings between the two. He knew that no harm would come to her and if this is what she wished for than he would not deny her that. He knew he would get shit from Cersei about this arrangement later. Jon turned his head slightly away from Sera as they were talking softly about the wedding that would be upon them in days to face his King. His eyes were so much like the Prince he had killed that Robert almost flinched back in fright but he managed to hold his ground and face the boy straight on.

"It would not be possible for me to harm her Your Grace. She is far beyond what I would have pictured for my future and I thank you for that." Jon told him honestly as he squeezed the hand of his betrothal feeling his heart burst when he used those words when thinking about her.

Seraphina leant against Jon's shoulder sinking into his side as she watched her father start conversation with Ned, they were still such great friends after many years apart. She hoped that she would be able to achieve a relationship like that with someone some day and hoped that when she did her Jon would be besides her supporting every decision she had. As she looked at Jon she knew that he would always be there for her. He had Stark blood within him, he was a noble man full of honour and love, and he would not disappoint her.

* * *

Cersei was weary as she stepped into the room her husband had requested her to meet him in. As she turned her emerald eyes to her husband she was surprised to see he was sober even though it was midday and he was normal pissed by now. He smiled at her when she entered and she paused slightly in her walk as she made towards him.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about Robert?" she asked carefully hoping that her concern would not leak out as she spoke to her husband. She could still not believe that he was not drunk and had a whore wrapped around him but she took it all in stride as she dropped into the chair in front of him as he gestured her to sit. He did not take long to answer her, only waited for her to sit before opening his mouth and uttering words that had her heart beating fast for a while.

"I have arranged for our daughter Seraphina to marry Jon Targaryen, within the next three days." Robert informed her waiting for her to explode and raise her hand and strike him. She looked like she had misheard him but he knew from the look on her face that she had heard him, it was the look of shock on her face.

"What?" she whispered stunned knowing she did not need him to repeat himself. She wanted to strike him for telling her instead of asking her. But as she thought over everything she knew that maybe this was a good thing for the Lannister family. Jon Targaryen was the last heir of the Targaryen family if you forgot about the Targaryen girl in the Free Cities. If her daughter married into that blood line it would mean good things.

"Our daughter is to marry Lady Targaryen's son." he informed her amazed that she had stayed this calm and not turned to screaming at him like she usually would when they talked about Seraphina's future.

"And does Seraphina agree with your decision?" Cersei asked although she knew that her eldest daughter had agreed to the match. She did not need to have her eyes to see that her daughter had feelings for Jon, feelings that lead to the romantic side of relationships.

"Aye, she had." Robert informed his wife taking in the soft features of her face waiting for her to break and throw a fit over the news. He was waiting for her to yell and him and say that it was his wish and not their daughters.

"And Jon How did he take it?" she asked curious to know if the boy accepted her daughter as his wife or if he threw a fit and declared he would not be marrying her. From the smile on Robert's face she knew then that the boy had accepted her daughter and had not been forced into the upcoming marriage.

"He took it well. It seems he is fond of our girl." Robert told her reaching out and handing her a sheet of parchment where her father's hand could be seen upon the paper. _'This is not an acceptable match for my granddaughte_ r.' Where the only words upon the paper and she knew that the next time she saw her father she would hear of nothing but this marriage.

"And Lady Stark? I have seen the way she despises the boy. I know a woman scorned when I see one and after finding out that he is not Ned's she still treats him like nothing but a bastard. I take it she does not see that he is from the Targaryen blood? I remember the look in Rhaegar's eyes, this boy has that look." Cersei then asked upon knowing that the Stark woman would not take the news well. You could not take something like that well if you truly despised someone for a near eighteen years.

"I'm not sure, Ned is telling her now. I do not suppose she will take it as well as you my dear." He muttered to his wife. This was how they always talked whenever in the presence and he was not out of his mind drunk off the sweet wine he loved dearly. Just after he uttered his words the loud screaming of Catelyn Stark could be heard and it made Robert cringe to think that that could have been him if Cersei took the news ba!d. "Well, it seems we have our answer wife."

Cersei sneered at the thought of the trout woman trying to stand in her daughter's way of marrying the Targaryen boy. She may not like the idea of her daughter marrying this boy but she would not argue. This meant that her daughter would marry into one of the oldest families in Westeros, a family that was seen to be gone. Cersei smiled triumphantly at the thought of her daughter marrying well, she could deal with Catelyn if it meant keeping her daughter safe in her arranged marriage. Cersei could remember how handsome Prince Rhaegar was and now that she knew that Jon was his son she could see signs that he had taken after his father even though his mother's looks outshone the Targaryen blood.

Her daughter will marry the Targaryen boy and she would help her little dove do such even if she had to kill.

* * *

Catelyn Stark could not believe what her husband was saying. It could not be possible for the King to agree or allow something like this to happen. Was he out of his mind? Drunk? He was clearly not thinking and it was now being shown through the decisions he was making.

"How could you let this happen Ned!?" She screamed at her husband the rage clear in her voice when she spoke to her husband. She would have thought that since he was named as Robert's hand he would start using his power to influence the choices the King was to make in the future. The look Ned received from his wife was one thing he would not allow in this marriage. She was looking at him like he was a child, like he should do ask she tells with no question. He would not let her bully him.

"Robert felt it would benefit the realm and I agree with him. It would heal the rift between House Targaryen and House Baratheon, besides, Jon and Seraphina are very taken with each other. It would be no benefit if Robert was to break his daughter's heart before she had the chance to love." Ned explained keeping his voice calm as he spoke to his wife. He did not want to argue with the woman but he knew that she would not listen to him.

Catelyn felt a rush or anger and rage wash through her at her husband's words and she wished to hit him them. The bastard boy had no right marrying the Princess, he was nothing compared to her perfect son and he never would be.

"Robb should marry her, not Jon. The Stark and Baratheon houses should join together and become powerful not the Princess and some bastard!" Catelyn shouted pushing her own son's name forward in hope that it would replace the bastard boy.

"That bastard is my nephew and I will no longer let you talk about him like that!" Ned snapped shaking his head at his wife as her face twisted as if she had bitten into a bitter lemon. When she opened her mouth to protest Ned simple held his hand up to stop her and gave a heavy sigh. "It is too late Cat, Jon and Seraphina will marry in three day's time. The Martell's are travelling as we speak." Ned informed her calmly not looking her directly in the eye as he spoke. "They will not make it for the wedding but they wish to be here to give Jon their approval and to also forward their approval onto Sera and Lyanna."

Catelyn snorted at her husband's words and she could forget in that moment that she was a Lady and just act the way she wanted.

"The Martell's will kill them without a second thought." she muttered coolly hoping that they would make the bastard's death and painful. She did not see the look her husband had until he sighed softly and calmly spoke.

"No they won't Catelyn." he mumbled running his hand over his face, something Robb had picked up from his father. Catelyn frowned at the words and peered at Ned's face careful as she waited for him to say something else.

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Elia wrote to her brothers before she died, it seems Prince Doran and Oberyn were aware that their sister had given her blessing to Rhaegar and Lyanna. She knew that she would not be able to give Rhaegar anymore children and so she gave him his wish to marry another to complete his desire." he told her coolly remembering the words his sister spoke to him hours before when she spoke to him privately in her chambers. Catelyn felt read run through her at the thought of the wedding going on and she looked at her husband with pleading eyes when another thought crossed her mind.

"Where will they live?" She asked fearfully hoping that it would not be in the castle with them. She had handled the boy for seventeen years, nearing eighteen and she would no longer do so under her own home.

"They will live in Summerhall, Robert's had it being re-built for the last five years. He knew that Sera would need her own home and wanted her close to him." Ned told her before pausing and turning his face away from her but still able to see her reaction to his next words. "In the North, I have gifted them Moat Cailin, it has also been under repair for a while and will be finished before their children come into the world." he added wincing when her hand met his cheek with the heat and fire of her slap. She saw red then and turned away from him marching over to the door only stopping when she reached the heavy wood and turned her cruel eyes to her husband.

"I should have never married you!" She screamed at him bitterly waiting before she left to see if he said anything back to her. Ned sighed before he looked at his wife and knew that he should tell her the truth like she did to him.

"If I was a real man, one without honour and trust then I would have slept around with other woman many years ago and actually sired many bastards, but I stuck with you all these years Catelyn. I let you torture Jon and mistreat me but I never betrayed our vows." He told her softly thinking about how she would have been much happier if she was to marry his brother. "I loved someone too Catelyn, I couldn't be with the woman I loved just like you couldn't be with Brandon."

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy and review :)_


	10. A Mother's Love

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: HIPuni101, Guest,**_ _ **francisvirus, Theeyeofanger, diamondgirl647 and Vulcran.**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: This isn't a story for Catelyn fans, and if you don't like it, then don't read it.**_

Dragons And Stags

Chapter 10

* * *

Catelyn Stark could not believe what her husband was saying. It could not be possible for the King to agree or allow something like this to happen. Was he out of his mind? Drunk? He was clearly not thinking and it was now being shown through the decisions he was making.

"How could you let this happen Ned?" She screamed at her husband the rage clear in her voice when she spoke to her husband. She would have thought that since he was named as Robert's hand he would start using his power to influence the choices the King was to make in the future. The look Ned received from his wife was one thing he would not allow in this marriage. She was looking at him like he was a child, like he should do ask she tells with no question. He would not let her bully him.

"Robert felt it would benefit the realm and I agree with him. It would heal the rift between House Targaryen and House Baratheon, besides, Jon and Seraphina are very taken with each other. It would be no benefit if Robert was to break his daughter's heart before she had the chance to love." Ned explained keeping his voice calm as he spoke to his wife. He did not want to argue with the woman but he knew that she would not listen to him.

Catelyn felt a rush or anger and rage wash through her at her husband's words and she wished to hit him them. The bastard boy had no right marrying the Princess, he was nothing compared to her perfect son and he never would be.

"Robb should marry her, not Jon. The Stark and Baratheon houses should join together and become powerful not the Princess and some bastard!" Catelyn shouted pushing her own son's name forward in hope that it would replace the bastard boy.

"That bastard is my nephew and I will no longer let you talk about him like that!" Ned snapped shaking his head at his wife as her face twisted as if she had bitten into a bitter lemon. When she opened her mouth to protest Ned simple held his hand up to stop her and gave a heavy sigh. "It is too late Cat, Jon and Seraphina will marry in three day's time. The Martell's are travelling as we speak." Ned informed her calmly not looking her directly in the eye as he spoke. "They will not make it for the wedding but they wish to be here to give Jon their approval and to also forward their approval onto Sera and Lyanna."

Catelyn snorted at her husband's words and she could forget in that moment that she was a Lady and just act the way she wanted.

"The Martell's will kill them without a second thought." she muttered coolly hoping that they would make the bastard's death and painful. She did not see the look her husband had until he sighed softly and calmly spoke.

"No they won't Catelyn." he mumbled running his hand over his face, something Robb had picked up from his father. Catelyn frowned at the words and peered at Ned's face careful as she waited for him to say something else.

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Elia wrote to her brothers before she died, it seems Prince Doran and Oberyn were aware that their sister had given her blessing to Rhaegar and Lyanna. She knew that she would not be able to give Rhaegar anymore children and so she gave him his wish to marry another to complete his desire." he told her coolly remembering the words his sister spoke to him hours before when she spoke to him privately in her chambers. Catelyn felt read run through her at the thought of the wedding going on and she looked at her husband with pleading eyes when another thought crossed her mind.

"Where will they live?" she asked fearfully hoping that it would not be in the castle with them. She had handled the boy for seventeen years, nearing eighteen and she would no longer do so under her own home.

"They will live in Summerhall, Robert's had it being re-built for the last five years. He knew that Sera would need her own home and wanted her close to him." Ned told her before pausing and turning his face away from her but still able to see her reaction to his next words. "In the North, I have gifted them Moat Cailin, it has also been under repair for a while and will be finished before their children come into the world." he added wincing when her hand met his cheek with the heat and fire of her slap. She saw red then and turned away from him marching over to the door only stopping when she reached the heavy wood and turned her cruel eyes to her husband.

"I should have never married you!" she screamed at him bitterly waiting before she left to see if he said anything back to her. Ned sighed before he looked at his wife and knew that he should tell her the truth like she did to him.

"If I was a real man, one without honour and trust then I would have slept around with other woman many years ago and actually sired many bastards, but I stuck with you all these years Catelyn. I let you torture Jon and mistreat me but I never betrayed our vows." he told her softly thinking about how she would have been much happier if she was to marry his brother. "I loved someone too Catelyn, I couldn't be with the woman I loved just like you couldn't be with Brandon."

* * *

Jon's heart beat wildly as he approached his uncle's solar. His wedding was in two days. Yesterday had been such a joyous event for him finding out he was able to marry the girl he had grown feelings for. He did not know if what he felt was love but he was certain that it was approaching that level. He cared about Seraphina deeply and he knew she felt something towards him. He knew that their marriage would be one of love and nothing but. If they did not love one another now he knew that they would grow to care for each other deeply.

His wedding was approaching and he was trying to deal with his nerves in the only way he could - practicing his sword skills. He knew he was good but he could be better. He was practicing in the morning with Robb when Bran came running up to him telling his that _'Father'_ needed to speak with him. Jon loved the way that Bran referred to Ned as his _'Father'_ still. To him it showed that the young boy still thought of him as a brother.

It was now that Jon stood outside his uncle's door trying to pluck up the courage and knock. For some reason, he knew that whatever they were going to talk about in here had something to do with his upcoming wedding. Taking in a deep, slow breath Jon raised his hand and tapped lightly on the door with as much courage as he could muster. I'm not here because I've done something wrong. He told himself just as Ned opened the door and sent a strong, glowing smile down to the young man. A young man he had always considered his son even though it was not true.

"You wished to speak to me, uncle?" Jon muttered softly as Ned opened the door to allow his dark-haired nephew to enter. There was a goblet of rich wine placed upon the desk. Something Ned had the maids bring just for this conversation. He had been saving the wine for a special occasion and he couldn't find one better than this moment.

"Aye I did Jon," Ned said with a smile as he poured a glass of wine for each of them, he nodded to the chair in front of the table and let Jon know that he wanted him to sit down.

"Take a seat Jon." he told him lightly handing the boy a goblet as he took the seat opposite him, sipping lightly on the rich wine. Jon followed Ned's lead and sipped at the sweet-smelling wine. The taste burst on his tongue making it tingle lightly in a way he had never felt before. The wine was not one he had the experience of tasting before but it was delicious and he was thankful that he had the chance to taste it in his lifetime. "How are you feeling Jon?" Ned asked after a while. He felt that he should wait until the boy had a bit of wine in his system before he went into the deep details of the upcoming wedding. He wanted to know the truthful answer that Jon was to give him and he knew that the wine would loosen his tongue.

Jon stopped sipping his wine and looked up into the blue eyes of his uncle before taking a deep breath. He should be truthful, even if he was not Ned knew when he was lying. As they were brought up not to lie they tended to be such bad liars even when they tried their hardest to be convincing. He was happy but he was nervous at the same time but he did not want his uncle going to tell the King that he was feeling nervous about marrying his daughter.

"I'm alright." He said finally finding that this was the best way to describe how he was feeling without letting to much of his nerves appear. He was fine to handle everything until his wedding. He could handle it until he married Sera. he didn't need to talk about anything until he was with his wife - and that was what she was going to be his wife. Ned looked at his nephew deeply before nodding his head and starting a conversation that was away from the wedding hoping that this would calm the nerves that he could see that Jon was trying to push down inside.

Ned knew that the wedding would go smoothly if Jon held his nerves until he sealed his marriage with that kiss and the words that would mean everything for his future. It was not long after their conversation grew into ones of other unimportant matters that Jon stood from the chair and walked towards the door, Ned following behind him.

"I need you to know that you will always be my father." Jon blurted just as Ned's hand wrapped around the handle. Ned stopped in his place as his heart beat fast as he turned to look at his nephew. Jon looked flustered at his words and Ned knew that it was the wine that had his nephew slipping these words. Jon felt like he should explain more to his uncle at the confused look upon his face. " I know that Rhaegar Targaryen is my true father but he could never replace you. You taught me to be the man that I am now, I feel that I should tell you that I will always consider you my father." Jon explained rubbing nervously at the back of his neck as he waited for his uncle to say something.

Ned's heart burst from Jon's words, he had been told by his true children that they loved him but this was the first time that Jon had really ever told him that and for some reason he was thankful. Ned quickly brought Jon into a hug, holding him close to tell Jon that he felt the same way. To him Jon was his sin and not his nephew. He had to bring the boy up without a mother there to care for him. Ned was proud of Jon in that moment. He had pushed aside any horrid feelings he may have been feeling at being lied to his whole life and told this man he knew was his uncle that he accepted him as his father.

"I am very proud of you Jon, never forget that." Ned told him as he pulled out of the hug and clapped Jon on the shoulder as his nephew left the room to meet Robb. As Jon stumbled down the hall he could not help but feel like he had accomplished something just be being told that he was the pride of his uncle. All his life he had aimed to be the same as Robb in their father's eye and now he had been excepted and for that he was grateful. Jon felt that everything seemed to be looking up for him at the moment and he could not help but wish that it would stay that way forever but he was not stupid. Winter was Coming.

* * *

The day was like no other. A cool breeze spread around Winterfell and the clouds were a suspicious grey that threated to show either rain or snow, but the sun was struggling to make its appearance as many people rushed around trying to achieve the perfect scenery for the big day. Two people that should have been sleeping as the night turned into the early morning hours were up and trying to rid their tingling stomachs. Today was a big day for both of them, today would change their lives forever.

Seraphina had been awake before the sun had risen over the mountains just watching the snow fall lightly around Winterfell. She was not ashamed to admit that she was slightly afraid of the event that today brought but she knew that she would be happy once the pressure of the wedding was out of the way and she was married to Jon.

She glanced over at her wedding gown as it hung up in a wrap against the wardrobe to stay clean for the upcoming event. She knew that meant that her extended family had arrived. Her grandfather brought the dress for her mother – apparently Cersei was determined that her daughter would wear a dress made from her hometown when she married.

Along with her grandfather Tywin, her uncles from her father's side travelled. Uncle Stannis had arrived by ship along with his wife Selyse and as many said his misfortunate daughter Shireen. There had been a many times Seraphine had played with her younger cousin Shireen and to her she seemed like any other young girl. Along with her Uncle Stannis came her Uncle Renly – if she was to admit he was her favourite Baratheon Uncle but he was nowhere near as brilliant as Tyrion. No one could beat Uncle Tyrion's place in her heart. Uncle Renly brought his new wife, Lady Margaery Tyrell along with him and escorting them was his good friend, Lord Loras Tyrell.

They had all arrived last night after receiving her father's letter two weeks ago. She knew it was him that sent the letters otherwise her family would not be her within this short time. They had managed to travel by ship rather than horse, cutting the time in half before reaching Winterfell.

At her grandfather's arrival, there had been a silence that settled around the castle that had everyone unnerved to the bone. She could feel from the moment her entered the large hall to join in on their feast. His eyes had gone straight to Lyanna as if he was finding it hard to believe she was even there. It was on the minds of all, the memory of what her grandfather had part-taken in was haunting everyone. Princess Elia and her two children did not deserve what came to them but now everyone could not help but make that link between those sweet innocent lives to Tywin Lannister.

She could remember when her grandfather set his eyes on Jon. It was in that moment to truly saw her mother in her grandfather. It was true what her father told her as a child. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She did not know what he meant until then. Her mother may be married into the Baratheon family but she was far from the stag – she was a lion and always would be.

Poor Jon must have felt so nervous under Tywin's gaze and she wanted to call her grandfather's name to distract him but knew that Jon would not forgive her if she did. He would have to stand up for them both soon enough and she could not be taking away his masculinity.

 _'Men could be so stubborn.'_ Sera thought as she pulled her silk dressing gown closer to her body as she continued to gaze out of the window. The window seat had become one of her favourite things about her room here at Winterfell. The seat was padded with a thick brown fur and was decorate with two cotton covered pillows for extra comfort. As she peered out the window and looked down into the courtyard she noted that many men were up already rushing around to prepare for the wedding today. She sighed deeply taking in the cool, brisk air and noted with happiness that the snow was starting to fall heavily now.

Her gazing out the window was cut short when the door opened allowing Meera to enter, a beautiful silk underdress in her arms and a small wooden box atop of that.

Sera knew it was more stuff for the wedding and remembered how her father had planned for the wedding to happen four days after agreeing the bond between Jon and her. They had tried of course for the wedding to happen quickly but her mother had refused for it to happen so fast. She wanted her father there for the wedding of his granddaughter and so they had waited two weeks.

After Meera entered the chamber two men entered carrying a large wooden bath full of boiling water and tipped it into the larger bath hidden behind the cover. When they let many maids rushed in with smaller buckets of water that Sera knew ranged between hot and cold water.

Meera wandered over to the window next to the princess and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder softly. It was time for her to get ready, if she was to be ready before the Queen entered than she needed to step into the bath now.

Once Sera was undressed and settled into the bath, Meera poured a small bottle of oil in the water watching it mix quickly. A smile was brought to Sera's face when she smelt the oil. It was her favourite; bluebell. She also got the scent of roses, a favourite of her mother's and Myrcella's.

At the thought of her little sister the door opened revealing the blonde girl as she entered. It was as if the little girl had heard her sister's thoughts and had come to find her. She had the largest smile on her face and was wearing a light pink dress made out of the finest cotton. He sweet sister looked beautiful. Her hair was twisted in a braid but most of her hair was down like the northern ladies wore it. She had a pink bow that matched her dress tied into her braid at the bottom.

Sera smiled at her sister and watched as she settled on the bed playing with the little wooden horse Tommen had left there the day before. They were both fond of their youngest sibling and brother but Sera felt even more protective of her two youngest siblings.

As a babe, Myrcella had nearly died. Sera could remember visiting her crib when she was born. Her mother did not leave her side and they both spent most nights sitting in a chair beside the cradle with a little Myrcella. Seraphina would be wrapped in her mother's arms while Joffrey would be off with some maid ruining her life. Ever since she could understand that she nearly lost Myrcella to something she couldn't control she had been protective.

It only got worse when Tommen was born. She had only been nearly four when Myrcella was born and nearly six when Tommen entered the world. She had felt like a proper big sister to them both and knew that as the oldest she had to protect them.

But not Joffrey.

Even at the age of six she knew that Joffrey was a monster and she stayed away from her four-year-old brother as much as she could when she was six.

"Are you excited?" Myrcella asked jumping on the bed slightly as she helped Meera by holding onto the wooden box like it was her life. Sera smiled fondly at her sister as she climbed out of the bath and allowed Meera to dry her with one large fur. She was not dried fully but it did not matter when Meera covered her in a powder that absorbed the drying liquid on her body, drying her in a way that a fur would not. The powder smelt of bluebells and roses.

"I am very nervous as well as excited," Sera admitted lifting her arms as Meera slid on her thin silk underdress. It felt lovely against her smooth skin and she blushed knowing Jon would see her in this later that night.

Her nerves grew when she realised that the Martell's would be arriving within the next few days to congratulate her and Jon on their marriage. She did not know how it would go down with them but she knew now that the Martell Brother's had both received letters from their sister before they died saying she accepted Lyanna and agreed for her to marry knowing she would no longer be able to give Rhaegar any more sons or daughters.

She only hoped that her grandfather wouldn't cause a fight with the dark-haired brothers. She knew he had a little temper when it came to them. Many a times she had heard him cursing their names when he visited.

Meera slowly brought her out of her thoughts when she pulled the wedding gown over her arms and ran behind her to tie the laces until she was satisfied with her work. It seemed Meera had finished just in time as the door opened allowing her mother to enter.

Cersei looked over at her daughter and almost cried out when she realised this little dove was beautiful. She ushered Meera away and lead her daughter to the chair in front of the mirror and started on her hair.

There had been times when Cersei delight in the mothering act of braiding her two-daughter's hair, both had inherited thick smooth locks but while Myrcella's was fair like hers, Seraphina's was dark like Robert's. Both girls had hair that waved down their backs like a waterfall Cersei had once seen as a child and she delighted in the fact that these two beautiful girls were hers.

As Cersei ran her fingers through Seraphina's hair she absently hummed a soothing lullaby to her daughter, one that was familiar to both woman in the room. As a babe Cersei had always hummed or sung the lullaby to Seraphina, on nights when the girl could not sleep or had unsettling nightmares she had always stepped over to the bassinet and cradled her daughter close to her chest, humming to her until the babe settled down.

The dark locks were pulled into a delicate intricate braid at the centre of her hair, with a few loose stands floating down in a gentle curl. Cersei's long fingers fiddled with the raven hair before clipping a fragile, ancient sliver stag clip donned with glittering rubies and golden raindrops. It was a beautiful clip and not even Cersei could complain about the lack of lions considering the clip still held her colours. For such an ancient thing, it seemed as if the fates knew Cersei would bear Robert Baratheon a daughter – the clip had been passed down through generations according to Robert when he handed her the clip the night before.

Tapping her daughter gently on the shoulder Cersei stepped back and looked down at her eldest. She could not help but feel as if some part of her was being ripped out in the inside. Something she would never get back. Seraphina pushed up off the stool and turned to face her mother, a gleaming smile crossing the raven-haired girls face as she took in her mother.

Cersei hugged her daughter to her tightly, that bubbly feeling within her stomach she knew to be pride as she held her daughter to her. She could not believe that the day had come when she would see her daughter married. She could remember holding her as a babe and thinking she would be a beauty and she would have to fight off any boys that went after her little princess, but here she was getting her ready to marry a Targaryen.

"You look beautiful, my little dove," she said proudly almost feeling herself choke on her tears as she held them in. It would not do to cry now. Crying was a weakness and she did not need to be seen as weak. Cersei pulled away from her daughter then, cupping her face within her hands and pressing a light kiss to her head in approval.

"Thank you, mother," Seraphina gushed smiling greatly and so happy that her mother approved of her. It was the only concern Sera had, that her mother would not accept that she would be marry Jon and would no longer belong to the Baratheon family by nightfall.

"You have made us all very proud my darling daughter," her mother told her smiling a smile Sera had not seen since she was a child. There have been few times her mother had ever smiled like that – there had been one-time Sera had sneaked about the castle and listened in on a conversation between her mother and father. She was sure that they were both drunk but they had laughed and joked and Sera had never seen them so happy before. "My little dove,"

Seraphina was interrupted by her thoughts when Meera appeared again holding Sera's maiden cloak of a large golden stag on a black cloak. It was beautifully made and Sera knew that her father had paid a rather large sum for it to be made for her wedding day. As the cloak was spread over her shoulders a flutter within her stomach had her shuffling on her feet from nerves. As the golden sting was clasped against her chest the door to her chamber opened and the large frame of her father stepped into the chamber, taking up the doorway. Her father glanced around the room before his eyes settled on her and he gave a gruff grunt. She knew he was happy though, she could see the smile in his eyes – a smile he shared with her during company he found less …. It was their secret smile.

"You ready girl?" he grunted sending her Queen mother a look before Cersei ushered young Myrcella out of the room, Meera following behind quickly, leaving the two Baratheon's alone.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	11. An Unlikely Occasion

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphine Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Luna Uchiha666, ro781727, Vulcran, Guest, BookwormStrawberry, Guest, HPuni101,**_ _ **.2017**_ _ **and AnimeA55Kicker.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 11

* * *

"Certainly father," Seraphina said to him as she ran her hands down the gown she was dressed in as she glanced up at her father with a soft smile. Robert nodded looked to his eldest with the same soft smile and briefly wished that she would end up as Queen after he went to the gods instead of her brat of a brother Joffrey. He dreaded the day his son got the crown, the whole of Westeros would dread the day.

"Good," he grunted leaning forward to press his lips to the side of her head, brushing against her dark hair so much like his. "I am proud of you my girl," he told her feeling slightly upset that he would be losing the only child he had a bond with. She had been the only one he was close to, sure he got on well with Myrcella and Tommen but they were not his little stag, they were not his Seraphina.

Seraphina smiled at him as her father took her hand and lead her through the door and out into the hallway. As they strolled down to the Godswood, for Seraphina would be taking the gods of her husband to be, Robert prayed then to the Faith of the Seven that this Jon Targaryen would treat his little stag better than that wretched Mad Aerys had done to poor Rhaella Targaryen.

Yet as he looked to the smile on his daughter's face he had the feeling that this Targaryen was not like the others. He was comforted with the idea that Jon would be good to Seraphine. He would love her and cherish her as if he truly loved the girl. Something Robert had never done with Cersei but foolishly clutched onto with Lyanna.

* * *

Jon was waiting nervously in the Godswood, waiting for his bride as everyone around him talked with the various people that had arrived for his wedding from the North and the South. Lady Catelyn's family had arrived, greeting him warmly, but Edmure had greeted him somewhat coolly towards him.

Jon did not blame him for acting coolly towards him but he did not act kindly to the way Edmure was cold and heartless to his mother, which annoyed him deeply. It was common knowledge that Lady Catelyn Tully was to marry Lord Brandon Stark, but that had ended when Aerys Targaryen murdered him along with Jon's grandfather, Rickard Stark.

"Lord Targaryen," Lysa greeted warmly and Jon smiled at her softly, taking her hand within his and bringing it to his lips as he welcomed her with a warm hug. Lysa and Lord Brynden Tully had always been two of the few people that were kind to him when he and everyone else believed his was nought but the bastard child of Eddard Stark.

"Please Lysa, it has always been Jon to you, I will not have you calling my Lord Targaryen now," Jon told her pulling away from their hug and smiling down at the woman that had always treated him as if he was a Lord and not a bastard. She never looked down at him with a sneer on her face because he had ruined the marriage between her sister and Ned.

All she could see when she first visited her sister and her babe son Robb, and Jon was a black-haired babe that looked more like a Stark than a real Stark, unlike Robb who had the Tully looks. She had seen this helpless child that would be given horrid looks from her sister as if she wished the babe would drop dead. Lysa had spent more time within Jon's nursery than she did with her sister during her visit, holding the babe to her chest, wishing that he was hers. She would not have thought she could be blessed with a child but then her little son had joined her but had been sickly and she never wanted to leave him. But she knew that she would always see Jon as a sort of son, having held him for such a long time during her visit.

"I do hope that you are making the right decision," she muttered to him ignoring the feel of burning eyes on her back knowing it was her sister full of rage. "I only ask because I care. You have not been forced into this marriage, have you?"

"No Lady Lysa I have not," Jon replied and she could see the large smile on his face, knowing that he was not forced into this. "I care about her deeply and wanted to make her my wife, I would never have thought that it would be me marrying here in the Godswood, not before Robb." He told her wringing his hands as the nerves set in again. Lysa placed a careful hand on his, stop him from ringing them any longer.

"You have been blessed Jon, you deserve this," she told him giving his hand a squeeze before joining her uncle and brother as she caught a glimpse of Robb and Theon coming over to Jon.

Jon looked over to Robb as he made his way over to him but found Sansa staring at him as she stood rigid next to Arya. As their eyes, locked Sansa gave him a genuine happy smile, which he returned with a soft smile before looking back to Robb taking in the way Theon sauntered next to Robb as if he ruled the whole of Westeros. Jon had no doubt that Theon would be coming over to make so lecherous remarks about the night about to take place with his wife.

"Looking forward to the bedding, Targaryen?" Theon asked snidely. Jon kept his face smooth as he glared at the man. Theon had never been kind to him and it hadn't changed after he had been revealed to be a Targaryen. Theon had remarked that Jon had missed out on being king.

"That has nothing to do with you, Theon," Jon said calmly, but Theon heard the warning underneath it. Robb tried to distract the two from each other.

"Are you looking forward to marrying Seraphina?" Robb asked softly. Jon nodded then as he saw the Lannisters arriving at the Godswood with Tyrion Lannister, walking beside his older brother, Jamie Lannister. He was known as the Kingslayer for murdering King Aerys Targaryen, and who was Jon's grandfather.

Jon suspected there was more to the story than met the eye. His uncle had always remarked that Jamie may have had no choice in what he had done in the Sack of Kings Landing.

"Jon," Benjen said, pleased to see his nephew. The man walked to his eldest nephew and sister.

Jon nods and shakes his hand. "It's great to see you, uncle," he states calmly. He was still waiting for her and it was killing him.

"Look at you, marrying a Baratheon. Never thought that would happen, eh?" Jon nods before looking over at the others.

"Strange things do happen." He had to admit that he was still nervous about this. Seraphina was a special woman and he didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted.

And he knew someone would try and harm her while she was with him.

Now that he had been revealed to be a Targaryen, he knew that a lot of enemies would be watching him. Waiting for their chance to strike, and harm him, Seraphina and his mother.

He heard people gasp and whisper in approval. He turned around and saw Seraphina, walking up towards him, her arm linked with Robert as her gown shimmered in the light.

The gown was made of white Myrish silk, lace and had sleeves underneath. The gown had lions and stags embroidered on the front, with freshwater pearls adorned on the bodice. Her long midnight black wavy hair had been braided and flowed down her back like a waterfall. And in that moment, Jon realized that he had fallen hard for the Baratheon princess.

 _'Gods, she's beautiful,'_ Jon thought mentally, Ghost beside him. Robert walked down with Seraphina.

"Who comes before the Olds Gods, this night?" Ned asked calmly. He was standing beside Jon and they were performing the marriage in front of the Old Gods.

"Seraphina, of the House Baratheon and House Lannister to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Robert asked strongly. Jon saw the King look proudly at his daughter.

"Jon, of House Targaryen and House Stark, heir to Moat Cailin and Summerhall. Who gives her?" Ned answers calmly, a look of pride on his face as Lyanna stood beside him with a smile.

She wished them well.

"King Robert Baratheon, her father," Robert answered steadily. Ned nodded as he turned to face Seraphina.

"Princess Seraphina, do you take this man?" Ned asked gently. Seraphina's answer was already enough.

"I take this man, my lord Stark," Seraphina said softly. Jon took Seraphina's hand in his gently, and they kneeled in front of the heart tree, so the Old Gods could witness their union. The entire wedding party fell silent in respect with Joffrey scowling, but a look from his grandfather, Tywin, silenced him.

Jon carefully but gently took off Seraphina's maiden cloak, which was in the colour of House Baratheon and placed it on her. A Targaryen cloak but with a white direwolf circling the three-headed black dragon, on the dark red cloak.

The guests clapped widely as Jon and Seraphina shared a sweet kiss. When she pulls back, she smiles at him. Never did he think the first time he saw her, she would be his wife that quickly.

Everyone cheered the newly married couple, and then went to the Great Hall to celebrate the union of House Baratheon and House Targaryen.

* * *

The feast was in full swing, and Lyanna sat down next to Cersei, the two women nodded at each other civilly and spoke to their now intertwined family as the musicians played songs. Thankfully, no one sang the Rains of Castamere, as the Lord of Casterly Rock was present at the wedding.

Gifts had been handed to the newly married couple. Renly, Margaery and Loras had gifted Jon with a sword that had a dragon on the hilt, but was intertwined with a white direwolf.

They had gifted Seraphina with a dagger, something that Seraphina had appreciated, while Stannis, his wife Selyse and their daughter Shireen and Ser Davos Seaworth had gifted them a ship, named The Black Dragon.

Lysa invited Jon and Seraphina to visit her at the Eyrie, something that the couple fully intended on doing. Sansa's gift was a beautiful family tapestry. It must have taken her weeks to complete, but Jon smiled genuinely and hugged her tightly. Arya's gift was a book on Legends of the North to the couple.

They both approved of the gift.

Other High Noble families had also sent gifts, having heard how the couple were going to residing in Summerhall and Moat Cailin, so they tried to get into their favour. Tywin had gifted them with gold, and wished them well on their marriage while Edmure and Brynden had gifted Jon with a Weirwood bow.

Bran and Rickon had gifted Jon and Seraphina with a family lineage book, dedicated to the Stark, Baratheon and Targaryen family, while Robb's was slightly more practical, as was Ned's.

Catelyn refused to get the couple a gift. She resented Jon and the fact that he'd married Seraphina instead of Robb marrying her, even though Robb loved Seraphina like a sister.

Seraphina was not surprised by the refusal. She knew that Catelyn was the type of mother who didn't love Jon as much as she should because he wasn't exactly hers. And as much as Seraphina had wanted to change that, there was nothing she could do.

She smiles at Jon as they ate, seeing how he was talking to the others. She was happy that he was happy, and now he was hers. They were married.

It felt like some sort of dream that she hadn't thought of about in years. But here she was, with it coming true. A moment later, he finishes whoever he's talking to and turns to her, noticing she was watching. "Having fun?" he asks her quietly with a smile.

She chuckles. "Completely." She leans forward and looks around the room. "Everyone seems to be having a fun time. I'm thankful no one has made a fuss yet." Jon nods, agreeing. That was the last thing he wanted, was for someone to cause a happy celebration to become something rude.

He looks at the ground at Ghost, who was resting beside him. He was sleeping, and not causing a ruckus, which was more than he could ask for. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of the animal. Seraphina wasn't. And that was the one that really mattered.

"I wonder about it," he asks quietly, looking over at her. Her brow furrows, asking him to go on. "About what's going to happen as a result of this." She chuckles and smiles.

"A lot of things, Jon Snow. A lot." She rests her head on his shoulder and smiles. "I believe we are going to do great things together."

He smiles softly at her confidence, and nods. He knew they would be good. They would be more than good.

At that moment, one of the handmaidens arrives with a package, bringing it up to them. "This says it's from someone anonymous," the woman says with a curtsy, and then leaves the room. Jon looks at the package and then at Seraphina. He holds a hand back to stop her from coming forward.

"Gods only know what could be in it," he says. "Stay." She nods softly before he opens the box, and then felt his brow furrow.

Inside were dragon eggs. Two.

"I thought these didn't exist anymore," he says quietly, looking over at Seraphina. She looked shocked at the gift.

"Neither did I…and they look very real…" She stands and walks over, looking at the eggs. "Do you think…do you think there are real dragons inside?" Who would have sent them this?

"I'm not sure, but someone clearly wanted us to get them," Jon said quietly, as he looked at his dragon egg. It was black with red scales, while Seraphina's was silver and grey.

What a peculiar gift.

Jon checked the box, but there was nothing except a note, hidden in the bottom of the box.

 _'To my dear son, Jon._

By the time you are reading this, I will be long gone. But I want you to have these as a sign of your heritage. Congratulations on your marriage.'

Jon couldn't believe that he had been given a dragon egg by his long dead father. He must have told someone surely?

"Well, this was a surprising wedding gift," Seraphina whispered shocked, before they turned back to the others to ensure no one had seen the dragon eggs. Jon simply nodded and offered her a smile, one that Seraphina returned, before they talked to their guests again.

* * *

"They seem very happy together, Cat," Edmure said impressed. He had been shocked when Uncle Brynden and his older sister, Lysa, had sent a raven to him to inform him that Jon Snow, the bastard of Ned Stark, was in fact the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

Catelyn said nothing, but the look of hatred in her eyes was enough to voice what she thought of the match. Her voice was bitter when she spoke.

"He's nothing but a bastard, Edmure," she said viciously, and went to talk to Ned.

* * *

By mid-evening, almost everyone was getting drunk but Seraphina wasn't. She knew that after the feast, the bedding ceremony would happen, and she would be carried to the chambers by the men, while Jon would be carried by the women.

She'd never laid with a man before, but she had heard stories from Margaery who'd offered advice to her. She warned her along with her mother that it would hurt at first, and she'd bleed as she was a Maiden who was becoming a woman.

For once, she wished that she could ask a Dornish woman how to please Jon when the bedding came. They'd kissed, but nothing had gone beyond that and she was honestly terrified.

 _'What would mother think if she could read my mind?'_ Seraphina thought ruefully. She sipped some Arbour gold wine that the Redwyne family had gifted to the newlywed couple, trying to ease her nerves. She could do it.

"It's time for the bedding ceremony!" Robert announced loudly, although he looked uncomfortable at the thought of his daughter being stripped naked.

* * *

Thankfully, most of the men ensured that Seraphina would not be humiliated or jabbed at. Jamie and Tyrion assisted them calmly. Tywin gave Ramsay Snow a cold look, when the bastard of the Dreadfort cupped Seraphina's left breast. The Karstarks readily helped their cousins in defending their new family member as they carried her to the bed chamber.

Seraphina's outer gown had been pulled off, and she was just in the thick, black Myrish lace shift with gold embroidered stag and lions, stitched onto it beautifully.

She took in a few deep breaths and heard laughter approaching the door. Jon was pushed in by the women, but Sansa, Arya, and Wylla guarded him along with Lyanna, as they showed him into the room.

Cersei ushered everyone out and kissed her daughter lovingly on the forehead, before warning Jon to respect and love her daughter, otherwise he'd have the lion to answer to. He nods, inwardly chuckling at her mother's bit of protectiveness. Even if she could be cold, he couldn't deny that there was something in the older woman's heart for Seraphina.

The woman leaves after that, leaving the two alone. Jon turns to Seraphina, who was shyly standing by the bed. His eyes were trained on what she was wearing, and he couldn't help but think how on earth was she his wife?

How had he gotten so lucky?

"You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he murmurs, coming over to her. She blushes deeply and looks down at the ground.

"Surely there are others," she states.

Jon tilts her chin up so he could look at her in the eyes. "There are none, my princess."

She smiles softly at him, before letting his lips touch hers in the sweetest yet most passionate kiss of her life. He rests his hands on either side of her head, keeping her in place. But after a moment, she pulls away, breathing heavily.

"I've never…" Her words trail off, and he smiles that gentle smile she had been falling in love with.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Sera," he says gently. "I'm never going to harm you."

She shakes her head. "It's not that I don't want to…I just don't know how," she whispers, embarrassed. "I'm no use if I can't even do the one thing women are supposed to know how to do."

He kisses her again, making sure this one silenced her quiet thoughts, and then rests his forehead against hers. "I've never done this before either." She looks up at him, almost relieved he hadn't. "But we'll take it step by step…I want this with you…think I have since I first saw you in that dress….since that night we met."

She smiles and then grabs his hand. "That dress was pretty beautiful."

"You're more beautiful." And with that, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, holding onto his warm body.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	12. The Morning After

Summary: She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphine Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Vulcran, HPuni101 Luna Uchiha666, ro787227, Guest, BookwormStrawberry, diamondgirl647 and .2017. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to favourites.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 12

* * *

No. She could tell that he liked her like this. She could see the lust in his eyes, and his cock hardening in his pants. She tried to keep the words her mother had said in her head, _'Please him and he will want to please you.'_ Seraphina stepped towards him, pressing her body against him and rubbing him through his breeches, only making him get harder. She could see the desire flash in his dark eyes. She could see that he wanted her, and gods, she hoped he would be gentle.

Jon kissed her, biting at her lower lip as his hand slipped between her thighs. Seraphina clenched her thighs together, just from shock, trapping his hand there with the strength of her legs, causing Jon to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Seraphina cut him off with a kiss, and forced her legs to relax, though Jon still retracted his hand from her. He wanted her to relax, he wanted her to not be afraid. He kept his hands on her hips, though. He was trying to get her used to being touched by him. One of his hands slipped upwards to cup one of her breasts softly, his thumb running over her nipple, causing it to harden under his touch, and Seraphina to gasp slightly into their kiss, giving him access to her mouth.

Slowly, Seraphina's arms slipped up around his neck, pulling him closer, and showing that she was truly relaxing, not just pretending to. Jon began backing her up towards the bed until the back of her thighs hit the bed.

Some of Seraphina felt like she was trapped between the two. Some of Seraphina felt like she was happy to be between the two.

She stopped kissing him, and slipped down so she was sitting at the edge of the bed and began unlacing his breeches. She pressed soft kisses to his abdomen as she did so, feeling him tense beneath her lips, but his fingers just ran through her hair softly. As she pushed his pants and small clothes down his hips, and his cock sprang out.

Seraphina stopped kissing him to look at him. Gods, how was he going to fit inside her? She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't think he would be that big. Seraphina bit her lip and looked up at him, scooting back farther into the bed, and Jon kicked his breeches off the rest of the way.

He sat down on the bed beside her and gently stroked her neck and kissed her again, only this time slightly harder. Seraphina knotted her hands into his hair and kissed along his face, the scars on his face were illuminated by the moon shingling down on them. Jon groaned and pulled her into him.

Gods, she was beautiful.

His wife.

He very gently cupped her left breast and felt her breath catch.

Seraphina pulled him down onto her. Her legs on either side of his hips as he tilted his head down to kiss her chest and breasts. Her skin was soft like the satin she wore. Her skin was warm, and when he kissed right above her heart he could feel her heart beating. He paused there, just letting himself feel her heart beating. He could feel her take in breaths.

Seraphina's hands ran up his arms, causing him to resume the kissing of her chest until he made it to her breasts, when he took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, and ran his tongue around it.

Seraphina let out a moan then and gripped his bare shoulders tightly as he suckled her aching breast.

"Jon," she gasped.

Jon smiled.

He held her close.

He liked how she responded to him, even if she did need a little coaxing. But she was reacting. He could tell by how her nails dug into his shoulders, and by how her back arched into him, wanting more of him. He could tell by how her legs widened. It was obvious that she had never been touched like this. Everything was new to her.

That pleased him and he held her tightly as he kissed along her neck, biting at the skin hard, growling like a wild animal.

Seraphina moaned softly and nipped at his neck.

Seven hells.

Seraphina ran her hands up and down his shoulders and arms, feeling his muscles moving beneath his skin. He was beautiful. She could tell that not all of his weight was on her, but she liked the feeling of his weight on her. Somehow it made her feel safe, protected.

Jon's lips met hers, and the kiss was all teeth and tongues, Seraphina felt his teeth graze her shoulder and moaned softly.

"Jon," she said softly.

Jon grinned in the moonlight.

He looked wild.

She loved it, lost in him. Lost in what he was doing to her. Lost in how his lips and teeth felt on her skin as he travelled down her body. His teeth grazed her hip, and a jolt went through her, making her spread her thighs a little more.

He kissed her thigh, almost asking for permission. A quiet hum was all he got, and he took that as a yes.

He kissed her lower lips, his tongue darting out to taste her.

"Gods," Seraphina gasped her back arching.

Jun grunted and suckled her lower lips, his teeth grazing her throbbing nub and Seraphina dug her hands into his hair.

She tasted so good.

Seraphina pushed herself into him and Jon dug his hands into her hips.

She moaned softly.

A part of her knew that there would be bruises on her in the morning. A part of her knew that they would be tender and she would have to be careful not to hit anything with her hips. But most of her didn't care. It just felt so good. Sensations she had never felt before.

Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and she kept saying Jon's name like a prayer.

Jon was relieved that Seraphina seemed to enjoy herself and pulled away from her as he moved up and looked at her with dark eyes that had shades of violet on the pupils.

Seraphina kissed him. He knotted his hands into her hair and nudged her legs apart.

Seraphina knew what was coming next. This was the part that would hurt. She pulled away slightly as one of his hands left her hair to guide himself into her.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" She whispered.

"It may," he whispered, before kissing her as he slowly eased himself into her, pausing when he felt her stiffen.

It wasn't that it hurt exactly. It just felt tighter than anything. It wasn't a sharp pain, or like being split in half. It was just feeling rather full. It wasn't pain; just a bit uncomfortable.

Seraphina took in a deep breath as Jon pushed himself inside her and he waited until she felt comfortable again.

"Move," she told him softly.

Jon nodded and kissed her.

With each thrust it felt a little better each time, and she began to move with him, and Jon pulled away to bury his face in her neck and hair.

"Gods, you're tight," he growled. She could feel his breath on her throat.

Seraphina whimpered softly, she felt like she was on fire; she wanted more of Jon and knotted her hands into his soft curls, their lips meeting in a fierce, fiery kiss.

Jon growled and cupped her soft breasts, she felt so soft.

He massaged her breast in his hand as the other supported his weight so he wasn't crushing her, but even if he was, Seraphina would not care. She already felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel anything that wasn't him. Everywhere he touched her left a trail of fire in his wake.

Seraphina took Jon's right nipple into her mouth and bit gently. He almost bit down on her neck when she did that. It felt like it was a million little tingles into his body. She was getting wild too, and if that didn't turn him on, nothing ever would.

"You little minx," he growls, pushing her down onto the bed. Seraphina smiles at him, almost a devilishly smile, and wraps her legs around his waist. He continues to move inside her, making sure not to hurt her, but it was getting harder to keep control when it felt so damn good.

She was like some other being, some other woman from another planet out there. And here he was, bedding her, making her his. It felt like some strange dream.

He kisses her crazily, moving his hand down towards her aching nub, rubbing small, slow circles around it. She gasps into his mouth, grabbing onto his neck. At her reaction, he kept rubbing, making sure that she was moaning nice and loudly. He wanted her to come so badly.

"Jon," she whispers in shock, holding onto him. "Jon, gods…." She grips onto him, feeling immense pleasure. "So good…"

"You're mine, my wife and I swear that I'm going to make you happy, Seraphina," Jon growled roughly, sweat beading along his forehead. The room was dark but he could see Seraphina underneath him.

"I'm yours, Jon. I'm your wife from this day," Seraphina promised and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Jon knotted his roughened, calloused fingers into her soft, wavy locks and growled low in his throat.

He could feel her coming close to the edge, and it made him proud that he was the one making her feel this pleasure in their bed. Light beads of sweat were on Seraphina's chest, and her pale breasts.

Her black wavy hair was sprawled over the pillows, the furs covering their lower bodies but partially exposing them. Seraphina felt her stomach tighten, and she clawed at Jon's back.

Jon kissed her hard but lovingly on the mouth as he felt her coming close to her pleasure. He smiled as he began rubbing her nub fiercely, wanting to see her shatter.

"Oh gods, Jon!" Seraphina gasped quietly.

 _'I want to be the only one who can make her feel this way, even after we have children,'_ Jon thought quietly. He heard Seraphina cry his name, as she shattered around him. Jon growled low in his chest, and spilled his hot, thick, warm seed into Seraphina's warm womb, feeling her nails dig into the skin of his back.

Seraphina didn't let go of Jon, and he didn't let go of her. He was still inside her but it didn't cause her any discomfort.

"Are you alright, Seraphina?" Jon asked quietly. He was worried that his wife might be sore.

Seraphina's response was to kiss him, and hold him tightly.

"I'm fine, Jon. Did I...I please you?" she asked, suddenly shy. She'd never done something like this before, and worried that Jon was disappointed in how their bedding had gone.

Jon stared at her incredulously, and cupped her face tenderly.

"You did more than please me, Sera, but did I please you?" He asked seriously. He hoped he hadn't been too rough on her.

"You did more than please me. You made me feel things that I've never felt before," Seraphina explained softly. Jon smiled, before he growled low like a wolf, and pushed her onto the furs.

The night wasn't over yet.

* * *

It was still dark when Seraphina woke up to see Jon fast asleep beside her and she smiled softly. He'd been so gentle with her last night. She ran her hands through his thick, black curls, sighing happily.

He was her husband. She felt happy as she curled into him, and felt him wrap his arms around her, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jon and Seraphina were awake properly when they heard the birds chirping outside. Ghost stretched out on the fur carpet, before bumping his nose against Jon who scratched him behind the ears in affection towards his direwolf.

Seraphina was pleased when Ghost allowed her to stroke his soft, white fur. She smiled softly, before allowing Meera to help her get dressed for day, as Jon had already gotten dressed.

She combed Seraphina's black wavy hair with a comb, before helping her into a simple but beautiful gown that were in the colours of House Targaryen. The gown was made of warm, wool fabric.

She wore no jewellery, aside from the necklace that Jon had gifted to her on their wedding day. It was a silver pendant and it had direwolves, lions, stags and dragons adorned on the pendant. Seraphina loved it and hadn't taken it off.

Seraphina smiled at Jon as he came over to her, and offered her a smile. They were walking to the Great Hall to join their families, and guests, along with Prince Doran of Dorne and his younger brother, Oberyn Martell.

Thankfully no one made crude jests, but Seraphina didn't like the way Joffrey looked at her, with those cold blue eyes. He sneered at her before going to talk to Lord Roose Bolton's bastard son, Ramsay Snow, and they left the hall. She sighs and shakes her head.

Something bad was going to happen.

Seraphina smiled at her mother-in-law, Lyanna, who smiled at them both warmly. They sat down at the table and helped themselves to the food. Tommen and Myrcella joined them a few moments later. Seraphina, Sansa, Arya, Margaery and other guests talked quietly, as Jon spoke to Benjen, Robb and to his regret, Theon.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Cersei asked quietly, genuinely concerned for her eldest daughter. Seraphina smiled shyly and shook her head.

"No mother, Jon was very gentle with me," Seraphina said reassuringly. They saw Jon speaking to Doran and Oberyn Martell.

"I would hope he did," Cersei says quietly. "No one deserves to be treated roughly, even during a bedding ceremony."

She smiles a bit. For once her mother was showing actual concern for her, and it made Seraphina happy. They hadn't always had the best relationship, but it was there. A little bit.

"Those men, all they do is talk and talk," Cersei mumbles. "Probably talking about the bedding."

Seraphina chuckles. "I doubt it. Jon isn't like that, he keeps things private."

Cersei looks at her quietly before sighing. "I know it's a little too late now, but are you sure about this?" she asks Seraphina softly. "Do you think Jon is the right man to be by your side, even after last night?"

"I'm sure mother. He will look after me and we will be happy. I'll still be your daughter, mother," Seraphina said reassuringly. Cersei's face glowed with emotion at hearing these words.

 _'She's my lioness, my little dove, and the seven be damned if anyone tries to harm my daughter,'_ Cersei thought viciously. She embraced her daughter tightly for what seemed like the first time, not noticing that Joffrey had left with Lord Rose Bolton's bastard son, Ramsay Snow.

* * *

"So, what are we doing then, Lord Bolton?" Joffrey asked curiously. Ramsay smirked at the Baratheon Prince, as he pulled out his bow and handed a crossbow to Joffrey, who took it eagerly.

"How about we go hunting?" The older man asked calmly, giving Joffrey a smile. Joffrey nodded eagerly as they started walking towards the stables.

* * *

Jon had never thought he'd be married, but he was now married to Seraphina. He had his mother, he had his siblings, the man who had raised him, and now he had a beautiful, kind wife. He wondered if Tyrion had purposefully intended for Jon to meet Seraphina that night after the feast. He smiled to himself as he went to his and Seraphina's chambers, before opening the chest where the dragon eggs were.

Jon carefully picked up his egg and swore that it felt warm. He saw the door open and Seraphina entered the room, and saw him holding the dragon egg.

"Is it hatching?" she asked curiously. Jon shook his head as he watched her pick up her own dragon egg. She holds it as she felt her own egg grow warm.

"They're warm. I think they're getting ready to hatch," Jon said quietly. Seraphina nodded in understanding and bit her lip.

"Should we tell my father? I don't think he'll be happy to hear from one of his spies that we have dragon eggs," Seraphina asked quietly. Jon thought on it for a while, and nodded.

"We'll tell him after the feast tonight," Jon decided wearily. He really hoped Robert didn't blame Seraphina for this. Neither of them had asked for dragon eggs.

* * *

The men had gone for an afternoon hunt, and Bran along with Rickon, and Tommen were listening to Lyanna, Tyrion, Howland Reed and his children tell stories about dragons. Seraphina had joined Arya, Sansa, and her four cousins in horse riding around the keep, when they heard the screams of a young woman.

"What was that?" Sansa asked alarmed. It sounded like someone was screaming in agony.

"I think we should find out. It could be someone hurt," Seraphina said concerned. She urged Aneira on as they followed the screams, and came across a horrific sight.

Sansa screamed in horror, and Arya almost fell off her horse in shock. It was the body of a young woman nailed against a tree in the shape of a cross.

Lady and Nymeria growled warningly.

It was Jeyne Poole, and she'd been flayed alive. Her mouth was set in a terrible scream and Seraphina saw the snow was covered in blood. She tried to calm down, keeping a level head.

"Who did this?" Sansa yells in anger and horror. Seraphina sighs and trots over to the body, trying to keep her coolness. The last thing she wanted to do was freak out the others.

"I don't know who would," Seraphina says softly, looking over at Sansa. "This is horrible. We have to inform the castle immediately."

Arya shakes her head. "They've all gone on a hunt though!"

"They'll be back before we arrive back. We need to make sure that someone stays with the body." Seraphina sighs. "I'll stay. You two ride back to Winterfell, inform the Lords. Bring everyone that might come."

The two girls nod, riding back. Seraphina could tell that Sansa was crying. Poor girl. This woman had been one of her closest friends.

Seraphina looks up at the dead body and felt a shiver run through her. Whoever did this was not a good person. And she didn't look forward to knowing who it was either.

* * *

It seemed to be a little while longer before the rest of the men arrive, and the first-person Seraphina sees is Jon. As soon as he sees her, he gets off his horse and runs to her, resting his hands on her face, or arms, her waist, any part that could have been touched.

"Did anyone touch you?" He asks her firmly. "Sera, you tell me now."

Seraphina sighs. "No, no one has touched me. The killer hasn't come back. But someone did this, Jon... there's someone here and they're killing innocent people."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	13. Evil Among Us

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphine Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Vulcran, Guest, ro781727, BookwormStrawberry,**_ _ **.2017, Luna Uchiha666, megabill, and HPuni101. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, favouriting and following the story.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 13

* * *

Jon looked at the flayed, multilayer body of Jeyne Poole. She'd been one of Sansa's close friends and seeing a young girl who he had grown up with, murdered in this manner was distressing.

"Go back to the keep, your father and my father want everyone to remain indoors," Jon said quietly. Seraphina nodded and quickly left, as Robb joined them with Rodrik Cassel and his nephew Jory.

* * *

The keep was silent as all of the women were in the Great Hall under guard by Lannister, Baratheon and Stark guards.

"Who do you think would do such a thing to Jeyne?" Sansa asked quietly. Seraphina grimaced as she thought of Jeyne's mutilated body that had been tied to the x-shaped cross.

"I'm not sure, but Jeyne didn't deserve to die in that way," Seraphina said quietly. The others nodded in silent agreement as Lyanna gave Seraphina's hand a gentle squeeze.

Seraphina smiled at her gratefully.

* * *

Jon, Robb, Theon and Torrhen were sent to investigate one side of the Haunted Forest, while Robert, Ned and Jamie took the rest of the Northern lords. They saw a blood trail up ahead.

They cautiously followed it, Grey Wind and Ghost beside them as they saw more bodies of young women. Serving girls who had disappeared, or young poor women.

That was when they heard screaming up ahead, and quickly followed the screams. They came into a clearing, and saw Ramsay Snow, the bastard of the Dreadfort and to Jon's shock, Joffrey Baratheon, Seraphina's younger brother.

Celia Lannister was pushed up against a tree, her dress caught on a crossbow bolt, as Joffrey fired another one. Ramsay laughed, a cruel, terrifying sound.

"Please Joffrey, stop this!" Celia pleaded desperately, fear in her eyes. A pack of dogs growled at her menacingly. Jon unsheathed his sword from it's sheath.

"What are you two doing?!" he called out sharply, angered at what his brother-in-law was doing with the Bastard of the Dreadfort.

"Nothing that concerns you, Targaryen bastard!" Joffrey spat spitefully. One of the dogs tried to attack them, but Ghost and Grey Wind fought it.

"You've committed horrific crimes against the North and attempted to rape your own cousin, Joffrey!" Robb said outraged. Torrhen had gone to tend to Celia Lannister. She was bruised and bloodied, although she hadn't been raped.

Ramsay smiled chillingly at the three of them, before pulling out a horn and blew it. Fifteen men charged at them and Jon began fighting, as Torrhen urged Celia to warn the others.

Joffrey watched in glee as he began fighting the bastard, who had married his older sister. He felt no remorse in what he had done with Ramsay. He was to be feared, he was going to be king. He wasn't going to let Jon Stark Targaryen make him feel insignificant.

* * *

Seraphina felt nervous. It had been four hours and the men still hadn't returned yet. She paced agitatedly and heard Prince Doran Martell call her name.

"Prince Doran, how can I help you?" she asked kindly. She knew that the ruling prince of Dorne had good reason to hate her family for the part they'd played in Elia Martell and her children's brutal deaths at the hands of the Mountain, and Ser Illyn Payne.

"I wanted to give you my congratulations on your marriage to Lord Jon Stark Targaryen, and I wished to gift this to you and your husband," Doran said genuinely kind. He gave her a crown, and Seraphina realized it was the lost crown of Aegon the Conqueror.

The crown had been lost during the Conquest of Dorne, led by Prince Daeron Targaryen, the Young Dragon.

"Prince Doran, this is a very generous gift," Seraphina said touched. She wished Jon was here but Lyanna was beside her. She smiled in thanks to Doran.

"The honour is mine. There is bad blood between our families and I would wish for us to become friends," Doran said kindly.

She smiles in thanks once more. "Thank you. It is extremely kind of you." As she looks at the crown, someone bursts into the room, seeing it was Celia. she looked hysterical.

Seraphina places the crown down and runs over to her. "Celia? what is wrong, answer me!"

"Joffery and Ramsey, they...they..." She looks up at her. "Jon and the others are in a battle with them. They told me to run, I..."

Seraphina looks at her quietly before looking at the others. "We can't let this happen. I'm not letting my husband fight with my bastard of a brother." Although it was quite unladylike to say that, Seraphina couldn't give a damn. Lyanna rests a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from going out there.

"Seraphina, I'm sure Jon can handle himself against him. He's a brave man. He'll be fine."

The younger woman looks at her quietly, but manages a small nod. Deep down she was just scared. She had just gotten married to him, someone she actually trusted with her life, and that last thing she wanted was for him to be taken away from her, just like that.

"Alright," she says quietly. "But...I just want them to come back now. It's been four hours. I'm worried for him and I hate that there's nothing I can do right now."

"Jon, my brother, nephew and the other lords will be fine. They'll be fine, and so will your father, grandfather and uncles," Lyanna said reassuringly. Seraphina nodded quietly.

She hoped they were all safe.

* * *

Jon could taste blood on his lips. His face had been cut badly by Ramsay's sword. It had slashed his face, but he blocked his attack, and slashed at Ramsay's chest. The man snarled in pain, as Ghost and Grey Wind pounced on him and sat on him. His sword landed near a tree, as the rest of the Northern army reached them.

"Why is Joffrey here?!" Robert demanded, shocked at seeing his second child and first-born son in chains beside Ramsay Snow. They were both bloodied and beaten, their swords covered in blood.

Jon didn't know what to say. How could he explain to his father-in-law that his son had taken part in the rape and murder of Jeyne Poole and nearly murdering his own cousin?

The idea made him shudder in disgust.

"Your Grace, when we were investigating Jeyne's murder...we heard a woman screaming and found Lady Celia Lannister being shot at by arrows and crossbow bolts, by Joffrey and Ramsay Snow. They planned on hunting her with Lord Snow's pack of hounds for sport. They intended on raping her, and... flaying her alive," Jon explained gravely, seeing the king's face pale.

"I see. Thank you, lad. You ought to go back to Winterfell with the other boys. I'll make sure Joffrey and Ramsay get the punishment with Ned," Robert growled dangerously, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Jon didn't doubt it.

* * *

Seraphina hurried out of the keep when a guard informed the women that the men were returning. He saw Jon on his black horse, Anian, his face scarred but not in a horrific manner.

She could hear someone laughing. Seraphina looked around, and found the source of the noise. Lord Ramsay Snow was laughing with Joffrey, neither of them bothered by their horrific crimes.

"Oh look, it's the whore of Lord Jon Stark Targaryen! But you're still a bastard to me and to her brother. Has he fathered a bastard on you yet, Seraphina? I bet I could fuck you better than your black dragon and white wolf!" Ramsay sneered crudely. Seraphina was about to retort, when Jon got off his horse, walked right over, and brutally began beating him.

But even as he put his fists into the man's face, the other boy just had to talk.

"She's probably too vain and arrogant. I could fuck her better than my good brother-in-law!" Joffrey shouted cruelly. Jon was about to punch him, when he heard Seraphina's voice calling out to him.

"Jon stop! Don't do this, it's what he wants!" She pleaded quietly, giving Joffrey and Ramsay a disgusted look. Robb gagged the man, and two guards escorted him to the dungeons.

Joffrey wasn't acknowledged by any of the royal family. Not even Cersei Lannister looked at her son. She was taking Myrcella and Tommen inside, her face white with horror and distress.

* * *

Jon sat in a chair with a grimace. Maester Luwin had checked him over. Robb had been slashed at in the side by Ramsay. The Karstark brothers had survived but had serious cuts, and Jon had cuts to his face, cheek and eyebrows.

Lyanna sat beside Seraphina as the Maester instructed Seraphina to bathe Jon's cuts. Lyanna hugged them both tightly before leaving, as she needed to speak to Ned about the trial tomorrow. Maester Luwin leaves next, leaving the two alone.

"Does it hurt?" Seraphina asked quietly. She was bathing Jon's cuts with a clean, but damp cloth. Jon grunted.

"Slightly, but I've had worse," he admitted grimly.

Seraphina nodded quietly in acceptance, and thought of Joffrey. What he had done had horrified her, her father, Myrcella, Tommen, Uncle Jamie and Tyrion. Even her grandfather Tywin was shocked.

Even her mother was shaken by what Joffrey had done, and that said something all on its own. Her mother adored Joffrey and thought there wasn't anything wrong with him, until what he had done today and last night.

Joffrey was a monster.

Seraphina swallows softly and moves to the cut on his lip, looking at him quietly. "Guess you fought very hard," she says softly, looking at him. He nods, sighing.

"He scared me," he admits, looking up at her. She looks at him quietly, nodding for him to continue. "Sera, your brother is dangerous. That man is dangerous. He lives with you, for the old god's sake, he just threatened you. I should have burnt him or done something and…" He runs a hand through his hair and looks at her quietly.

She moves her other hand to his, smiling softly. "He won't touch me, Jon. Neither of them." His look suddenly goes from tired to almost…possessive. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, causing her to land in his lap with an oof. He looks down at her, moving one of his hurt hands to her face. He brushes away the hair from her cheek.

"You think I'd let a day go by with them being even close to you?" he asks her, his voice low. "I'm never letting them ever get to you. The day they even come close is the day the sun rises in the west and sets in the east."

She smiles a bit softly before resting her hand against his cheek. "You do have a bit of a way with words, Jon Snow."

He smiles a bit and rests his forehead against hers. "I'll never let them get to you. Or anyone." She smiles softly and sighs, before taking his hand.

"I want to learn defence," she says quietly, causing him to look up. "Jon, let's face it. You aren't always going to be here. And I can't always be by your side. I want to learn how to defend myself for those times when you aren't here. Even then, learning would be good…especially with Joffery being who he is."

Jon looks at her quietly. "It won't do well for a lady to train." She rolls her eyes.

"I may be a lady, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to throw a kick like some people can. Or hold a sword." She brings a hand to his face once more, stroking the stubble on his cheeks. "And I want you to teach me. Just you."

Jon watches her, his mind going over what she was saying. Yes, he should teach her. There was this feeling inside him that made him think he should. But if he did, it would have to be in secret. People don't take too kindly to a woman training like a man. Either way, he ended up nodding his head, causing her to smile. "I'll teach you. Privately."

She hugs him tightly. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Seraphina pulls back and then looks down at him, moving to look at one of his cuts again. "I must say, though…seeing you angry is a little bit exciting." His brow raises, although only a bit due to the cut. She smiles and nods. "Must be the Targaryen and Stark in you. Your inner Dragon and Wolf."

She stands up, placing the clothe back into water. Quietly, she walks over and undoes his shirt, looking at the small wounds on his chest. "Why do you like that?" he asks her softly as her hands run over the few scars. She looks at him, now her eyes lidded a bit. That look. He knew that look.

"You were beating him up to keep my happiness. To defend my honour. Even at the cost of yourself and of others seeing you in a bad light." She brings a hand to her dress, pulling the sleeves down just a little, enough skin so there was a peek. He looks up at her, his breathing slowly getting heavier. "I think that is something very honourable…something I want to reward."

She moves her dress even more, but he stops her, even if his body was yelling at him to keep going. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Sera. You're not my slave."

Seraphina raises an eyebrow. "When have I ever been your slave, Jon?" She now completely moves the top portion of her dress, exposing her pale breasts to him. Aye, she was something else. "I'm a woman, a wife, who is trying to please her husband." She leans down.

He wraps an arm around her in an instant, pulling her close to his body so they were chest to chest. She gasps at the sudden movement, her eyes connecting with his. "Say it again." His voice was low, but it was an order. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, toying her fingers through his hair.

"Husband," she whispers, leaning in and kissing his neck. With each kiss, she proclaimed something else. "My dragon." "My Wolf." "My prince." "My love." And with each kiss he felt his resolve dissolve more and more. And when she reached the end, he turned her over and kisses her like it was his last breath, his hand fisting into her hair.

She moans against his roughness, as he picks her up from the chair and brings her over to the bed, gently dropping her down on it. He climbs on top of her, running a hand through her hair.

"Gods, you are so beautiful," he says seriously, looking at her face. "There isn't another woman in all of Westeros and Essos that is as beautiful as you."

Seraphina blushed at his words. He was being honest and he still desired her, even though they had already consummated the marriage. He began unlacing her gown, moving it down a bit more on her body.

Jon's hands were gentle as he unlaced the ribbons of her gown. Since marrying him, she'd taken to wearing gowns with the colors of House Targaryen and House Stark, but she still occasionally dawned the other colors of her home. Jon loved seeing her in dark colours.

Once the dress was unlaced, she slid out of it and saw Jon looking at her with a strange intimate expression on his face. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"I never thought I'd marry or find out who my mother was before I met you, Seraphina. I remember that when I was five and ten, Lady Lysa Arryn wanted to foster me in the Eyrie, and I wished father had let me," Jon shook his head grimly, a look of nostalgia on his face.

Seraphina knew that Lysa Arryn and Brynden Tully's kindness to Jon had come at a difficult time in his life.

"Lady Stark wanted me to go the Wall. She was terrified of the thought that Lord Stark would legitimize me and name me heir instead of Robb. All I wanted was to be accepted…but now I have you, my family, my mother…everything feels right," Jon said quietly, a softened look on his face.

Seraphina held him for a moment, and he began to place hungry, rough kisses on the soft skin of her pale neck.

She chuckles and rests a hand on the back of his head. "We're going to be each other's undoing," she snickers. Jon pulls back up and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I don't want to lose you," he says to her once he's pulled away, resting his forehead against her own. She smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

"You won't, Jon. You never will." She kisses him again and sighs. "We should probably get back, save this for another time-"

"Fuck 'em," he states, his hand running up her now bare leg. She shivers when his fingers briefly go over her core, wet and ready.

"I'm being serious," she chuckles, but it was too late. He had already taken off his pants and was pinning her down, moving to find her slick entrance and then plunged inside her. She gasps and claws at his back, throwing her head back. "Jon, gods!"

"All mine," he growls at her ear, his teeth nibbling the edge. "All mine and no one else's."

"All yours," she whispers, her legs clinging to him. This time he kisses her gently, moving her so that she was better situated.

"And I'm yours," he says before kissing her gently. He was pure, everything she could ever want in a man. A lover, a fighter, a good man. He was amazing. "Always and forever."

Gods, everything about him was amazing. His scent, his kisses, his body, everything about him was so intoxicating that she wanted to stay under it for years. His thrusts hit something deep in her belly, and she felt herself coming to a boiling point, so quietly, he pulls her into his arms and places a hand on her mouth to silence her scream. It wasn't long before she came in his arms, her mouth letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Not long after that, he finally gave out, spilling his seed inside her.

He collapsed onto the bed next to her, and breathed heavily. "We should get going," he mumbles. She shakes her head and moves over, resting her head against his chest.

"A little while, Jon," she whispers. He nods, not even bothering on fighting that, and pulled her close into his arms.

* * *

The meal was silent as everyone was lost in their thoughts. Jamie however was troubled however by what his son, Joffrey had displayed during the battle.

His son was slowly becoming like Aerys Targaryen, but worse. Jamie couldn't help but fear what would happen, when Joffrey ascended the Iron Throne when Robert died.

Between Joffrey, Seraphina, Myrcella and Tommen, Jamie knew he'd rather see his eldest niece on the throne rather than Joffrey. The gods help them all if Joffrey claimed the throne. He knew that if Robert did name Seraphina as his heir, then Joffrey would view Seraphina as his enemy, regardless if she was his sister.

* * *

Robert was quiet and that unnerved Cersei. He was planning something. He looked at his council before taking in a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Considering my son, Prince Joffrey's actions today and yesterday, I have removed him as my heir and name my daughter, Seraphina Baratheon. as my heir," Robert declared defiantly.

Cersei stared in disbelief. Robert had named Seraphina as his heir to the Iron Throne?

"Your Grace, there hasn't been a woman named heir since Rhaenyra Targaryen, and we all know how that turned out," Petyr Baelish said carefully, causing Robert to glare at the man.

"I have made my decision. Seraphina is to be named my heir instead of Joffrey. I will not allow another Mad King to take the Iron Throne. My Sera will make a great queen," Robert said defiantly. Tywin Lannister spoke up.

"Have you forgotten who she married, your grace?" Tywin asked incredulously. Had Robert forgotten that his daughter had married the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

Robert glowered at him.

"Aye, I haven't forgotten who my little stag had married, Tywin. It will hopefully heal the rift between our families," Robert said firmly. Varys spoke up.

"What of Viserys and his sister Daenerys Targaryen? Viserys has married his daughter off to a Dothraki Khal," The Lord of Whispers asked concerned, but curious.

"Then we will face that as it comes, but my word is final." On that, he left the room and leaves the council, stunned. Seraphina to be the Queen.

Cersei looks down at the table. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Sera woke up to the feeling of Jon's arms around her. He was keeping her close underneath the furs. The two had fallen asleep and missed dinner, but it was worth it to spend a little more time together.

She let out a soft sigh and watches him sleep quietly. Gods, even sleeping, he was handsome. He had such a beautiful face that it made her want to cry. How had she found someone this amazing in such a small span of time.

 _'Do I love him?'_ She thinks to herself. He was loving material. Gods, he was so easy to love. And she had a feeling deep inside she did. He was so kind, and gentle with her and made her feel so at ease. No man had ever done that.

* * *

 _AN: Review and enjoy :)_


	14. Divided In Loyalty

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphine Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: BigWilly526, Guest, Vulcran, and ro781727, and Guest. Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 14

* * *

She wasn't quite sure of her feelings, but she deeply cared for Jon. She curled into his chest, pulling the fur blankets over herself as Ghost slept at the end of the bed.

Jon wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the events that laid before them.

* * *

It had snowed the night before, as Ned noticed grimly. He signed letters to his banner men that they were all to swear fealty to Robert's eldest daughter, Princess Seraphina Baratheon Stark Targaryen. Robert's heir to the Iron Throne, as Joffrey had shown his true colors. Ned thanked the old gods that Robert hadn't mentioned anything about arranging a marriage between Joffrey and Sansa.

"Lord Stark, I was hoping if we could talk?" a voice asked calmly. He looked up to see it was Prince Doran with his younger brother, Prince Oberyn Martell, nicknamed the Red Viper.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Ned asked concerned. Oberyn nodded and glanced at the man steadily with his startling blue eyes.

"We both know that a war's coming, Lord Stark. Daenerys Targaryen has married a Khal who has an army and her brother, Viserys Targaryen is set on claiming the Iron Throne for himself," Oberyn warned gravely.

Ned was silent as he took in Oberyn's words. He knew that Robert was worried about Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen seeking revenge for the wrongs that had been committed against their family during the Rebellion.

"Thank you for telling me this, Prince Oberyn," Ned said gratefully. Oberyn nodded and left the man alone, as he went to speak to his brother. Ned pondered Oberyn's words.

He would need to arrange Robb to be married, and knew who his eldest son should marry.

* * *

Seraphina and the other women men trained in the tiltyard, while Lyanna watched with an impressed expression. Robb, Theon and Jon were evenly matched against Harrion, Torrhen, and Eddard Karstark. Everyone cheered loudly.

"The Northern men are very skilled swordsmen, Sera," Anya said impressed. She blushed when Eddard Karstark offered her a smile, and she smiled back at him.

"They are indeed. They often have to fight to protect their lands from wildlings," Seraphina explained softly. She gave Jon a smile as he smiled back at her. As she turned away, they saw Bran climbing on the tower.

Seven hells.

"Mother won't like seeing him up there. She hates it when he climbs," Robb said amused. Jon smiled in response.

* * *

Bran smiles as he quietly climbs to the top, but as he did, he could hear a woman and man moaning. His brow furrows as he climbs all the way to the top, only to stop at what he saw. Peering in the window, he spots Cersei and Jaime having sex, and felt his heart stop when her eyes connected with his. Panic enveloped in her eyes.

"Stop, stop!" she pleads the man. Jaime looks up and runs to the window, grabbing Bran. The boy froze.

"Are you completely mad?" He asks the boy.

"He saw us," Cersei whispers in shock.

"It's all right. It's all right."

"He saw us!"

"I heard you the first time," he says to the woman before turning to Bran. "Quite the little climber, aren't you? How old are you, boy?"

Bran swallows. "Ten."

"Ten." Jaime looks over at Cersei, who was gazing back at him imploringly. Jaime sighs. "The things I do for love." And with one movement, he pushes Bran out of the tower, sending him to the ground. Bran blacks out, the pain unbearable.

* * *

Seraphina watches Jon quietly. She wished she knew how to use a sword. Maybe one day he could teach her like how he taught Arya with her bow. He was so skilled and handsome when he fought. She still couldn't believe that Jon had been the unhandsome one of the group of brothers. He was the most handsome to her.

Those women had no idea.

As she looked over at the tower again, she spotted that little Bran was gone. Her brow furrows. Had something happened to him as he climbed?

"Bran?" she called out worriedly, and hurried over to the tower. When she arrived, she found a lifeless Bran lying on the ground, his direwolf, Summer howling in anguish. "Bran!" she cried horrified, and hurried over to his side. Jon raced after her along with Arya and Robb as they saw Bran lying on the floor, his body at an unnatural angle.

"Go get help!" Jon said quickly to Arya. She nodded and ran off as Jon and Robb put their cloaks over their brother's body, Summer whining in distress.

Seraphina stroked her comfortingly. Ghost and Grey Wind kept watch, while they waited for the others to return.

* * *

Jon watched helplessly as Bran was quickly carried away by Hodor. How could this have happened? Bran was a skilled climber, and he never fell off while climbing.

Unless...

Someone had pushed him off.

He saw his mother quietly talking to Ned, who nodded numbly and she went to talk to him. "How is he, mother?" Jon asked quietly. Lyanna swallowed and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Maester Luwin says that if Bran wakes he will never walk again. He's crippled for life, Jon," Lyanna said sadly. Seraphina sighed sadly at the thought of Bran being crippled.

She saw Jon talking to Robb, and quietly stood next to him as she talked to him quietly.

"It will be alright," she said comfortingly. Jon nodded sadly but Seraphina couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Sansa felt surprised when her father told her that she would be visiting Summerhall with Jon, Seraphina and Tyrion after they returned from visiting the Wall and Uncle Benjen.

"I've also had word that Lord Harrion Karstark has interests in marrying you, Sansa," Ned revealed, causing Sansa to smile slightly at the thought of marrying a Northern lord.

Mother, though...

"What will you tell mother, Father? She wanted me and Arya to marry lords from the South," Sansa asked worried. The last thing she wanted was causing more arguments between her parents.

"I'll deal with her, don't worry. I want you to be happy, Sansa, and I know you wouldn't be happy if you married Joffrey," Ned said grimly. Sansa nodded and hugged him tightly.

Seraphina had been right about Joffrey. She'd warned her that Joffrey wasn't the man he played out to be.

* * *

Tyrion calmly entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He smiled at Seraphina who smiled back at him, before he moved to sit beside a Tommen and Myrcella.

"Did you hear the news? Bran is expected to wake up in a few days, but he will never walk again," Tyrion announced calmly, but saw the uneasy look Cersei and Jamie exchanged.

"That's good news, brother," Jamie said finally and left the room. Tyrion turned to look at his sister.

"How do you feel about our little Sera becoming the future queen of Westeros, dear sister?" He questioned wearily. He knew Cersei doted on all of her children, but it was very clear that Joffrey was her favourite.

Cersei sipped her goblet of Arbour wine calmly.

"Delighted. At least we know that Jon will protect her, should the need arise," she said finally. She knew that they had enemies who wouldn't hesitate in harming her little dove, her little stag.

Tyrion looked at her in surprise.

"I'm shocked you actually care," he mumbles, causing her to look over.

"And why is that?" Hhe asks calmly.

He doesn't say anything for a moment but then shrugs. "Cersei, you never seemed to really dote on Seraphina. She often told me you never talked to her as much." Cersei sighs and grabs her wine, standing up to look outside.

"What has happened with her and Jon was a miracle. Actually, finding a man you love that can also protect you is rare." Tyrion looks at her quietly before shaking his head, sipping his own wine.

There had to be more to the story. Cersei was up to something and he'd figure it out.

* * *

Jon sat in his chambers quietly, looking outside. All the people were talking about was Bran, what had happened and how it had escalated so quick. He still didn't quite know what happened but he had a feeling it was someone. Bran wouldn't just fall. He just wouldn't.

He runs a hand through his hair as the door opens. Seraphina quietly comes in, smiling a bit.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. He shakes his head and holds out a hand, gesturing her to come close. She walks over to his side and Jon gently pulls her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her tightly. "At least he's alive," she suggested.

"Yes, with no legs. He's not going to be able to what he loves anymore, Sera," he says sadly. "And what about the future? What about him training and everything like that? I'm worried for him...and I know that he didn't just fall. Something had to have happened."

Seraphina looks at him quietly, before her small hand reached over and took his rather large one in hers. She intertwines their fingers together and she smiles softly.

"Even so...he's still alive. That's the good part." She squeezes his hand and then her brow furrows. "You think someone pushed him?"

"Bran's always been good at climbing, ever since he could walk. I know my brother, Sera, and I know that he didn't fall. Someone pushed him off that Tower," Jon said grimly.

Seraphina felt horrified. Why would anyone want to push Bran off the tower?

Something wasn't right.

"We'll figure out what's happened, I promise," Seraphina said firmly. He squeezed her hand gently, giving her a small smile as she looked at him curiously.

"Have you ever been to the Wall, Jon?" she asked curiously. Jon shook his head and began telling her how Starks had been close friends to the Night's Watch.

"Ever since it was built, the Night's Watch has had Starks join them and become rangers, stewards, or Lord Commander. Old Nan used to say that a Stark was the Night's King, in her stories," he said thoughtfully.

Seraphina smiled at him. Despite learning that he was a Targaryen as well, Jon wasn't shunning his Stark heritage and it warmed her heart to see him happy.

* * *

The next morning was sombre as everyone prepared to leave. Jon went into Bran's room to say goodbye and saw Lady Catelyn at Bran's side, her face pale and hard. Her eyes regarded him coldly. He saw hatred burn in her eyes as he went to speak to Bran, and Ghost bid farewell to his older brother.

"I'll be back soon, Bran, and you can visit Summerhall and Moat Cailin," he promised comfortingly. He swore that Bran smiled slightly, before he stood up to leave. Catelyn spoke up.

"It should have been you, not my son lying crippled on the bed. It should have been Robb married to Seraphina and being future king of Westeros, not you. You're the reason that so many people are dead, why my Brandon is dead," Catelyn said bitterly.

Jon kept his face emotionless. He wouldn't lose his temper with her, not in front of Bran, who was asleep but might hear.

"Aye, it should be me who should have died when I had the pox, but I didn't die, even though you wished me too, Aunt Catelyn. I know you hate me, but I love your children as if they are my own brothers and sisters," Jon said coldly, his eyes flashing dark, before he left with Ghost at his side.

He saw Seraphina, Sansa and Arya saying goodbye to Robb, and Rickon, who ran over to him and hugged him. Jon hugged him back tightly, as he saw his mother talking to Ned.

"Will I see you again, Jon?" Rickon asked quietly. Jon nodded firmly and held his little brother close.

"Aye, you will. I promise, Rickon, and you can come with us to Moat Cailin and to Summerhall," Jon promised firmly. Rickon smiled and went to say goodbye to Seraphina.

"Next time I see you you'll be at my wedding," Robb said amused. Jon smiled and the two embraced tightly. Robb still considered Jon his brother, regardless of who his parents were.

The pack survives.

* * *

Seraphina felt sad at leaving Winterfell. It held so many happy memories for her. She said goodbye to everyone, before they began riding to the Wall to visit Benjen Stark and Aemon Targaryen, Jon's surviving Targaryen great uncle. Her dragon egg was safely in a chest, but Seraphina couldn't help but sense that the egg was alive. She rode beside a happier looking Sansa, who was dressed in a simple gown, but with the grey embroidered direwolf on the front of it.

"Here we are, Castle Black," Tyrion said impressed, as they all looked at the looming castle and the wall behind it. Seraphina could see the ice on it.

They entered the castle, as Jon saw a young portly man being bullied. He walked over to see what was going. "What's your name?" Jon asked kindly, glancing the man who flushed dark red at being addressed by the Targaryen Lord.

"Samwell Tarly, but everyone calls me Sam," Sam informed him shyly. Jon looked at him quietly.

"How would feel about joining me, my wife, and two sisters to Kings Landing and to Summerhall?" Jon asked curiously.

"I think that's a splendid idea, my dear nephew," a voice said pleased. They turned around to see an old man walking towards him, and the man smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear nephew. The White Wolf of Winterfell, and the Black Dragon who married the Stag Lion Princess," he said wryly. Jon realized who it was.

"Uncle Aemon?" Jon asked astonished. Aemon nodded and smiled at Sansa, Seraphina, Arya and Tyrion.

"I have something for you, my boy," he said calmly, and showed them to his quarters. He pulled out a sword wrapped in a black cloth. "It was last held by our ancestor, Brynden Rivers, who took it with him to the Wall," Aemon explained carefully. Jon uncovered it to reveal the legendary Targaryen sword.

Dark Sister.

"Seven hells, I thought that sword was lost during the Blackfyre rebellion?" Arya asked astonished and in awe.

Tyrion, Sansa and Seraphina were dumbstruck.

"I had heard of this when I was younger," Seraphina says softly, walking over to him. Jon looks over at her and then at the sword, looking at it in slight shock. "That sword is the sword of House Targaryen. We all thought it was gone."

Aemon nods. "So did I, but we've kept it hidden for years. Now, I want Jon to have it."

Jon looks over at him in shock. "I can't take this," he says, shaking his head. "I-"

Aemon shakes his head. "Jon, it's rightfully yours. You deserve to brandish it for you own and protect yourself and the people who love with it." He looks over at Seraphina and chuckles lowly. "Just make sure your wife doesn't get hurt by it. That thing is tough to handle at first, one miswing and it could go flying into someone's side."

Seraphina rolls her eyes. "I doubt I'm going to be anywhere near Jon when he trains with this...but it's amazing. How do you still have it?"

"When Brynden Rivers joined the Night's Watch, he brought Dark Sister with him. He was one of King Aegon IV Targaryen's Great Bastards, fathered by his mistress, Melissa Blackwood," Master Aemon explained patiently.

"He was the lover of Shiera Seastar. What happened to her?" Jon asked curiously, recalling the stories about Lord Bloodraven Brynden Rivers, and his legend.

"No one knows, dear nephew. Brynden disappeared beyond the Wall, and no one ever saw him again," Aemon said thoughtfully. He stood in front of Jon and grasped his shoulders. "Difficult times lay ahead for you, your mother, the cousins you call siblings, and your wife, but you will triumph in the end, but I have one last thing to ask of you," Aemon said calmly, with a kind smile.

"What is it, uncle?" Jon asked curiously. He was happy at having met a living relative of his father's family.

"Have you and your wife decided on names for your dragons?" he asked seriously, causing Jon and Seraphina to stare at him in shock. How in the seven hells did he know they possessed dragon eggs?

"How did you know?" Jon asked wearily, but also intrigued at how Aemon knew everything about him.

"I've heard whispers that you and your wife received a guest from an anonymous person. I cannot help you, as I am sworn to the Watch but you are both your father's son. Lord Eddard Stark and Rhaegar would be proud of you, and as for your grandmother, she'd be delighted at having another grandchild," Aemon said softly, and smiled at the four of them.

"Thank you, uncle Aemon," Jon said quietly. He couldn't help but sense that Aemon had been warning him about something.

Aemon simply smiled at him.

* * *

 _Aemon offering advice. AN: Review and enjoy :)_


	15. Welcome To Kings Landing

**Summary:** She didn't understand. Why do people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money and a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphine Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC, AU in parts of the show. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14.

 _ **Special Thanks To: Crystal – Wolf – Guardian, I.C.2014, Guest, Vulcran, ro781727, and**_ _ **Luna Uchiha666. Thank you to everyone who is favouriting and following the story.**_

Stags And Dragons

Chapter 15

* * *

The royal family made camp for the night and Seraphina braided Sansa's dark red hair in a braid. They'd slowly become friends and Seraphina hoped that one day they'd be close. Once she did Sansa's hair, she did Arya and Myrcella's hair, before wishing all of them good night. She returned to the tent that she and Jon were sharing. He was looking at Dark Sister with a disbelieving expression. It was made of Valyrian steel and had been wielded by Visenya Targaryen, Aegon the Conqueror's sister-wife.

"Still dumbstruck, husband?" she asked amused. Jon smiled slightly at seeing her as Ghost moved towards her. She stroked his soft, white fur gently.

"I can't believe that I have a Valyrian steel sword. Gods only knows how your father and my uncle will react," Jon said stunned. Seraphina smiled slightly at him.

"You deserve it, Jon. That sword now belongs to you," she said softly, as she began unbraiding her hair from its plait. Jon took off his shirt as they both got ready for bed.

"I'll teach you how to fight in the morning, but we have to keep it secret. I doubt your mother will take kindly to me teaching you that," Jon said wryly. Seraphina smiled at this and laid down next to him, listening to his heart beat.

"Have you ever considered children, Jon?" she asked hesitantly. Jon was silent for a moment, and he nodded shyly.

"I've always wanted a family, but when I thought I was a bastard, I couldn't bring myself to sleep with whores in the brothels. I never wanted to father a bastard, and put it through the same shame as me," Jon admitted quietly. He sighed and ran a hand through her dark, inky curls.

"You'd be a wonderful father, Jon," she said reassuringly. Jon smiled and held her tightly against him. She smiled.

Seraphina had never felt so happy as she did then, when she closed her eyes and he held her close.

* * *

Joffrey waited until everyone had retired to their tents for the night when he decided to teach his whore of a sister a lesson. He entered the tent, looking down. Seraphina was fast asleep on the bed, and Jon wasn't there. Joffrey had seen him talking, to Uncle Jamie. He pulled out his dagger, when Seraphina woke up.

That was when he heard a growl behind him, and saw Ghost snarling at him, his teeth bared and his strange red eyes glaring at him. Joffrey slapped Seraphina across the face.

"What are you doing, Joffrey!" Jon asked angrily.

He turns around quickly to see an enraged looking Jon Snow, who had his hand placed on his sheath. Seraphina held a hand to her cheek, looking up at her brother in shock. Joffery sneers.

"Teaching her a lesson. She shouldn't be wanting to fight like a lady shouldn't be! She's a lady, they deserve to be fucked and bare children!" Jon felt his nerves flying at his words, but before he could say anything, Jaime appeared outside.

"What the hell is going on?" he growls before grabbing Joffrey. He sighs. "Go back to bed, Jon, I'll deal with him."

Jon watches them go until the little prick is out of sight, and then he comes inside and shuts the flap, coming down next to her. "Seraphina? Are you alright?"

She sniffles and shakes her head. "He just..." She shivers and takes a deep breath, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry...he just shocked me, is all." He brings a hand to her cheek and he growls.

"That little prick left a bruise," he whispers angrily. She takes his hand away from her cheek, squeezing it gently. She could see the anger in his eyes, how he wanted to storm into the tent Joffrey was in and beat him to a bloody pulp, but she knew he couldn't. It was the Targaryen in him that was making him so angry. She knew it.

"Please, Jon... just stay with me," she whispers. Jon looks at her quietly, as the anger slowly died down in his chest. Finally, after a moment of time, he relaxed and just took her into his arms, holding her close to him. His grip was tight, it almost made her choke for air, but it was warm all the same.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt, Sera," he mumbles, resting his head in her neck. She sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Joffrey is a screwed-up man already, Jon. It was only a matter of time before he hurt me." She tilts his head back up so she could look at him properly. He was looking down at the ground, his hands turned to fists.

"That doesn't change the fact that he still hurt you," he growls before taking another deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just...you're my wife. And I'm supposed to protect you even from people like him and I feel like I've failed," he says lowly. "I really...really care about you, Sera."

Seraphina felt her heart quicken at his words. Jon meant it and she knew that he wouldn't lie about things like this. She held him close and breathed in his scent.

"I care about you too, Jon," she said softly. Jon smiled slightly and held her close as they got under the warm, thick furs and he held her close. And he still fully intended on teaching her how to defend herself.

* * *

Seraphina put on a gown that she could move in as Jon taught her how to defend herself. Arya came to watch with Sansa. Jon had given her a sword made by Mikken, called Needle. She was thankful for the fact that she'd tied her black locks into a plait so it wouldn't be in her face. Jon taught her how to use a Weirwood bow, and she was actually showing skill at using it. Well, at least she hadn't broken it yet.

Right now, Jon was teaching her how to fire and aim the bow, while she practiced a few times. She missed twice, but her third shot hit near the bullseye.

"Father says we'll arrive at Kings Landing in the afternoon," she informed them quietly. Arya grimaced as they saw Joffrey waltz over with the Hound behind him. "What do you want, Joffrey?" Seraphina asked wearily. She picked up her bow and strapped it across her shoulder, as Ghost, Lady and Nymeria growled at him warningly.

"It's not fair that you get to be queen and I'm not! Women aren't allowed to be queens of Westeros, after the Dance of Dragons," Joffrey said bitterly, his fingers straying to his sword.

"Well maybe if you didn't enjoy raping, torturing and flaying alive, innocent women, then I'm sure you would be king, but maybe no one wants a man who enjoys torturing people for fun," Jon said darkly, recalling the stories about his paternal grandfather and the crimes he'd committed, as king.

Joffrey's face darkened in rage and he glared at his good brother. He wanted to do nothing more than slit his throat at that moment. He suddenly smiled cruelly.

"How about we duel, good brother? See who has the best swordsmanship skills?" Joffrey challenged. Jon grudgingly agreed, when Joffrey spoke again. "We draw first blood," he added smugly, and unsheathed his sword. Jon did the same with Dark Sister, the Valyrian sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Joffrey paled slightly at seeing it, but recovered and smiled arrogantly. They began fighting each other with their swords clashing. Jon side-stepped Joffrey, which caused him to stumble. Jon swung his sword, and the blade fell out of Joffrey's hands, landing on the muddy floor, with a clang. Seraphina, Sansa and Arya looked on in shock.

Even the Hound looked impressed.

"You cheated! You filthy, dirty bastard!" Joffrey shouted enraged.

"I didn't cheat at all," Jon states, looking at him with an annoyed expression. Joffrey didn't seem to care though, because he was glaring at him angrily. And in one move he picked up his sword and swung it at Jon.

An arrow flew into his clothes.

His cloak got stuck to the ground and he fell to the ground before he could strike. Jon backed away to see who had shot the arrow and looked to see it had been Seraphina. Her hand was still on the bowstring, glaring down at her younger brother. She looks at Jon quietly and then lowers her weapon, walking forward.

"Who are you to be hurting the future king of Westeros?" she asks angrily at her brother, who scrambled up. He glares at her once he stands.

"Filthy whore...you aren't even supposed to be Queen. You aren't even supposed to have that weapon," he snaps.

Seraphina sighs and holds her bow. "I may not be 'allowed' to have it, but that still doesn't mean I won't use it on you. Try to kill Jon again, and I'll send an arrow into your body next time. At least all you have to deal with now is a torn cloak." Joffrey looks down at his clothes and rips it from the arrow protruding from the ground. He glares at her.

"This is not over," he snaps before storming away. Seraphina watches him go before turning back to the others, but before she could talk Arya speaks up.

"That was so brilliant!" she exclaims, running forward. "You stood up to that slimy bastard!"

"Arya," Sansa says disapprovingly.

"C'mon, Sansa, even if you have to admit that the boy needed that. His own sister to tell him to step down." She looks at Jon. "Your wife just saved you and you're standing there like a ghost. Say something!"

Jon shakes his head and looks at Seraphina. "Just...shocked." But she could see the small smile on his face. He was proud of her.

Seraphina smiled back as they returned back to the camp and got ready to leave. She planned on introducing Jon, Sansa and Arya to her illegitimate siblings fathered by Robert.

Edric, Gendry, Bella, Mya, and new-born baby Barra. They all lived in Kings Landing, and she wanted to see them.

She'd missed them, and especially Gendry, and Bella. She was her older sister, having been conceived during Robert's Rebellion. Gendry had been fathered by Robert a year before Seraphina had been born, and Mya had been born while Robert was fostered at the Vale by Jon Arryn.

* * *

The ride to Kings Landing had been tiresome. Jon remembered Seraphina's warning about the awful smell of shit from Kings Landing, and grimaced as they could smell it from the Kingsroad. They rode through the Mud Gate.

"Gods, the smell is awful," Sansa whispered disgusted. Arya's face scrunched up in disgust, while Seraphina's nose wrinkled at the awful stench. Jon looked up ahead to where he could see his uncle grimacing at the smell. They rode through the city and began dismounting their horses, and were taken to the stables.

"Let's go inside," Seraphina said quietly, and took Tommen's hand. They walked into the Red Keep, and Myrcella walked with them. Joffrey had left the royal party already, as they entered the royal apartments of Maegor's Holdfast.

Jon walked beside them and saw Meera enter the room with a soft smile. She smiled at Seraphina.

"Princess Seraphina, your siblings are here," she announced softly. Seraphina smiled brightly and smoothed down her black and red Targaryen gown, having changed before riding into Kings Landing.

"Bring them in please, Meera," she said softly. Meera curtsied as she let them in. Jon saw two young men, around his, Robb and Theon's age, and two young girls, and a woman with a new-born babe in her arms.

"It's so good to see all of you, again," Seraphina said genuinely. Jon saw one of the young men smile.

"Jon, Sansa and Arya, I'd like to introduce you to my siblings. Edric, Gendry, Bella, Mya and Barra Storm," she said softly. Jon offered them all a smile, as he shook their hands.

They all had the Baratheon features, of black hair, pale skin and stormy blue eyes. Bella Storm and May Storm eerily resembled their younger sister. They smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Seraphina had told us many good things about you," Jon said sincerely, causing them to smile. Arya looked curiously at Gendry.

"Are you a soldier?" she asked curiously. Gendry laughed quietly, his eyes amused.

"No, I'm a blacksmith and I make armour, in Tobho Mott's blacksmith forge," Gendry explained easily. Sansa listened in interest to Bella and Mya.

Jon watched as Seraphina spoke to Mhagen about her baby daughter. She was one of Robert's newborn bastards, and had been named Barra.

"You will look after her, won't you?" Mhagen asked quietly. Seraphina nodded and squeezed her hand kindly.

"I promise, I will. She's my sister, and we have a new little sister," Seraphina said reassuringly. Mhagen looked reassured at hearing this.

* * *

Jon bathed before getting dressed for dinner with his uncle, Sansa, Arya and Seraphina. He saw Seraphina enter the room with Ghost looking at her briefly.  
They'd been getting along.

She scratched him behind the ears, and began getting ready. She'd already bathed as Meera, her handmaiden, assisted her in getting ready for this evening. Jon liked seeing his wife in his colors. The colors of House Targaryen and House Stark. One night she would wear a gown of dark red and black, the next day a gown of grey or black, with the white Stark direwolf embroidered on her gowns.

Jon smiled to himself. He noticed that Seraphina very rarely dressed extravagantly, unless it was a special occasion. She dressed in dark forest green, Lannister red and gold, Baratheon black and gold, black, dark blue, lilac, dark purple, red, silver and grey.

The one thing he loved when making love with her, though, was when she wore a necklace or a pendant.

Right now, he felt very tempted to push her up against the dressing table and take her, even though he'd never felt animalistic before about Seraphina. His mother had said that he may not show it but he had the Wolf's Blood, like his late uncle Brandon. She had said that because of this, anyone he would be with he might at times feel extremely protective of them. And he could feel that seeping into him as he looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" he asks her quietly as Meera leaves. Seraphina raises an eyebrow and looks at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just think a lot of men will be staring at you. Might send the wrong image." She scoffs and walks over to him, grabbing one of the pendants she wore often.

"If they do, they do. I'm still your wife," she states.

Jon looks at her quietly and moves her hair so he could help her with the pendent, and then suddenly grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. His lips went right beneath her ear.

"It doesn't change the fact that I don't want them touching you," he growls low into her ear. She smiles mischievously and turns around, brushing away his messy raven hair.

"And if they do what will you do? Tear them apart like the wolf in you or send them to fire like the dragon?" He shakes his head grabs her head, kissing her lips hard. She moans and wraps an arm around him, as he pulled her into his lap.

When he pulls back, his grip was strong. "I'd do both," he says huskily, looking up at her. "No one is touching you. Not whole I'm alive." He runs a hand on her dress and raises an eyebrow. "But the dress makes me want to touch you."

Seraphina chuckles and kisses his forehead. "Not now, Jon. We have a dinner to attend." She kisses his lips, but as she pulls back she bit his lower one, tugging gently. "But after, maybe," she whispers.

He growls playfully at her words and kisses her again, causing her to laugh. And as he stood there, kissing her, he couldn't help but wonder how in the seven hell he had gotten to this point in his life. How he has gotten to have this beautiful woman in his arms that he got to call herself his.

That she was really his. How had that happened?

He pulls back and looks at her quietly, shaking his head. "I still can't believe you're my wife," he says softly, causing her to smile. "It's...incredible. I never thought I'd even lay with a woman, let alone someone like you."

"I didn't think I'd meet and marry a man like you either. I'd believed that I would marry a man old enough to be my uncle or grandfather," Seraphina said bluntly, a smile curving on her dark lips.

Jon smiled at hearing that, and held her close for a moment. They left the room with Ghost, who followed after them as they went to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Sansa dressed in the Stark colors, as she sat down beside her father and Arya. Jon and Seraphina sat beside them at the dais as the feast began with musicians playing songs.

She noticed that the King looked at ease, and even Cersei exchanged pleasantries with her in-laws. Margaery Tyrell the wife of Renly Baratheon, and Selyse Florentine who was the wife of Stannis Baratheon and mother to Shireen.

Robert had announced that there would be a tourney tomorrow afternoon. To celebrate Lord Eddard Stark becoming Hand to the King, and to celebrate his daughter's marriage to Lord Jon Stark-Targaryen. She noticed that the king was already in his cups. She grimaced slightly before talking to Seraphina and Jon. Arya talked to Gendry, who had been allowed to come to the feast.

She noticed that Anya Lannister was talking quietly to Torrhen Karstark. She couldn't help but wonder if it was perhaps best that she marries a lord from the North, rather than a Lord from the South.

Sansa decided to ask her father in the morning.

* * *

Jon didn't get drunk like the other lords, and he noticed that his father didn't get drunk either. He saw people began leaving the feast, and Robert left with a whore. He grimaced and saw Seraphina looked slightly uncomfortable as well. They all began to leave the feast and said goodbye to Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Bella, Mya and Edric.

He walked beside Seraphina as a few servants bowed to them. Jon felt uncomfortable at this. It was something he was going to have to get used to as he looked at Seraphina, who seemed lost in thought.

"How are you liking Kings Landing, husband?" Seraphina asked amused. She hated the city and its court of intrigue but she had learned one valuable lesson.

Trust no one, aside from those who were loyal to you.

 _'You win the game, or you die,'_ Cersei had told her one day when she'd been three and ten. She had asked her mother if she had regretted marrying Robert.

Her mother had looked lost in thought, before she had answered. She had actually held her.

 _"No, otherwise I wouldn't have had my little lions and stag," she had explained quietly, and had begun braiding her daughter's thick, glossy, midnight black locks.  
_  
"It's different from Winterfell, that's for certain," he said dryly. Seraphina smiled at him slightly. They reached their chambers as they walked, and began getting ready for bed.

Jon took off his shirt and tunic as he saw Seraphina taking the pins out of her curls. He walked over and ran his rough, calloused fingers through her black locks.

"How are your wounds?" she asked quietly. She looked at the scars on his face, but didn't feel repulsed by him. It simply made him more handsome to her.

Jon smiled slightly.

"They're healing well. I'm lucky that I'm not blind after fighting with Ramsay," Jon explained reassuringly. She smiled at him before swallowing.

"The Great Council will be held tomorrow to discuss the line of succession to the Iron Throne. All the High lords from the West, South, East and North will be there," she explained quietly. Jon knew why she was so quiet.

"You're nervous?" he asked gently as he sat down beside her. Seraphina sighed, before looking at her husband, her blue eyes filled with honesty.

"I always thought that Joffrey would be king, not me or Myrcella. But now, I'm hearing from Uncle Tyrion that lords from the North and Riverlands want me to be queen of Westeros. What if I make a terrible queen, Jon? I was never taught to rule, only how to act like a proper lady and run a household," Seraphina says frustrated, confessing one of her darkest fears.

What if she was a terrible queen?

There had only been one queen before her, and that had been her and Jon's ancestor, Rhaenyra Targaryen. The only daughter of King Viserys Targaryen and Queen Aemma Arryn, she'd been named his heir, but when he'd married Alicent Hightower and had three sons, a civil war had begun.

The Dance of Dragons.

Jon watched her carefully for a while, before he cupped her cheeks. He looked at her with a determined expression on his usually solemn face.

"You won't be like that. I've seen how you've taken care of your siblings and you barely squander your money. You're strong. And even then, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Sera," Jon said firmly.

She raises an eyebrow. "You won't always be around..."

He tilts her head up, kissing her forehead softly. When he pulls back he looks her deep in the eyes. "No matter what, either way, I'm going to keep you safe. From anyone who tries to harm you. You're my wife, and I'm going to make sure you're safe as long as I'm alive."

She smiles softly and then moves next to him, moving so she was straddling his lap. He raises an eyebrow at her move, and she only wraps her arms around him.

"Well, even if I'm going to be queen, I do need a king. How are you feeling about that?" she asks him.

He sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I don't know...I was never prepared for this, like you. But I'm willing to try as long as I'm with you."

She smiles softly. "But still...it must be scary. King Jon of Westeros." He shakes his head.

"Still sounds crazy," he mumbles before kissing her softly. She smiles and runs a hand through his hair, pulling away.

"You'll be a good king...and an even better husband. You already are," she whispers, stroking his cheek.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


End file.
